Music Save's The Soul
by Dancing in Crimson
Summary: Soul Eater's the best band around the world with millions of fans.On their tour Soul Evans meets the young bartender from Death City Nevada. What will happen on this crazy adventure with the famous rock star and the small town singer? I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs that play in this story! -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guy's here's my new story, I like this one a lot better then my other one, it just wasn't working for me. **

**I hope you like this story though, it's one of my best...hopefully. :) **

**Enjoy. **

**-Allison  
**

* * *

"Please ladies and gentleman! Calm down! Our very own Soul Eater is just running late! He will show up soon! We are very sorry for the wait, but we ask that you all remain calm! Thank you!"

Stein, the manager for the very popular band 'Soul Eater,' yells over the microphone and receives a few boo's and a few cries of the fan-girls.

As Stein walks backstage he rolls his eyes and glares at the so called band. "Where the hell is he?!" He screams at the so called band, they all hold there hands up to show there innocents.

"We don't know, he was here just a few minutes ago after our first 3 songs, but then he just disappeared." Death the Kid explains. Stein sighs and rubs his temples in annoyance. "He can't just keep doing this! I thought we discussed this in Japan last month!" "I know, but y'know maybe he's just in the bathroom or something." The very sweet Tsubaki speaks up.

"For the last half hour?" Stein raises his eyebrow at the young girl and rolls his eyes again when she shrugs.

* * *

Soul Eater Evans, the lead singer and piano player in the most famous band 'Soul Eater' named after the founder.

He and his family were very well known jazz musicians, for 6 years they were top of the chart. Soul was 7 when his father and mother made him pick an instrument. They took him to the music shop and told him to pick any thing he wanted.

He tried everything. The trumpet and tuba like his father, nope. The flute and clarinet like his mother, nada, and he wasn't about to try the harp, way to girly. He didn't want to do the violin because he knew he couldn't be as good as his older brother by three years, Wes.

He could play the guitar and bass very well but he didn't like them. They weren't calling him like the giant black grand piano in the far left corner of the room.

He walked over to it and pressed a few keys and instantly knew this was the one he wanted.

"Mommy Daddy! I found it! I want this one!" A small 7 year old Soul jumped up and down with a giant smile over his flushed cheeks. "Ah very good son, I had a feeling you would find the one that called to you." His mother Elena bent down and kissed her sons head.

His Father Louis smirked at him and rubbed his sons head, "I'm impressed, you're going to be the first Evans to play the piano Soul." His father beamed at him and Soul smiled proudly.

"I'm going to be the coolest piano player anyone's ever seen, I promise." The family laughed and bought the piano on the spot.

When Soul was 13 his father got ill, he got a disease from traveling to a new country. He wasn't able to move and had to be in bed for all day every day. Soul wasn't stupid he knew that this wasn't good; he knew that he might not make it, but he never voiced it.

His father Louis passed away a year later when Soul turned 14 and Wes was 17. His mother Elena went into depression and nothing was ever the same after they watched his coffin fall into the ground.

Wes left for collage right after high school and his mother, oh his mother, she wasn't the same, she didn't ask him to play the piano for her anymore. She would sit in her room and play that harp, she would play a sad song and sometimes he would here her cry.

It happened when Soul 15, his mother committed suicide.

She left Soul all alone, what was he suppose to do, Wes was gone and refused to come back his father died and he had to watch his mother suffer.

He's 19 now, that was 4 years ago and you're probably wandering how he survived and how he became the worlds most beloved man and also voted 'Sexiest Man Alive' in all the magazines.

Stein took him in actually, most people were scared of him because of his creepy grey eyes and it also didn't help that he had a huge screw in his head, but he was like an uncle to Soul.

Stein and Louis were best friends for along time, they used to right songs together when they were kids, but after Louis died Stein went on a trip, and when he heard that Elena killed herself he came right away and took Soul under his wing.

Stein noticed that Soul liked to right a lot, so one day he asked Soul what he was doing and Soul answered, "Just writing a song." Stein instantly saw Louis in Soul and thought that if Louis and Elena could write such beautiful music then so could Soul.

He read his music and got to work. It wasn't hard to get Soul noticed, he was already a member of the Evans family and after people started to listen to his music a few teenagers asked to join.

A few weeks later Death the Kid and Black*Star joined, Kid playing bass and the energetic blue haired moron played drums. Another week later Tsubaki joined playing a mean guitar. Crona decided to join 3 days later; he refused to be on stage though, so he picked out what the band wore and made sure they were all happy. He was basically Steins little helper.

And then you have Soul, the lead singer and keyboard/piano player.

They all became well known and people started asking them to open for there concerts and soon they were asking people to open for them.

They were voted the best mixed band the world has seen yet. Mixed band means that they play all different genres.

Soul like's where he's at now, he's happy, nobody knows his past except for Stein and he never talks about it. He was finally able to move on from his old life and make it better; he was able to live every teenagers dream. Be the world's greatest rock star.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow, will definitely be longer! I promise! **

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **

**-Alli **


	2. The Rock Star and the Bartender

**Okay well...I got bored and thought heck why not just post the next chapter.**

**So this chapter officially starts the story! I really hope you guys like it! **

**-Alli**

* * *

I snuck out the back door after third song, I seriously don't get why I can't smoke in there it's not like I'm going to light the place on fire, I'm cooler than that.

I sat on the step smoking my second cigarette slowly when I hear somebody scream my name.

"Shit." I hiss under my breath and run the other direction from my crazy fan-girl.

"WAIT SOUL WE CAN GET MARRIED! I'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU!" She shouts but her voice is getting quieter the farther I run. All I know is that Stein is going to be pissed when he finds out I ditched.

It's not like I did it on purpose, crazy fans stalk me where ever I go.

I keep running and ended up a little lost in a few alley ways. But I eventually find my way out and saw a small bar across the street. It looks flashy but I don't think anyone will recognize me.

I pull my hood over my head and slip my sunglasses on even though it 10:00 p.m. and looks pretty strange that I'm wearing sunglasses, who cares I'm Soul Evans, Soul Evans does what Soul Evans wants to do, and Soul Evans _will_ look cool doing it.

I walk across the road and come up to the building. It's pretty big, the name 'Death Jams' pretty cool actually.

I push open the door and am greeted with the smell of smoke and dim lights except for the bright white light pointing on stage, that's located on the side of the right wall. Chairs and couches cover the ground, not one seat was empty.

I walk over to the bar and sit down when my cell phone rings. "Hello?" I answer, already knowing who it is. _"Yo where the fuck are you man!? Your God is getting in trouble for this shit!" _Black*Star yells over the phone, I have to pull it away from my ear until he stops.

"Listen, I went out for a smoke, when some fans found me, I made a run for it now I'm in some shitty place called Death Jams." I explain. I hear him laugh and I growl darkly.

_"Okay buddy, hang on your God is coming to save his most loyal slave! C'mon guys our little Souly got lost!" _I try to tell him to shut up and not tell the others but he hung up. Dickhead.

I turn in my bar stool and meet the most beautiful emerald green eyes I've ever seen. "Sup." I nod to the chick standing behind the counter. "Don't 'Sup' me you asshole, I'd like to say that this is not some '_shitty place'_" She uses hand quotations I gulp when I recall that's what I said.

I shake it off and act cool; no girl can resist my charm.

"Sorry babe I didn't know such a pretty thing like you worked at a place like this." I smirk at her. She growls and sends me a glare. "I'm not your babe. Now I was told to come serve you or I get fired, I only have 10 minutes left before my next shift can you make your order fast?" She rubs her temples in annoyance; she's actually pretty cute when she gets angry.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my ID?" I raise an eyebrow. She shakes her head. "Nope, if you're not old enough to drink but you're doing it anyway, that's your problem not mine." She smirks at my shocked face.

"Pisco Sour is fine." I grumble and watch her as she flips bottles into the air, flinging full bottles of hard alcohol as if it was a pillow. She shakes the glass around and dumps crushed ice into it. Next thing I know I'm snapped out of my amazement by a cold drink put into my hand.

I look up to see her smiling at me.

"You're new aren't you?" She asks and I look at her strangely. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me." I say taking a sip of my drink and surprised at how good it is.

"Well I still have 6 minutes left before my next shift and I either talk to someone young and I can handle then that pervy old guy over there." She nods her head over to a red headed man waving at her. Mouthing the words, _'My sweet angel, my precious daughter.' _

I raise an eyebrow at her and she hold up a finger. "Yes that's my father but just wait." She tells me and starts to count down.

"Bingo." She says and we look over to see that not even five seconds ago he was waving and in that time he had his tongue down a hooker's throat.

"See told ya." She smiles and I look at her shocked. "How did you know?" I ask. She shrugs, "It happens all the time." I look at her and then down to my drink, take a sip then look back up to see her staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know you look familiar; do I know you from somewhere?" I laugh a little at her obliviousness.

"Nope, impossible just traveled from Japan." I say and watch her jaw drop.

"You, you travel? Like everywhere?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Where have you been!?"

"I don't know….everywhere. Name a place and I've been there."

"Russia?" I nod.

"Canada?" She asks. "Multiple times." I say back.

"China, France, London, I don't know Europe!?"

I nod to each and every one.

"And before you start naming all the states, yes I've been to almost every one." I say before she could start again.

"That's, that's amazing! You must love it! My mama travels everywhere too. I've always wanted to." She sighs dreamily and I chuckle. But then I think of something.

"Wait how old are you?! You can't be 21!" I say and she throws her head back in laughter. I really like her laugh. It's pretty and doesn't sound forced like other girls.

"That's because I'm not 21 far from it take a guess." She rests her elbows on the counter top and places her chin on her hands and smiles brightly.

I nod and look her over.

She has ash blonde hair that's in twin pigtails. She has a heart shaped face and perfect eyebrows that show through her bangs. Her eyes are just…wow…I can't even explain them. There this really beautiful green, I don't think I've ever seen that color of green, it's like a mix between forest green and emerald green to make the perfect eye color.

Her lips are full and a very light shade of cotton candy pink. She doesn't wear and makeup and I like that.

So her face is very pretty, more like beautiful. 'Oh God I sound like a moron!'

I nod for her to stand up straight and she rolls her eyes but does anyway.

She's in a uniform right now, which is a short red plaid skirt and a white long sleeved blouse that rolls up to her elbows also a green and yellow striped tie.

No tits, damn. Oh well. She's thin. But not to thin, like a perfect weight maybe 112 pounds at the most. My eyes trail down her flat stomach and trail down her mile long pale creamy legs. _Damn._ I was always more of a leg guy anyway.

She clears her throat and I look back and meet her eyes. "Seventeen." I say with a shrug. "Very good I'm impressed. I'm putting you at 19." She says and I laugh. "Looks like you did your own looking." I smirk when she blushes.

"MAKA YOU'RE UP!" We both turn our heads and see a dark male with a white scar across his face it's shaped like an X. "You got it Ragnarok." She smiles and turns back to me.

"Nice name." I say to her.

"Thanks Soul. I'll see ya around I got to go, y'know next shift and stuff." She laughs when my jaw drops.

"How did you know!?" I ask.

"Sorry but I don't think I know anybody else who has such awesome teeth and travels around as much as you, especially at your age." She winks and walks back stage.

I try to swallow but my throat is dry.

She's totally awesome.

"SOUL YOUR GOD HAS AR-" Kid hits Black*Star and Star pushes him back. "Hey you ready? Stein isn't that happy." Kid asks me and snaps me out of my trance. I look over to see Kid, Star and Tsubaki all giving me a funny look.

"Actually, I need to see somebody right now. You guys just wait here." I tell them and start to get up when all the lights shut off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have our very own Maka Albarn. Back round singers Liz and Patti Thompson!" A guy speaks over the microphone and once the cheers and cries die down he walks off stage and my jaw drops for the thousandth time tonight.

On stage in a short black dress that reaches mid thigh and hair let out of pigtails is the bartender. Maka.

She's going to sing. Oh God this is going to be great. I smirk at the guys. "I need to talk to her after this. We need to hang out a little longer I'll take the blame."

* * *

**Okay so there you have it! The beginning of Music Save's Your Soul! I hope you like it! **

**Review and tell me what you think, Next chapter will be up tomorrow! haha i promise this time. :) **

**-Allison **


	3. Two is better than one

**Hey guys! so here's my next chapter! I hope you like it... and I don't own Soul eater or any of the songs mentioned in this story! Thank you everyone who reviewed and Favorited and Followed! You guys are totally awesome! :) **

**-Allison **

* * *

I step on stage for my nightly shift. Still trying not to laugh when I see Soul's face. His jaw dropped and his eyes wide, for what seems like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

It was pretty easy to know who he was. I mean with that smirk and all, his shark teeth shine bright and white and I don't think I've ever heard of anybody with razor sharp like teeth, to be honest,

I find it totally cool.

I give a quick nod to my best friends Liz and Patti Thompson, both sisters Liz being 19 and Patti 18. Their both wearing the same outfit for this performance, with short white, sparkly dresses that reach mid thigh, hair down and similar makeup.

I've known them all my life pretty much, after my papa got the job for manger at this place, I took over being bar tender for a few nights a week, and when I don't tend people at the bar I have to sing on stage in front of a ton of people, but they seem to like my voice, it also helps that Liz and Patti have good voices to.

The light hits center stage and walk into it.

Two similar lights appear a little ways behind me and Patti and Liz enter those ones.

I look around the bar and see Soul and a few others I recognize as his band mates, there's the ever so hyper, surpassing God moron, 18 year old male with a strong body build and crazy blue hair that sticks up everywhere, and crazy sea green eyes, also a star tattoo on his shoulder, drum player, Black*Star.

Then we have your OCD symmetry freak, 19 year old, with silky black hair and three white stripes on the side of his head, awesome golden eyes and always wearing suit, the great bass player, Death the Kid also known as Kid for short.

To the right of them, I see the sweet and innocent, 18 year old, long haired raven colored, purple/blue eyed, mean guitarist Tsubaki. She's pretty and I mean really pretty, I see why they let her in the band, not just because she's an amazing player but because she's so I don't know every guys dream.

I see Soul gaping at me and I smirk back and nod to the DJ player to play my favorite song.

He smiles and nods, clicks a few button's, then the lights dim and 'When I look at you' begins to play.

I'm never nervous… like ever. But seeing that a famous musician that I just finished talking to is watching me like I'm pointing a gun at him. I take a deep breath look back to my friends and see them gaping at the band, looking back to me and then back to them.

I nod and tell them to start. The also take deep breaths and I start to sing at my very best.

**_"Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody, when the night's so long. Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy." _**

I sing the first few verses and my nervousness vanishes, it's just me and the stage. I look over to Soul to see him smiling. I smirk back and start again.

**_"Yeah when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore. That's when I, I, I look at you."_**

That is my favorite verse and love the way is sounds, it takes my breath away so Liz and Patti repeat a few verses from that part. I look around the crowd and see them all waving lighters in the air with dreamy faces, I try not to laugh.

"**_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth._**

**_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon, Right there where they belong. And I know I'm not alone."_**

I grab take the microphone out of it's hold and walk to the end of the stage and belt out my next part, with meaning and soul.

**_"Yeah when my world is falling apart, When there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you. You, appear just like a dream to me. Just like kaleidoscope colors, that cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe, don't you know you're beautiful!"_**

The crowd cheers and I hear some wolf whistles and I smile and try to avoid Soul's gaze. I look back at the girls and wink at them. They laugh quietly but continue singing.

**_"Yeah When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you. I look at you, Yeah, Whoa. You, appear just like a dream to me."_**

I sing the last verse and motion for the girls to come up front with me. We smile and bow and when I look up I see Soul whistling and laughing. I look at the others and they have huge smiles on their faces and clapping. I blush and wave to the crowd.

"Hey guys! Thank you all so much for coming out tonight me and the girls really appreciate it! See you all tomorrow night!" I shout over the microphone and receive boo's and the calling of 'encore' over and over.

I look over to see Soul smirking that smirk of his and nodding to me and mouthing the words, 'Chicken' to me. I glare at him. But then think of an idea.

I smirk back while is fades and he shakes his head ferisouly 'No.' I nod 'Yes' and smile brightly at the crowd of cheering people drunk and sober.

"Okay guys chill out! We have a special treat for you guys tonight! You people want to know what it is?!" I scream out to everyone and see Kid and Black*Star's eyes bug out of there head. And I see Tsubaki smiling at me. This is seriously one of the best nights of my life!

"Okay well I'm pretty sure we all know the famous and coolest band of all time! Soul Eater!" I yell and I get a monstrous roar of cheering back.

"How would you like it if I could get the very Soul Evans up here to sing with us!?" Another crazy scream of fans.

"Hey Soul why don't you come up here and sing us a pretty song!?" I look to the bar and suddenly everybody turns to face them. They all sweat drop.

"Nah, it's cool I like hearing you sing!" He calls back and I blush but try to surpass it….Fail.

"Chicken, chicken, chicken!" I start to chant and everybody starts along with me. He sighs and walks through the crowd and hops onto stage.

"I'm hear you happy tiny tits." He says and a sound of 'Ohhhh's' come from the now silent crowd. I glare at him and look back to the girls to see that they left me and are talking to Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki…..Traitors.

"C'mon Sharky, you're not afraid are you?" I smirk and the crowd laughs.

"Fine I'll do it but you have to sing with me. How does that sound guys!" He takes the microphone out of my hands and yells to the crowd. They all go crazier then before.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" I protest but he looks at me and steps closer to me and whispers in my ear, "And I never agreed to be here either tiny tits." He steps back and walks over to the DJ and gets the song ready. "Shit." I hiss under my breath.

He walks back over to me and I grab another microphone from the other stand.

"Are you guys ready!?" I shout and get a cheer for an answer. "I'm sure you all know the song 'Two is better than one?" Soul calls out and I look at him annoyed and roll my eyes when he winks at me.

"Are you ready DJ player?" Soul calls to him and he throws up a thumbs up and smiles.

"Get ready Maka, I'm about to knock you down a few steps." Soul walks over to me and I feel his breath on my face. I know I should be jumping up and down right now like a crazy fan girl; it's true there music is amazing but I like the music not the singer, it's always about the music.

Soul's just has way to much ego for his own good and thinks every girl should fall to kiss his feet, well guess what Soul Evans you just found your match.

I smirk to him and stand taller.

"I don't think so Soul Evans, I'm about to knock _you_ down a few flights." I say and turn to the crowd and bow. I wink and nod to Max, our DJ player and he smiles and hit's a few buttons and then the lights dim.

The music starts and my nerves come back.

(Bold italics, Soul. Italics Maka. Bold both.)

**_"I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and I thought "hey" You know this could be something"_**

He starts to sing and the crowd goes silent….like deathly silent. He starts walking towards me and I back away a step.

**_"'Cause everything you do and words you say you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing"_**

I take a deep breath and sing the next verse with him.

**"So maybe its tru-u-u-ue that I can't live without you Maybe two-o-o-o-o is better than one, But there's so much ti-i-i-ime To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone I'm thinking two, is better than one"**

We both sing that verse and the crowd claps and shouts out 'I love you's' I smile to them and wave and take another breath and sing my verse. I make the mistake of glancing at Soul and catch his gaze.

_"I remember every look upon your face"_

I sing out and watch him come closer and smirk when he sings his line.

**_"The way you roll your eyes the way you taste you make it hard for breathing"_**

I almost roll my eyes but stop myself in time, Soul must have seen that because he chuckles darkly and before I can say anything he grabs my waist and pulls me into his chest. I gasp in surprise but snap out of it when the crowd whistles and cheers in joy.

**"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing maybe its tru-u-u-ue I can't live without you maybe two-o-o-o-o**

**Is better than one There's so much ti-i-i-ime to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone I'm thinking two, is better than one"**

We both sing and I'm so close I can feel him panting, and out chests are touching and it's getting pretty hot up here. I close my eyes and try to imagine him not here, but I feel his arm tighten around my waist and I open my eyes and look into his crimson ones…..wait when did he take his sunglasses off?

**_"I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and I thought 'hey.'" _**

He sings softly into the microphone and I blush. But suck in another breath and belt out the next verses.

**"Maybe it's tru-u-u-ue I can't live without you Maybe two-o-o-o-o Is better than one There's so much ti-i-i-ime To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking Ooh-Ooh-Ooh I can't live without you 'Cause Baby two-o-o-o-o Is better than one There's so much ti-i-i-ime To figure out the rest of my life**

**But I've figured out with all that's said and done Two, is better than one**

**Two, is better than one."**

The song fades away and we are both still in the middle of the stage, his arm around my waist still, both of us breathing hard, then thank God the claps and cheers start.

I spin out of his arms and take a bow. I look over to Soul to see him still standing there but smirking. I look at him again and clap and watch him snap out of it and bow, and clap for me.

"Well, that was an extra special treat for you guys and I'd like a giant applause for the one and only Soul Evans!" I cry into the microphone and watch him laugh and bow again. "Okay people, see you all tomorrow night!" and with that I exist the stage and walk over to where the Liz and Patti are chatting it up.

"Hey guys." I say walking up to them with a bottle of water taking major gulps from it.

"OHHH MAKA LOOKY LOOKY! WE'RE TALKING TO SOUL EATER'S!" Patti sequels and jumps around. I roll my eyes, "That's awesome Patti." Patti is um… a little psycho… you know pretty childish, but always has a good mood….until you piss her off then shit gets scary.

"Hi I'm Maka Albarn." I reach my hand out to Tsubaki. She smiles brightly and pulls me into a hug. "I'm Tsubaki, you are amazing do you know that, I don't think I've _ever _seen a girl do that to Soul, you definitely got him stumped." She laughs and I laugh along with her.

"Yes quite so, I'm Death the kid, but please call me Kid. I would like to know something if you don't mind me answering?" He holds out both his hands and I shake them, not thinking it's weird, I mean it's not his fault he has OCD.

"Yeah anything." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Do you not like us or something, because I can't figure out why your not going crazy fan-girl right now, we sing all different genres so you should like our music?" He raises his eyebrows.

I laugh and Tsubaki looks at me weirdly.

"No that's not it, I seriously love your music guys, its really awesome, but it's only about the music for me, I don't really care about the people that sing it, as long as it's good…..no offence." I say quickly.

"None taken, I like the way you think its original. Rare." Kid sighs happily. "I agree, it's not everyday we see a fan of our music who doesn't care much to meet us it's nice." Tsubaki smiles sweetly.

"WHO DOESN'T LIKE YOUR GOD?! IS IT YOU MY PEASANT!" Black*Star shouts from the bar counter. I roll my eyes, "You are rather annoying and keep it down." I say to him.

"Black*Star please get down from there, your going to hurt yourself!" Tsubaki rushes over to him with a worried face.

"NOTHING CAN HURT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! DON'T YOU WORRY GODDESS!" And not even 5 seconds after that loud sentence, I scream.

"MAKA CHOP!" and throw my 800 paged novel to his head and we all laugh when he falls to the ground withering in pain.

"Nice aim Maka, like always." Liz pat's my shoulder and I smile at her. Patti's rolling on the ground like a maniac.

"I like you Maka, you should stick around." Kid says.

"I agree." Comes a dark and creepy voice behind us, we all turn and see Stein, the bands manager smiling at us creepily.

"Yo Stein, lay off she's cool!" Soul pushes through the crowd finally.

"It's alright Soul, I actually have an idea." Stein says looking at me up and down. I feel very uncomfortable.

"You're just what this band needs Maka, would you like to join?" He asks and I swear I heard all the jaws hit the floor….including mine.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it guys! My next chapter should be up tomorrow! Thanks again! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. :) **

**-Alli **


	4. The Deal

**Hey people! Here's the forth chapter! I hope you like it, it should be longer than usual...so that's good :) **

**Nothing really happens in this chapter, it's just kind of what I came up with. so Enjoy!**

**-Allison **

* * *

So many things rushed through my head after that sentence.

"Are you freaking insane!?" I ask Stein once I snap out it. He just shakes his head and chuckles.

"No, I'm not; I would like to talk in a more private place if you don't mind." He says and lights a cigarette. I nod and look back at the others, there all giving me a funny look, especially Soul.

"Sure c'mon this way." I wave my hand for them to follow me to the back room.

It's quite the whole way there, well other than Patti humming a tune, but once I open the door, I let out a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PAPA!?" I scream at my freak of a father, whose hand is down a ladies shirt and his tongue down another's.

"Maka, honey is that you?" Spirit asked me and I saw red.

"MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAAAAKKKAA CHOOOP!" I scream on the top of my lounges and slam my dictionary into his head, I was about to do it again when somebody grabs my wrist, I look over startled to see Soul.

"You don't need to kill the bastard, not cool." He shakes his head and let's go of my wrist and takes a step back.

I send a glare that sends the whores running out of the building and march up to my good for nothing papa.

"Maka, Papa's sorry, I didn't mean it! I love you very much!" He protests his eyes wide with fear. "Ugh I'm so sick of you! Can't you just keep it in your pants for once! I mean holy fuck dad!" I stomp my foot on the ground. "Now I suggest you behave or I will murder you feed you to pigs and than leave the country!" I say warningly and he nods buttoning up his shirt.

"Ahem." Stein clears his throat and I jump with surprise.

I completely forgot they were there….oops.

I turn around quickly my face red with humiliation. "Uh, sorry guy's um this is my papa Spirit, papa this is Tsubaki, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Stein and Soul. There um y'know Soul Eater's." I rub my arm awkwardly and when papa just gaps at them I elbow him in the ribs.

"Ouuf. Um Hi, nice to meet you all." He holds out his hand and they all look at as if it's covered in blood.

Can anyone say awkward?

"W-well what did you want to talk about?" I ask looking at Stein. He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Ahem, yes. As you should know you have an amazing talent and we could use more of that in our band." He says stepping forward.

"HEY YOUR GOD HAS ENOUGH AMAZING TALENT AS IT IS! NO NEED FOR SOME LITTLE GIRL! I MEAN HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY 10?!" He laughs out loud and my eye twitches. "MAKA CHOP!" I slam my book on his head and he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cries and bends down and touches his head carefully.

"Don't worry he should wake up in a little while." I shrug and get out another water bottle.

"Maka, angel what is Stein talking about?" Papa asks me. "He wants me to join their band." I say simply and try to surpass a laugh as he falls to his knee's and starts to weep.

"Are you leaving me too Maka! You just can't! I need you!" I kick him off me and roll my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say and Tsubaki speaks up after a long run of silence. "Why not, you are really good, and we could use you, and not to mention it kind of sucks being the only girl." She giggles and I laugh.

"I'm not one for big stages and traveling." I say and Soul speaks up. "Bull shit, you said just earlier that you wish you could travel like your mom." "Oh now you say something." I argue and he sends me a glare…..Asshole.

"I must agree with Stein, we could use another singer. You do have a great voice." Kid tells me and I blush, I hate getting complements.

"I can't just up and leave, this is my life, and I'm just bartender I sing for fun on random nights, I can't just leave so unexpectedly!" I say. "Maka you should go, I think it would be a great experience for you." Liz says patting my shoulder. I look at her as if she has two noses.

"What the hell Liz are you trying to get rid of me!?" "No of course not you big drama queen! It's just not everyday someone gets asked to join a band and the Soul Eater's for that matter!" She cries and I look from her to the band members. Soul's snickering.

"What are you laughing at Sharky?" I glare at him for the thousandth time. "Nothing, but its true y'know, you are such a drama queen." Black*Star chuckles getting up from the ground sending me a glare but when I send one back he looks to the ground.

"How about this," Stein starts. "We aren't leaving for a few more days 3 to be exact. You can have till then to make your decision." He crosses his arms and I think about it.

3 days to make the biggest choice of my life, oh yeah that sounds fare.

"Okay, I'll think about it, but you have to let Liz and Patti join the band, back ground singers." I cross my arms and Liz and Patti look at me like I'm crazy.

"Deal, are you okay with that Spirit?" Stein looks over my shoulder to the man huddled in a ball talking to a mini doll that looks like me, creepy…I know right.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't get a say in this, this is all up to me and me alone." I say standing up straighter

Stein chuckles and I ease up a little.

"I expect to hear from you Maka, so does everybody else right?" He looks behind him and all nod except for Soul and Black*Star.

"Good, then lets be off. Soul I have to have a word with you." Stein smirks evilly and Soul's face pales.

"How many time's have I told you not to run off-" Then the door closes behind them.

"What the hell were you thinking Maka?" Liz throws her hands in the air. "Yeah what Liz said!" Patti says.

"Hey if I go anywhere, you guys are coming with me. I can't do this on my own, and it's not like you don't already live with me. And you said it yourself Liz, it's not everyday you get offered to be in a band and Soul Eater's for that matter!" I say matter-of-factly.

They both get huge smiles on their faces and tackle me to the ground laughing. "You're the fucking best Maka!" Liz says.

"Yeah, Mr. Giraffe thinks so too!" Patti laughs and we both laugh with her.

Completely oblivious to Spirit still crying on the ground mumbling 'Maka, Maka, Maka,' over and over again.

* * *

It's been two fucking days since we last heard from Maka; we're leaving tomorrow night I don't think she's coming.

Damn, I thought it would be pretty cool if she came along for the ride she has all the talent we need and her friends aren't that bad either Kid seems to like them and Tsubaki definitely like's them and could've used more girls, I do feel kind of bad for her, being on a tour bus with a whole bunch of guys. But her and Black*Star are like best friend's so she doesn't have it to bad.

And Black*Star's pissed.

He keeps on ranting about how Maka's just chicken and doesn't want to face 'The almighty God in fear of getting beat up.' That's all he tells us whenever we bring it up. But we all know that he secretly liked her, I mean she's the first girl in ages that doesn't drool over us, but still likes our music.

Actually she might be the first.

And me…I don't miss her, I barley know the chick, she was pretty awesome though I'll give her that, the way she smiled and laughed was nice and I could get used to it, she sings like an angel, and we would get even more fans, more from the male population.

Another thing that's cool about her is that what sane girl wouldn't immediately jump at the offer to join the Soul Eater's? I mean seriously? We even said her friends could come along!

"Soul, yo you there buddy?" Black*Star waves his hand in front of my face and I shove it away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just thinking." I sigh as he sits on the couch next to me in the hotel we're all staying at, at the time.

"Whatcha thinking about? No wait let me guess, long legged green eyed girl. Am I getting closer?" He smirks and I punch his shoulder.

"Shut the hell up I am not." Black*Star throws his head back and laughs a godly laugh; I'll admit to that, it's rather loud and annoying.

"What do you think her answer is?" He asks serious.

I shrug, "I don't think she's coming, she was meant to stay here I guess. And it's kind of unfair don't you think, we only gave her three days to make a decision." I say and watch a smile crawl upon his face.

"Aw my Souly's in love!" Black*Star screeches and pull me into a hug. "God it feels like just yesterday we were sitting on the couch eating chips and playing video games!" He fake cries and I roll my eyes.

"Star…that was yesterday." I push him off of me and laugh.

"Me in love? Since when did my life become a fairy tale? And how on earth could anybody fall for a flat chest like her." We both laugh and I feel a little guilty but suck it up.

"Stein said he has a feeling she'll show up last minute and Crona's busy freaking out saying he doesn't know how to deal with more people." We both laugh again.

"I swear just messing with that guy can make me the happiest man on the earth!" I laugh out loud when someone clears their throat, me and Star turn around and are met with twin blue eyes.

Liz and Patti Thompson, pretty scary duo if you ask me. Right now they are glaring at me like I have killed their favorite puppy or something.

"You listen here Mr. Maka is our best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt! She's had enough hurt through her life and she doesn't need anymore! Do you understand?" Liz yells at me but I stare at them as if I'm unfazed.

"What are you talking about peasants?" Black*Star asks and Patti's glass over and go dark.

"Maka has had her heart broken before, and I don't like fucking players! So just because she said yes to the deal doesn't mean you get to use her as your own play toy! She's not doing it for ay of you she's doing it for her music, because that's all she cares about, I suggest you listen to us when we tell you, that if you mess with her," Patti pauses for dramatic effect and it's working.

"We. Will. Fuck. You. Up." With that they both share a look and plaster wide smiles at us.

"So guys where's Stein, we need to tell him the good news. Me Patti and Maka are joining your band! Isn't that amazing!?" Liz's eyes shine with mischief.

We both nod and point to his room where he's most likely typing away like he usually does.

"Thanks guys! Me and Mr. Giraffe can't wait to spend everyday with you guys! It will fucking rock!" Patti say's child like and punches the air.

We both laugh nervously and watch them run into Steins room closing the door behind them. We look at each other and shudder.

"At least she said yes." Star shrugs and I gulp.

"Yeah, and if I even talk to her my throat might get ripped out." I rub my throat as I say it and sigh when Black*Star pats my shoulder awkwardly, "Well that clears up my schedule." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well a lot of my schedule was going to be me picking on you and shit, but turns out that if you even look at her a funny way I'll see you on your death bed. I'm going to see if Kid wants to play some Basketball at the park. You wanna come?" He asks and I growl a yes.

"Good, suck it up man, let's get going before it gets dark." He grabs the orange ball that sits in the corner of the couch and goes to Kids room to tell him. I'm already outside walking to the park without them.

"God, why can't we just be friends, for fucks sake!" I say to myself and look ahead the rest of the walk.

* * *

**K so there you have it and I have some good and bad news! Good news: I'm going to update again today since this wasn't a very exciting chapter. Bad news: After i update tomorrow i'm not going to update till Sunday or Monday! I'm so sorry but i'm going away for Thanks Giving break!  
**

**Anyway! I hope you still liked the chapter! and I'll see you later! **

**Oh and thank you all who reviewed and Favorited and Followed! You guys have no idea how much it means to me! I love you all! :D **

**-Alli! **


	5. Time To Start My Fairy Tale

**Okay guys just like I promised... Another chapter in one day! I hope you like it! and thanks again for all my reviews and followers and lets not for get the favorites! I love you all and I really hope you like this chapter! I promise to update again tomorrow! **

**-Alli **

* * *

"God this is so annoying." I grumble as I pack my suitcase.

"What the hell am I even supposed to bring on a tour bus!?" I shout out loud and jump back into my bed and lay there looking at the ceiling.

"This has to be a dream! I mean things like this just don't happen! I'm a freaking straight A student that graduated top of her class at the age of flipping 17! I'm not supposed to be some major super star! That wasn't my plan!"

I talk to myself and when I hear the door open and some giggles coming from the living room across the hall I get up off my bed, run my hand through my tangled blonde knots and shuffle to the door, pulling it open and stalking into the hallway listening closely, the laughs and moans getting louder and I stop just before I can actually see what's going on.

"Ugh, Baby you're the best I've ever had you know that?" I hear my papa say and I hold my hand over my mouth keeping the barf in.

"I know I am, let's go to bedroom. Make it a little more comfortable." I hear the lady purr and I wrap my arms around my stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick." I whisper to myself and run back to my bedroom and slamming the door closed.

I run to my bookshelf and grab a many books that fit into my backpack and throw my duffle bag, full of clothes and bathroom products out the window…It's a good thing it's only one story.

I write a quick letter to my papa and leave it on my bed. I throw my leg out the window and take a quick sweep over my room. And freeze. "Shit." I hiss and hop back into my bedroom.

I walk slowly over to my bright purple wall and grab a picture frame off of it.

I look at the picture of me and my mama and papa smiling at the camera on the beach. That was one of the best days of my life.

I was 6 years old in this picture, and we looked like a happy family. We looked like a normal family. Who woulda thought that 2 months later I would wake up to find mama gone and all her things leaving a small note in her place, saying, _"Goodbye my dear Maka, I'll love you forever. ~Mama" _

Yup that's what I woke up to, horrible isn't it? But what's even worse is that I don't blame her, my papa is a cheating bastard and never loved her as much as he said he did.

It was my 6th birthday when we took that picture, mama asked a stranger to take our picture.

Mama was holding me and papa was holding her. We were all wrapped up in each others arms all smiling real smiles. I was looking up at mama and papa with a giant smile and they were both looking at the camera laughing.

I rub off the tear that fell from my eye and sniff up the rest of them and grip the picture harder.

I look around the room one more time and shake my head and jump out m window landing perfectly on both my feet.

"Time to start my fairy tale." I mumble to myself and make my way to the nearest park to read my book in peace for awhile.

* * *

Once I get the park I face palm and groan out loud.

"HEY MAKA!" I hear Black*Star scream on the top of his lounges like usual.

I give a two finger solute and turn around to walk away when I hear Soul call out. "Yo tiny tit's you wanna play some basketball?!" I feel my eye twitch and I turn around slowly my hand itching for my thickest book.

"No." I say simply and cross my arms.

"Hey Kid look at Maka…her pig-tails are asymmetrical." Soul laughs when Kid drops the orange ball and runs over to me top speed. I can't move I'm frozen in place.

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Kid straddling my hips and ripping at my hair.

"Ow! You asshole get the hell off me!" I shout at him and start punching wherever I can.

"Ma-ka Stop fighting me and just let me fix this disgrace!" He yells back and I give up and let hi fix my hair. "There beautiful as always." He stands up and dusts himself off, then holds out his hand for me to take and when I don't he clears his throat, "Well then, very well." He says and makes his way over to the two idiots that are rolling on the ground laughing.

I glare at them as I pull myself up and dust off. "Hey Maka your hair looks great!" Soul called out and I sigh out of annoyance and pull out my book finally and chuck it at his head.

"Shit what the fuck woman! I was complimenting you!" He rubs his head and I laugh.

"No you were being a dick." I say walking over to them and picking my book off the ground.

"Why do you carry books around anyway?" Black*Star asks and Kid nods in agreement.

'I don't know, I love to read, so I bring a book wherever I go just incase I need it." I say with a smile on my face. It's true I love to read, it's practically all I do other than my job.

"Fucking bookworm." Soul growl and I shoot him a cold glare but he just sends one back.

I look away and look to Kid, "What are you guys doing anyway?" I say. "Aren't you supposed to be like hiding in your hotel rooms or something, I mean what happens when I crazy fan runs into you?" I ask and they all chuckle.

"Well actually it's a school day, so most of the kids are in school, other than a few parents and little kids come here, so we're safe and we are still teenagers, we can't spend our life indoors." He explains and I realize that makes sense.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go read, I don't really need to spend all day with you morons." I say and start to walk away when a warm hand grabs my forearm.

I turn and see that it's Soul.

"C'mon why don't you play a game with us one game it'll be fun." He says sweetly and I shake my head no.

"Maka we need to get used to hanging out with each other if you're joining the band, I mean when we're not on the tour bus together, we're on stage singing together. What I'm trying to say is that we'll always see each other, so why not just try to get used to it." he shrugs and I think about it, he does have a point.

"Fine but I don't even know how to play." I point to the ball and then the hoop and watch Soul smirk.

"I'll teach you it's easy. Hey guys Maka's gonna play, two on two!" He shouts and I just stand there awkwardly while he makes his way to the court.

"How are we going to deicide who gets who?" Kid asks and I nod, "Easily, your God will pick! Everyone stand in a line! I'll close my eyes and pick my team mate! Whoever I pick will be on my side and the other two will be on a team okay?" He doesn't give us time to answer before he says,

"Of course it's okay, I'm the great Black*Star everything I say is what goes!" He laughs and I roll my eyes but get into a line with the others.

"Ennie mennie miney mo," He starts and we all try to hold in laugher….I fail.

"Catch a tiger its toe, if he hollers let him go, my mother says to pick the very best one and you are it." He points to Soul and shouts out with joy.

"Kid and Maka, you're on a team, Me and star are on team. Now Maka all you have to do is get the ball in that hoop 3 times and you guys win got it." Soul explains lamely but I nod anyway, just wanting to get this over with.

'Wait how about we make this interesting." Black*Star says and I shake my head quickly. "Absolutely not, I don't do bets." I say crossing my arms over my B cup chest.

"No not that kind of bet dumbass, when you're in a band the bet is whoever looses has to sing a song of the winner's choice to the rest of the band members and crew." Black*Star explains and I shake my head no.

"Are you afraid you're going to loose Bookworm?" Soul asks raising an eyebrow ay me, I feel my cheeks redden a little but I shake it off and scowl at the ball.

"That's it, give me the fucking ball." I say. "C'mon let's get this over with." I say and watch the all smile to each other before running to center court.

**2 hours later. **

"HAHA You STUPID MORTALS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR AND HIS MOST LOYAL SLAVE!"

Black*Star screeches to the sky and me and Kid look at each other sadly. "I'm sorry Kid, I didn't know which hoop was ours and hey at least we made a point."

I say trying to make him smile….not working.

"It's alright Maka, I just don't understand, you just froze there, I mean you didn't even budge." Kid sighs and I feel a little guilty.

"I didn't know you were throwing the ball to me, it caught me off guard!" I protest but he just chuckles and pats my head like I'm a baby.

"It's fine I just hope your ready to sing." He tells me and my eyes go wide. "Wait I thought we _both_ had to perform!" I say and he shakes his head.

"No the one that made the team lose has to sing and sorry Maka, but that was you." And he walks up to the guys who are still laughing and cheering over there win.

I follow with a pouting lip and Soul smirks.

"You ready Maka, let's get going. I'm sure Liz and Patti would love to hear that we beat your ass and now you have to sing for all of us." He says mockingly and I growl walking over to where my duffle bag and backpack were left and picking them both up.

"Here I'll get it." Soul said grabbing the bag out of my hands and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Thanks." I smile and follow them to the hotel.

"Holy Cow…" I trail off as I enter the hotel.

It's. Fucking. Huge.

"Do you guys stay in hotels like these all the time?" I ask Kid and he nods. "Yes when we're not on the bus, we have to get a good hotel that has good security." He explains and I nod.

"Oh look Sis, Maka's finally here!" I hear Patti running down the hall until I get dragged to the floor by a bear hug…..or in this case a Patti hug, which is pretty much worse.

"Hey, um can you get off me." I say pushing her off me. "Uh huh, Liz was looking for you." She tells me helping me off the ground.

"Hey Maka, isn't this place amazing!" Liz steps in to the room with a giant smile on her face, and spins in a circle.

"Yeah this is place is better than my house." I mumble to myself not thinking anybody heard me but when I look up I see Soul raising an eyebrow. I shake my head and force a smile.

"WHERE'S THE GODDESS?! I HAVE TO TELL HERTHE NEWS!" Black*Star shouts and I groan. "Here I am Star what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Tsubaki comes out of what I'm guessing is the girls bedroom, with a young male with pink hair standing behind her.

"'Hold on Black*Star, I want to introduce Crona to Maka." Tsubaki holds up her finger and walks over to me with the boy following.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki pulls me into a hug and I hug back. "I want you to meet our friend Crona, he's kind of like Steins helper, getting us whatever we need and making sure we're all happy." She explains and pulls out the boy so I can see him clearly.

He's pretty tall I'm putting him at 18, 19 not quite sure, oh well, he has pink chopped hair that go amazingly with his light baby blue eyes. He has a weak smile that doesn't really reach his eyes but I smile back with pure happiness.

"Hi Crona I'm Maka." I hold out my hand for him to take and he looks at it for a second but smiles shyly and takes it. "I-I'm Crona, I'm n-not sure h-how to d-d-deal with new p-people." He whispers to me and I smile bigger and pull him into a hug.

"It's okay I'm your friend." I tell him and he nods stiffly and I let him go and look around the room with a smile.

"What was that you wanted to tell me Star?" Tsubaki asked. "Oh yeah, Maka lost a bet." Black*Star crosses his arms and smiles proudly.

She turns to look at me with a sad smile. "How'd you loose?" she asks and I shrug, "I lost in basket ball." Her jaw drops, "You actually played with them? There amazing at that game." She tells me and I send a glare at the boys who are now trying to hold in there laughter. "They never mentioned that." I growl.

"What do ya have to do Maka?" Patti asks with bug eyes. "I have to sing to you guys and the crew I guess." I say simply and Tsubaki clears her throat.

"Well you shouldn't be so calm about it Maka this is pretty serious." I raise an eyebrow to her. "What are you talking about I sing all the time it's no big deal."

"No, I mean of course, but last time I lost a dare I had to rap a whole Eminem song." She says. "So I can rap, it's not that hard." I'm really confused tight now.

"What I'm trying to say is that they can pick whatever song they want you to sing, and you have to dance to it and stuff." She fidgets with her fingers and I think about it for a minute.

Teenage boys + hormones = Dirty song…..shit.

"Oh they know better than to do something they'll regret, I doubt they want to end up in the hospital." I say sending the guys a mean glare and watch them all wink.

"I don't get it." Liz says. I sigh, "Apparently around rock star land, if you loose a bet you don't owe money or some crap you have to sing a song to the band and crew members, the winners are aloud to pick any song they want to see be performed." I explain and Liz's eyes widen.

"Wait but weren't you on someone's team, they didn't make it 1 on 3 did they?" Liz asks and I growl again, "Yeah me and Kid were on a team, but the rules were simple, whoever made the team lost had to do the bet." "Asses." She mutters and I laugh.

"Oh Maka!" Soul sings in a sing-song voice behind me, I jump and turn around to come face to face with him.

"We picked a song." He smirks. "And what is it?" I cross my arms. "Oh no, you have to change first." Black*Star says and I look at them funny. "Why?" I look down at my outfit, jeans and a black loose t-shirt, nothing wrong with it.

"Change into some shorts and a tank top." Soul instructs. "No way, you can pick the song but not what I wear!" I shout at him and they all laugh. "The deal is you perform for us, you do what you want to see, so yes that includes dressing." He says smugly and I feel rage boil through me.

"Whatever, tell me the song." I say and he shakes his finger. "Nope changer first, while we round up the crew and meet us in the show room in 10." He points to the clock on his wrist, and I look into his eyes with a glare.

"What's the show room?" I ask.

"It has a stage and a whole lot of chairs so everyone can watch the show more…..comfortably." He drags out and shows that smirk that I just want to beat off his face so bad.

Stupid rock star with a giant ego thinks he's all that.

"Fine, I'll be there." I say crossing my arms over my chest and turning to walk into the girl's room when I hear him say, "Can't wait Bookworm!" I roll my eyes and slam my door.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked it! like I said before, tomorrow will be my last update until Sunday or Monday! Please don't be mad, but we all have things to do during Thanks Giving and stuff! So anyway! Hope you like it and I love you all haha! **

**-Alli :) **


	6. I'm A Slave For You

**So I'm super sad right now, because this is the last chapter until Sunday or Monday! I'm so sorry and i hope you won't be mad at me! I promise I WILL BE BACK! **

**I still hope you enjoy this chapter! and thank you all so much for all the reviews and Favorites and of course the followers! it means so much to me! :) **

**-Allison**

* * *

I pull out my short white shorts and a red tank top. I slip off my flip flops and pull on my black high tops.

The whole time doing this, I'm sweating like a pig and testing out my vocals, singing things like 'Do Re Me' and 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' Yeah I know it sounds weird but it really helps in changing the way your voice goes up and down….Like seriously.

Once I check myself in the mirror one more time, wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and put one more coat of deodorant on sigh and head out the door.

I'm lost; I'm fucking lost in some of the hallways. Holy freaking cow, how on earth is it that easy to get lost!? I left the room 15 minutes ago!

As I walk into another hallway I see an escalator, "Oh thank God!" I screech happily and run to it pushing the button over and over.

"Hello miss where can I take you this evening?" A pale man with icy blue eye asks me as the door opens with a 'Bing'

I smile politely even though he's giving me a bad vibe when he looks me up and down. I carefully step in the doors and they close behind me. "Um can you please take me to the Show Room?" I ask and he smiles and nods.

"Only if you tell me your name." He winks and I surpass a shudder. "Maka." I force a smile and hold out my hand. "Sam, Nice to meet you." He gives me a creepy smile that I think was supposed to be sexy…it wasn't.

"Here we are, do you mind if I ask why you need to be in the show room?" He raises an eyebrow and I smile shyly, "Um I lost a bet with some of my friends and I have to perform a song of their choice." I explain and see him nod.

"Okay well I have to go, but maybe I'll see you again?" He asks and I try not to run on the spot but go for a quick nod and smile and make my way out of the doors and through the giant gold one's.

"Finally! I thought you were chickening out on your God!" Black*Star shouts as I walk into the room.

"No I actually got lost on the way here, since nobody was kind enough to give me directions moron!" I say and I take a look around and my jaw drops.

The Show Room is just like where you would hold a concert. It's huge with lights hanging off the ceiling and enormous red curtains on each sides of the very large black stage.

I look around and see that almost the whole first 2 rows were full! I've never sang in front of this much people before, I mean Death Jams wasn't that big and could hold at the most 30 people. There were probably close to 100 people here!

"Where the hell is Soul?!" I shout to Star. "Chill out there all backstage waiting for you." He says and I shoot him a glare before stomping off behind the curtains.

"There you are Maka I was so worried!" Liz and Tsubaki squeal and wrap there arms around me. "It's okay I'm hear I just got a little lost…Hey where's Patti?" I ask noticing she's not around.

"Oh she's off coloring on the walls somewhere, something about needing to make her mark?" Tsubaki said and me and Liz share a look and burst out laughing, because we remember all the drawings of 'Giraffes' we had to scrub off the walls back in our home.

"As symmetrical as always Maka." Kid shows up behind me and smiles. I smile back. "Thanks, so um do you know what song I'm going to be singing?" I ask him and watch a small smirk crawl on his face. Just before he says something I hear the one voice I've been looking for.

"Trying to cheat now are we Maka." Soul breathes down my neck and I jump a foot in the air. "MAKA CHOP!" I yell and slam my book in his skull, "What the hell!?" He shouts back.

"Stop doing that!" I scream, "Doing what? Breathing?!" He says to me getting himself up off the ground. I hear someone giggle and I turn and send both Liz and Tsubaki a glare, and they immediately stop and look to the ground.

Heh, power of the Maka Glare.

"Oh well forget it, are you ready?" Soul pulls me away and I look back and see the sad but excited eyes of Tsubaki and Liz as they turn to walk and find there seats along with Kid and Black*Star.

"No." I gulp. He laughs darkly.

"Well you better be ready, because there are a lot of people out there that want to see the new member of the Soul Eater's." He shrugs and my throat runs dry as I peak out the curtain and see all the people sitting in chairs.

"I can't do this, I can just quit now right, I mean you do the performance, I don't really want to be in a band anyway, I'm more of a bartender anyway, not that good of a singer, I mean seriously get Liz or Patti to take my place there amazing, have you ever heard-"

My sentence gets cut off by a large warm hand over my lips. "Maka, chill. You'll do fine, and you're an amazing singer okay. That's why Stein asked you to join, did you know that all the other band members had to audition when you got asked?" He asks and I shake my head slowly still looking in his eyes.

"Okay than, just take a deep breathe and walk out on stage and sing your little cold heart out." He smirks and then yelps when I bite his finger.

"Ass." I say as he shakes out his finger and puts the head microphones on me. "Do I have to dance to?" I whine and he laughs.

"Hell yeah, we might need some dancer in our concerts and we need to see how you do. Just follow what the music tells you to do." He smiles and I take a deep breathe.

I nod quickly and he looks at me and tells me, "I'll be right in the front row, if you have any trouble just look at me okay." I nod again and just as he walks away I shout out to him.

"What song am I singing!?" I hear him laugh and call back, "I'm a slave for you!" and then I chuck my book to is head again and smile proudly to myself when I hear a thud and a groan of pain.

"Stupid assholes, picking a song like this, there just lucky I know it." I grumble and walk out center stage. I gulp down as much spit as I can and my heart stops ad the curtains rise and all the eyes in the room are directed to me.

Shit.

The music starts after 10 seconds of being on stage, I only recognize a few people, like Liz, Tsubaki, Patti, Crona, Stein, Black*Star, Kid and Soul. Other than that I don't really know anybody else, oh but there's the bus driver Justin I think his name was.

I hear my queue to start singing and I take a deep breathe again and picture myself on the stage at Death Jams.

**_"I know I may be young but I've got feelings, too and I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go and just listen" _**

I start the song and see some people's eyes widen. I smile shyly and shake my hip along with the beat.

**_"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world Always saying' little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying' to find out why 'cause dancing's what I love."_**

I sing that part meaning every word, because it's true people look at me like I am a little girl and I'm freaking sick of it, I shake my head crazily to the beat and let loose and have fun, I see Soul's jaw drop from the corner of my eye, and Tsubaki, Patti and Liz all scream my name and cheer.

**_"Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh_**

**_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing' there."_**

I point to Soul when I sing 'When I see this guy' and run my hands over my body y as I drop to the floor and back up again. I laugh quietly when I see his face turn red along with Kid's and Black*Star's. I wink at them and turn and catwalk back to the center stage.

**_"I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it, I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny it, I'm not trying' to hide it." _**

I sing that part running my palms through my hair and spin around and face the crowd again.

**_"Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me to another time and place Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me leaving behind my name and age." _**

I sing and get wolf whistles back I smirk and sing the next lines.

**_"Like that you like it yeah, now watch me!_**

**_Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh,"_**

I look at Soul, to see him squirming uncomfortably in his chair and I see Black*Star and Kid passed out on the floor with nosebleeds…Perverts.

Liz, Patti and Tsubaki are all smiling at me and cheering on the top of their lungs, I wave to them and do a body role all the way to the ground. And sing the next verse.

**_"I really wanna dance, tonight with you I really wanna do, what you want me to I really wanna dance, tonight with you I really wanna do, what you want me to,_**

**_Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me to another time and place Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me leaving behind my name and age"_**

I smile as I slide along the floor, I look over to see Stein smirking to Soul who's buried in his shirt and peeking up every now and then. And when he looks up I catch his gaze and I smile to him and wink, and I laugh out loud when I see his face turn red again and a trail of blood leak from his nose.

**_"I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it, I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I will not deny it, I'm not trying' to hide it, baby," _**

I point to Crona and he sinks in his chair, mouthing the words, 'I don't know how to deal with this!' Tsubaki is trying to pull Black*Star up from the ground and Liz is doing the same to Kid.

**_"Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh_**

**_Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, get it, get it, oh"_**

I sing and the song is coming to a close, So I sink down to the ground and sit on my legs, pulling my hands up about my head.

**_"I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it, I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny it, I'm not trying' to hide it," _**

I sing that slowly and I look to Soul and nod while smirking,

**_"Like that?"_**

I finish the song, and everybody in the crew is smiling like idiots and cheering for me. I stand up and bow down.

"Thank you guys so much!" I shout out to the crew when they calm down. "To be completely honest, this is not really how I would like to meet you all for the first time," I start pointing to my outfit, "And if wouldn't be my first choice of song either, but I lost a bet and I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson, no more bets with the band."

I smile when everyone laughs.

"So thanks for listening now if you don't mind I have to take care of a certain Soul Evans, for picking out that horrible song." I glare at him and watch him smirk at me; I hear some 'Oohhs' and some laughs, and then Stein appears next to me on stage.

He smiles at me and takes the microphone from me; I smile back and start to walk away when he grabs my shoulder,

"So I'm sure everyone agrees that Maka here definitely belongs here!" Stein calls out and every one cheers, I blush and bow again.

"I just wanted to tell you Maka, that you did an excellent job on stage and that I need you to be prepared, because tomorrow night we are doing a concert in SacramentoCalifornia, and it will be at that time we introduce you and the Thompson Sisters to the world! Are you ready for this?" He asks and I look over to the girls and see them smiling at me…Well Liz is Patti's poking Crona while he cowers in fear…..poor guy.

I look over to see Soul, not smirking at me but smiling, like an actual smile. I smile back.

I think about it for two more minutes and I nod, "Of course I'm ready, someone's got to take lead singing every now and then." I smile and laugh along with the rest of the crew, Soul's smile fades and he glares at me, but when I wink he smirks.

"That's great! We leave tomorrow morning everyone, be ready or I'm allowed to dissect you!" He yells to the crew and they all smile nervously and start to exit the show room, when Stein turns to me.

"I'm glad you're here, Maka, I think you'll make a great change in the band, it's about time to." He smiles and I take a risk and hug him. He gasps out of shock and I just giggle, "Thank you." I pull away and see him try to smile, that's enough for me.

"See you later, I have to go have at talk with the boys." I crack my knuckles and I smile brightly when I hear Stein laugh, "You go do that. They need to be knocked down a few steps, crazy rock stars." Stein mumbles and I nod and walk off stage.

* * *

**So for the song, i had help... I called my friend up and asked him what song he would pick for a girl to sing and he told me 'I'm a Slave For You' By Brittney Spears, and to be honest i'm not a big fan of her, but anyway! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon I promise! **

**Have a great Thanks Giving! I love you all! **

**-Alli **


	7. I'll Trust You

**Hey! I back guys! I just want to tell you that I had an amazing Thanksgiving break and that I hope you all did to! **

**So I'm super tired right now, just finished driving 10 hours but I promised I would update as soon as possible, and thank you all for being patient! **

**I love you all and I really hope you like this chapter! Worked forever on it!**

**-Allison **

* * *

"Soul!" I screamed as I spotted him and the others in the hallway.

"You're such an ASS!" I pull out my book and watch that irritating smirk fall from his lips. "Maka... Chill you did amazing, I seriously didn't think you would do that good-"

"MAKA CHOP!" I slam my hard cover book in his head four times and then I take a breath, I look ever to the others who are all smiling at me, Liz is the first one to come up and congratulate me.

"My god Maka, That was amazing! Like seriously if I was into girls, I'd fall in love with you!" She squeals and pulls me into a tight hug. "Um thanks Liz, I'm still not sure if I okay with that." I say with a small smile on my face and hug her back as she laughs.

"YOU FUCKING ROCKED!" Patti screamed and tackled me to the ground. "I mean really Maka, all the guys were squirming in their seats! One guy actually left...More like ran out of the room but who cares! And Kiddo and Black*Star passed out from MAJOR nosebleeds!" Patti tells me and I flush out of embarrassment.

I look over my shoulder to said boys and see that I'm not the only one.

"You were absolutely wonderful Maka, had the whole crew cheering." Tsubaki comes up to me and I smile at her and am about to thank he when Patti speaks up again.

"Yeah, except that one guy that left the Show Room, I wonder why he left?" We all stand there awkwardly for a while.

Kid clears hit throat just as Soul stands up, groaning in pain, and dusting himself off.

"You, Maka are extremely talented...To be honest, I didn't think you would be able to pull it off so good." Kid says sweetly and I smile at him. "Thanks Kid." I say.

"I guess you were alright." Star mumbles and we all stare at him in shock that he actually gave someone a compliment. "Thanks Bl-Black*Star." I stutter.

"YEAH WELL NO ONES AS GOOD AS YOUR ALMIGHTY STAR!" He shouts and we all roll our eyes thinking the same thing. -_Good ole Black*Star-_

"Do you have anything to say Soul?" I ask him when I see him standing there hands deep in his pockets.

He mumbles something that no one hears.

"Say that again." I lean closer.

"You were amazing, and proved me wrong. _Our_ fans are going to love you." He says and my eyes go wide and I feel my face heat up several degrees.

"Thank you." I say sincerely, he looks like he's about to say something else when the doors fly open.

"Pack your bags and get ready to be on the bus in 2 hours, we have our first concert tomorrow night in L. A California!" Stein says barging through the Show Room doors.

"Yes Sir." We all say and walk through the halls and into our bedroom.

* * *

To be completely honest, I had no idea Maka was that good.

I mean yeah we sang together, and her voice was amazing, but I picked a hard song for her, not thinking the flat chested, bookworm could be -would be- so sexy!

I mean DAMN!

she had every last male in the room practically rubbing on the chairs, hell Star and Kid passed out for half the show! I like the cool guy I am, surpassed several nosebleeds and I seriously had to stop myself from following that guy into the bathroom.

Not cool.

Now we're all in our room packing all of our things and I don't know chilling I guess.

"So girls why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, you know just you make sure you're not some crazed murders." Kid speaks up and breaks the long line of silence.

"Me and sis lived with Maka almost our whole lives!" Patti chirps and I look over to see that Maka's face is beat red.

"Is that true?" Tsubaki asks. Maka nods and Liz sighs. "Back Story time I guess huh?" Liz shrugs and motions everybody to sit in a circle, we all do, me sitting across from Maka, whose sitting next to Liz, whose sitting next to Patti, whose sitting next to Kid,whose sitting next to Black*Star, whose sitting next to me, who is sitting beside Tsubaki.

"We were little at the time our mom died, we were ten I'm pretty sure," Liz starts out and Patti nods and adds, "Yeah she died 'cause of drugs!" We all stare at her a moment and sweat drop.

"Anyway, she died over a drug overdoes, and we never knew our father, most people say he was the leader of some kind of gang and was in prison, but we didn't want anything to do with him so we left it alone." Liz speaks again and I feel bad for them all of a sudden.

"We ran away from the orphanage, two years later, I was twelve Patti just turned 11. We started robbing people who looked like they had enough money for breakfast and dinner and that's just how we lived for a few years," Liz says and rubs Patti's back slowly. I look over to see Maka smiling a little at the two. And then she speaks up.

"They tried to steal from me, and I told them to knock it off or I will have to hit them." She shrugs and laughs a long with the sisters, we all stare in amazement.

"They were surprised that a 15 year old girl on her way home from the library stood up to the two Thompson Sisters, we easily became friends and they slept in my room for 2 months until I worked up enough courage to ask my papa if my best friends could live with us for a while." She said and there was a loud 'WOW' that came from our lips.

"Yeah and after my papa got a job as a bar manger he gave me any job I wanted." She said proudly and I smirk.

'So you chose to be a bartender...Sexy." I say and all laugh when Maka's face goes from her usual pale peach color to a tomato red. "SHUT UP!" She shouts frustrated and we laugh harder.

"You guys are complete and total asses you know that?" She sighs defeated and the laughter dies down.

"Well, I think it's amazing that you did that Maka." Tsubaki says sweetly and something in my stomach flips when I see Maka smile to her, like a real smile, not a forced one.

...Jealousy? Why would be Jealous?...It would be pretty cool if I could get Maka to smile like that for me.

I mentally slap myself.

"A-are you g-guys ready? The bus l-leaves in 10 m-minutes." Crona pops his pink head in the door. We all nod getting up from our seats on the floor and grabbing our bags, tossing them over our shoulders.

I wait by the door as Maka hums to herself getting her phone out and packing her book up.

'You ready for this Maka?" I say and smirk when I see her jump. "Of course I am, it can't be that different from what I just did now." She puts her bag over her shoulder and places her hands on her hips. "I can do this..You know what? I think you're just afraid."

She smiles evilly and my smirk fades.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say pushing up from the door and walking over to her.

"That's it isn't it?! You're afraid I'm going to be more loved by our fans than you!" I roll my eyes and walk closer to her, her eyes widen just a little bit.

"Sweetheart, I'm definitely not afraid of something like that, it's not cool. You have talent, but you're not the best." I whisper in her ear and smile when I feel her shiver.

"Let's leave it up to the fans then, because tomorrow night, I'm going to be doing a solo, and we'll leave the picking to the people." She whispers right back and then pushes me away and leaves the room.

"Damn it!" I growl and follow her out.

* * *

"I have no idea what to do!" I yell at the girls.

We're in the bus now, we left about an hour ago,, and it's pretty roomy actually, three bedrooms, Stein gets one, the girls get one and the boys get one. Crona and Justin get the couches in the living room.

"Do what Maka?" Patti asks and I frown. "I can't pick a song to sing, Stein said that each band member gets to pick a song of their choice and the rest of the band has to sing it. I get to pick a solo song and I'm completely lost!"

"Well you could always pick a duet, Soul and you work great together." Tsubaki says kindly and I look at her like she's crazy.

"Are you kidding me! That's just what Soul wants! He thinks I'm chicken and can't do this by myself!" I explain and fall back into the bed. "Well, can you do it?" Liz asks looking up from her polished pink nails.

"Yes, um, of course I can do it, I-I'm not afraid!" I complain and they all smile.

"What!?" I throw my hands in the air.

"Maka, it's okay to be nervous, it is you're first show, and people aren't going to know you at first, but I'm sure they will all love you!" Tsubaki says and I roll my eyes.

"Well what song did you pick?" I ask her and she smiles and shakes her head, "It's a surprise." "UGH I'm going on a walk!" I say getting up from my bed and they all give me a funny look.

"Maka, um we're on a moving bus." Liz says slowly. "Yeah Maka, you can't just walk out the door." Patti smiles. "No! I'm just going to see what Justin's doing." I say and Tsubaki raises her eyebrows.

"He's driving, that's what he's doing." I growl again and close the door on my way out.

* * *

"Stupid bus, stupid concert, stupid fans and stupid stupid songs!" Ugh I can't think right now and it's freaking dark, I can't see anything and Crona's asleep, I'm bored and I still can't think of a song!

I don't know how to deal with this. "God now I sound like him." I mutter to myself.

"Maybe I should sing a stupid duet, with stupid Soul, it would be better, and it is my first show." I say and then I jump ten feet in the air when I hear someone say, "You like the word stupid don't ya stupid."

"What the hell?" I scream whisper.

Soul chuckles and grabs my wrist. "C'mon I want to show you something." "What it's freaking 2 a.m and everybody's asleep!" I protest but stop short when Soul stops and faces me. I can seriously feel his breath on my face.

"Shut up and trust me." He says and we lock eyes he smiles when I nod just the tiniest bit, and starts to pull me away again.

"Where are we going Soul?" I say after a few minutes of silents.

"It's awesome now start climbing." He says pushing my lower back to some steps. "You aren't going to kill me are you?" I ask, some what meaning it. "No now climb or else I'll regret showing you." I nod and climb up the latter.

"There's a latch on the side of the door, push it and then pull hard, don't freak out when it opens just climb right out okay." Soul says calmly and I say okay and feel around the wall until my hand bumps the latch.

"Okay, I'm going to open it." I say and push then pull and the door opens to the roof.

"Are you kidding me!? You want me to go on the roof of a moving bus!" I say shocked and he just says yes and then starts to push me.

"Fine, fine I'm going " I say and walk out into the chilly air. "What do you want me to do!?" I yell over the wind. "Look to your left!" Soul say and when I do I see a wide opening, sort of like a hole in the roof. I carefully walk over to it and see that it's like a little hang out spot, with chairs and a blanket.

"Hop in." Soul breaths down my neck and I look up to him and I nod slowly. and jump in. I land perfectly and not a second later Soul's next to me. "Cool isn't it?" He says and I look around and nod again.

"What is this?" I ask and hear him laugh. "I actually had it made, Stein's the only one that know's about it. I'ts kind of where I go when I need to chill out and think." He says sitting down on the ground and looking up to the sky.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask.

"Because I can tell you're nervous. Tonight's you'r first concert you have something to be nervous about." e tells me and pats the spot next to him, I roll my eyes and take a seat.

"I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to sing, I've never sang in front of so many people, earlier today was the most people I've ever sang in front of, do you people actually think I can sing in front of thousands?"

"I think you can do it." He says simply with a shrug. My eyes widen and I look over to him just to see him looking at me.

"Well that makes one of us." I say.

"After tonight, it'll get easier." he tells me and I look back up to the sky. "I just don't want the drama that goes with being famous, I mean have you read the books or seen the movies? Horrible things happen when you're in a band! Like rumors and crap and then what happens if the fans don't like me, I mean I'm lucky that the people back home liked me, but we're talking all the people in the world!"

I babble and I groan when Soul just laughs.

"Maka, chill out, you can do it, I know you can." He says and I feel my face heat up. "How?" I ask looking at me sock covered feet.

"Because you're different." He shrugs but as I look up we lock eyes.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask slowly. "Yeah." He smiles, like an actual smile. I blush and that makes him chuckle. "I never met anybody who hasn't gone all goo goo over us and that's something amazing, because as you know we're pretty awesome." He sighs happily and I roll my eyes.

'You're so full of yourself." I say with a small smile.

"Yeah well. I'm just saying that the world is going to love you. Trust me." He smiles and I nod.

"Okay." I say and he raises an eyebrow "What do you mean 'Okay'?"

I scoot closer to him and lean my head on his shoulder, I feel him stiffen underneath me, but he quickly relaxes and puts his arm around me. I smile and close my eyes.

"I'll trust you."

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I know it's pretty boring and nothing really happens, but I just needed to work up to the next chapter. I still hope you liked it! I did have fun writing it! **

**Okay so I have some bad news. I won't be able to update everyday like usual, but I will still update at least four times a week...maybe more. **

**I'm so sorry and I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow or ****Tuesday! I love you all and thank you so much ofr all the reviews and followers ad or course the favorites! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Alli **


	8. Are You Ready?

**Hey People! So I'd like to say Sorry that my last chapter was pretty crappy... But like I said I literary just drove 10 hours and I was really sleepy...but I guess that's no excuse! I'm so sorry and I really hope I can make it up to all of my awesome fans! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and stuff! It really makes my day opening up my story and seeing all the amazing Reviews you guys leave me! Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter and have a much fun reading it as I did writing it! **

**Enjoy...please! :) **

**-Allison. **

* * *

So I guess you could say the next morning was pretty weird...or awkward, whichever you want to say.

I woke up still in Soul's so called 'Secret Hangout' with a blanket over me and the cold air nipping at my face. Like any normal person I dug my face into the warmest thing I could find.

Which was a rather strong good smelling chest.

I cuddled closer to it and sighed happily when an arm draped over my shoulders and started rubbing my forearm, keeping me warm.

I moaned a little when sun hit my closed eyes and shoved my whole face into the built chest, when I heard an awkward cough everything seemed to click.

1. My face shoved in a chest, none of the girls have manly chests like this.

2. The arm around me you can easily tell that they have been working out.

3. WHY IS THERE AN ARM AROUND ME?

I snap my eyes open and launch out of my sleeping spot and at least 6 feet away from the person laying next me.

"What the hell?" I say groggily rubbing my eyes trying to clear my vision.

Once I can see I look around, I'm still in Soul's damn 'Hide Out' so that means that...Soul.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He says with that sharp toothed smirk. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yell and glare at Soul who looks amused beyond belief. "Why am I still up here? Why didn't I go to bed?" I question pulling the red blanket tighter around me.

He just yawns and smiles at me.

"Well are you going to tell me?" I ask annoyed.

"It's not my fault you fell asleep, I just lied down and next thing I know you're all rubbing against me and talking in your sleep." He shrugs like it's the simplest thing in the world.

My face heats up several degrees and I close my eye's trying to remember what happened last.

"I'll Trust You."

Those words rung in my head and I groaned loudly.

"The funny thing is, is that when I tried to wake you up after a few minutes of _cuddling _you wrapped your arm around me and told me to stay." He stretches his arms above his head and I throw a pillow at him.

"Ah, what the fuck?" He looks at me with annoyed eyes. "Your lying." I say and he just chuckled his eyes shining with amusement again.

"I lie to you not, and may I just say you are extremely comfortable." He smirks again when I feel my blush run down my neck.

"You're an ass. I'm leaving." I say standing up and throwing the blanket at his head, which he skillfully dodged.

"You better be quite, it's like 5 a.m." Soul tells me and I look around.

"And we're still driving, what about Justin? Did he drive all night?" I ask and Soul shakes his head. "No we stopped around three, just started moving about 15 minutes ago." He explains and I nod slowly.

"Well I'm going to go back to bed for the next few hours." I say and start to look for steps, none but I found crates stacking up to the top which I climbed without a problem.

"Maka, remember no body know's about this place okay just you me and Stein." He says and I nod and turn to walk again when he calls my name. I roll my eyes and turn to look at him with a sarcastic smile. '

"I'm glad you think my chest is strong and warm oh and yes, I do work out a lot." He flexes his arm and I squeak and run before he can say anything else.

I hear him laughing all the way to the door until I close it and sigh. "God...this is going to be a very long tour."

* * *

Right now we are all up and dressed and sitting on the different couches doing different things.

Tsubaki and Liz are doing each others nails, Tsubaki's dressed in light blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a golden star on it (you know now that I think about it all her clothing has at least one gold star on it.)

Liz is wearing a hot pink short skirt and a plain white tight fitting t-shirt.

Patti is laying on the ground coloring in her coloring book, what is she coloring you ask, a giraffe, surprise surprise. She's wearing yellow skinny jeans with brown boots and a cute brown top, what does she say she looks like, a giraffe, wow shocker.

Kid is cleaning his black bass 'Symmetrically.' He's wearing black jeans and a white shirt, pretty casual.

Black*Star and Soul are playing video games on the flat screen. Black*Star's in white shorts and shirtless showing off his amazing chest and his star tattoo on his shoulder. I look at Tsubaki frequently gazing at his muscles then snapping back to reality.

Soul's wearing the same thing just brown shorts...and shirtless. I gulped and looked back down at my book.

Me I'm wearing white shorts and a green tank-top. I look at the girls again and sigh quietly. If any of the other girls were wearing this outfit, it would look stunning, on me, it looks pretty plain and boring.

'God why on earth am I so mopey?' I think to myself and then groan and pull the book closer to my chest. I read the words carefully and quickly become entranced.

_"Damien I told you, I can't come with you." Megan sighed and rubbed her head trying to figure things out. _

_"Yes you can, but you won't, and I want to know why. Is it because you don't love me anymore? or maybe you never loved me at all?" He says and Megan's eyes widen. _

_"No of course I love you, I always have." She protests and an evil smile runs across Damien's face...a smile that Megan is far to used to. _

_Damien pushes lightly on Megan's stomach until her back hits the wall. Megan gasps in surprise and Damien's head leans closer to her. She can feel his breath on her lips and her mouth is watering in anticipation. _

_"Stay with me tonight, and in the morning if your mind is not yet changed, you can leave, you leave me here all alone and bored the ship with your father and the one and only prince Cameron." Damien speaks slowly his finger tracing the out line of her lips. _

_"I-" _

The next thing I know the book is torn out of my hands and being read out loud by the one and only Soul Evans...that ass.

"I don't think that a great idea Damien. I mean I love you, but my duty is to marry the prince. Megan sighs happily when Damien's hand traces her neck." Soul paused and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Give me back my freaking book!" I scream and jump off the chair I was sitting on and wrap one arm around his neck and reach upwards trying to get the book that he's holding above his head.

"I love you Megan and I'm not letting you leave until you have said the final word. Do you want to leave me and marry the prince? or do you want to stay with me and live as one of the pirates? Damien asks slowly. Megan's heart and body is already made up but her mind is racing with thoughts. I love you Damien. Is all Megan gets to say before his lips crash down on hers."

Soul laughs as I hit him multiple times in the back and shoulders. '

by this time everyone has stopped what there doing and are all smiling at us, Liz is laughing along with Patti and Kid has a smile on his mouth and shaking his head, same as Tsubaki.

Star's standing on the couch chanting encouraging words to Soul.

"Soul damn it give me back my book!" I yell and wrap my legs around his waist and one arm around his neck and reaching upwards to his hand.

"Hell no, if I had any idea the reading could be this fun i would've stopped watching TV years ago!" He laughs and starts to walk around. He then throws me on the empty couch and starts to read again while straddling my hips.

"Damien, Megan moans as his soft lips trail down her neck, her hands in his hair and his hands on her hips. I can't take it any longer Megan you need to tell me is it him or me, Pirate or Prince? He asks and she answers with a kiss to the pirates lips. I choose you Damien, I choose my pirate."

I give up on throwing punches at him and just cross my arms over my chest instead.

"Maka, why the fuck do you read these books?" Soul closes the book with a weird look in his eyes.

"It's en exciting book, about pirates and shit." I say and he chuckles, "Yeah and hot make outs." He laughs as my face turns red. "It's not my fault their in love! Don't you make out with girls you like?" I ask and realize how weird that sounds. It's oddly quit in the room for minute until Soul throws his head back in laughter.

"Yeah I do, are you wanting to know how good my make out skills can be Maka?" Soul smirks and gets closer to my face. My eyes widen and my breath hitches.

He's getting closer and closer and when I hear a small gasp that's most likely from Tsubaki my eyes widen again and push Soul's face away and then kick him off of me.

"Hell no you perv! Now give me back my book!" I say as he groans in pain. I pick up my book and look around the room.

Every one is looking at us funny and then they all get the same creepy smile at the same time. I shudder and roll my eyes and sit back down on my chair and fix my hair.

Everybody is still looking at and I snap.

"What the hell are you all looking at?!" I say annoyed as hell.

Everybody goes back to what here doing quickly except Black*Star who winks at me and leaves the room with his hands in his pockets, and the weird thing is, is that he never said a word. and that's unusual for him...I'll have to keep my eyes open, he's planing something.

I hear a clap and all our heads snap up and look to see Stein with a knowing smile and a secret glint in his eyes.

"Well done Maka, I'm impressed. And that's a good choice of book by the way, never read it but I know the author. And Soul if I were you I'd work out a little extra, because for some reason I seriously doubt getting beat up by a girl half your size is a good way to make _any_ girl want to see your 'Make out skills.'"

Soul's cheeks redden and the gang laughs.

"Now get ready and to be on stage in 3 hours. I will introduce Maka and the girls before the concert starts. Maka you will sing your choice of song for the finale. Am I understood?" Stein asks and a nervous feeling settles in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah you got it Stein." Soul says and then he looks at me.

'You ready Maka?"

I think for a second and I find the perfect song.

"Yeah I am."

* * *

**So there you have it. I know nothing really exciting happens but next chapter will be the concert and the fun stuff. =) I really like this chapter though and I'm proud of it, so sorry if any of you people out there don't like it! **

**I hope you do though! **

**Next chapter should be up on Wednesday! I promise! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**-Alli **


	9. Break Away

**Hey Guys! So I finally finished this chapter and I must say I am extremely proud of myself. :) I hope you all like it because I think it's one of the best chapters I've made! I love you all and thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

**-Allison **

* * *

I'm terrified.

Yeah that pretty much sums up what I feel right now.

I'm backstage with the gang who's all getting ready to head out. Kid and Tsubaki are tightening there strings, Black*Star is beating away on his drums testing out the different sounds, and Liz and Patti are doing vocal warm ups, also jumping around like crazy school girls.

Soul…Well I don't know where he is, Stein said he usually disappears before a concert for a while and then returns the very last minute. Great.

As for me, yeah I'm huddled up in a corner gulping my water down in 1 minute then downing another one. My throat is pretty dry and I can barley feel my hands.

I guess all my confidence flew out the window when I saw all the crazy fans in line. I've puked about six times in the last hour. I'm shaking and I can't breathe.

Oh God I forgot how to breathe!

In out in out in out in out in out in out in out in out in out.

Phew I'm okay.

"20 minutes till show time!" I hear the stage manger call. Steins smoking behind the curtains and I get up quickly and run over to him.

"Stein, I can't do it, I really can't. These people out there, they don't want to see me, I'm just a freaking 17 year old girl from a small city in Nevada! I'm the youngest in the band and I'm not as talented as the others! I swear ask Liz to take my place, she's absolutely amazing and you won't regret it! I just feel it's for the best and you haven't introduced me yet, so it'd be like I never excited!"

I babble on and on until I run out of breath and then I look up and see that Stein hasn't even budged. I mean I don't even think he blinked.

Then he chuckles, which turns into a laugh, then he gets hysteretic.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." He muses wiping tears from the corner of his eyes; he smiles brightly and looks at me.

"Everybody gets this way, you're just nervous. Like Soul explained earlier, all the others in the band had to audition, we picked you. Soul Eater's the best band in the Untied States right now and we don't just pick random girls to join and be a head vocalist. You're one of a kind Maka, and we need you."

Stein finishes and my heart feels better and slows down to a normal pace.

"Although, I would like to dissect you and see how beautifully rare you're vocal cords are." His eyes glint over and I shiver.

"Um no thanks I'm just going to um you know go." I take off in the other direction and run straight into a familiar chest.

"Wow chill out, I know you said my chest was very warm and strong, but if you want me all you have to do is ask." Soul chuckles darkly in my ear and I squeak and try to jump out of the hold he has on me.

Pointless.

His arms are on my waist and his left leg is wrapped around my right one, blocking anyway for my escape.

"What do you want?" I ask and look up to meet his red gaze. "Are you going to be okay up there? Like you're not going to puke on me or anything?" Soul says with that glint of something in his eyes.

"No, thank you very much. I'm perfectly fine." I say and shove his arms off of me. He just laughs.

"5 minutes till show time!" We both hear the announcer call as he fixes his tie.

My eyes must have given it away because Soul laughs.

"Oh yeah you're perfectly fine." He says rolling his eyes.

Just as I was about to protest Stein runs up.

"There you are Soul the band is ready, get your ass up there. Liz and Patti will be singing back up with you from now on." Stein says and I give him a confused look.

"Wait I thought you were introducing me before we start?" I say and he glances at me. "I figure it would be more dramatic if we just let you sing the last song, without saying anything." He shrugs and my jaw drops as Soul snickers.

"Wait you can't just do that!" I say and he rolls his eyes. "Of course I can, I'm in charge." And then he walks away.

"Wait." I try to say but he's already gone. "Damn it." I hiss under my breath. "Well good luck with that. I have to go, but I'll see you later." He winks and heads for the curtains.

"Fucking perfect!" I throw my hands up in the air and groan loudly.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE SOUL EATER'S?!" I hear the announcer yell over the microphone and my stomach drops. There's loud shouting and screaming, claps and cheers and I shake nervously as I walk up to the curtain and see Liz and Patti jumping up and down. They wave to me and I wave back.

Soul looks up from the microphone stand in front of him and looks at me and winks, I stick my tongue out and he laughs.

"Well then here you have them! Enjoy the show everybody!" The announcer exits the stage and the curtains rise and more hooting and hollering is heard. I smile.

Tsubaki starts with the guitar and I can't help but cheer along with the crowd, she has a big smile on her face and she looks like she's the happiest person in the world.

Black*Star starts beating on the drums to a very catchy beat while Liz and Patti clap along and the people in the audience follow along.

Kid starts hitting different notes and jumping around following the beat of Black*Star's drum.

Soul looks at me behind the curtain and sees me jumping around and cheering. He smiles at me and starts to sing a song that I know so very well.

**_"The secret side of me, I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it So stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"_**

Soul screams into the microphone and the girls in the crowd go wild.

**_"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls It comes awake and I can't control it Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_**

Soul is still jumping around the stage and acting like a real rock star, to be honest I've never been to a concert before, I've only listened to CDs and what I downloaded on my IPod. Sure I've done a few small concerts but its nothing like this.

**_"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun must confess that I feel like a monster_**!"

This time Soul screams to the crowd and I'm blown away at how steady he keeps his voice. Liz and Patti help out on the next part of the chanting part of the song, they really look like they belong there.

**_"I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster_**!"

When Soul, Liz and Patti sing that verse the whole entire audience is doing it along with them…Including me. Black*Star, Tsubaki and Kid get an instrumental part and they all go freaking crazy with it. Soul's laughing at the look on Black*Star's face while he's drumming like the crazy maniac he is.

**_"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_**

I sing along with Soul and the others for that verse and I can't keep the giant smile off my face.

**_"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

**_"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster"_**

I look to my right and see Stein singing quietly along with Soul and the band and I have to hold a hand over my mouth to hide my laugh.

**_"It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"_**

When Soul sings that verse, he's acting out all the lines, pointing to his teeth and putting his hand over his heart, and I can't help but feel like this song is about Soul.

**_"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

**_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I've gotta lose control, he something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster"_**

The next chants the whole crew backstage and the whole audience sings along with the band, throwing their fists in the air.

**_"I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster!" _**

And then all the lights shut off. And the crowd goes completely insane.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight! That was just the opening song picked by our very own Death The Kid!" Soul screams and I see a few girls trying to hop on stage as I roll my eyes.

"The next song was picked be the great Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!" Soul screams again and there is wolf whistles and cheer, Tsubaki's as red as a tomato.

"Okay guys I hope you like it!"

I raise my eyebrow as Tsubaki and Soul pull out stools and Tsubaki holds a wooden guitar. Soul looks over to me and winks and I can't help but blush.

Tsubaki starts strumming the guitar as Soul starts to sing into the microphone slowly. All the lights dim and there only shining on those two.

**_"Oh, my stomach's tied in knots I'm afraid of what I'll find, if you want to talk tonight  
Oooo oooo See the problem isn't you it's me I know I can tell, I've seen it time after time And I'll push you away mmmm  
I get so afraid oh no."_**

'Ah Sleeping with Sirens, total Tsubaki band.' I think to myself and smile at them as Tsubaki still hits every single note.

**_"And I can't live without you now oh oh I can't even live with myself oh oh and I can't live without you now oh oh and I don't want nobody else oh oh I only have myself to blame but do you think we can start again cuz I can't live without you."_**

Soul looks over to me while singing that whole verse and I see that glint in his eyes, I don't know what it is, Happiness, Yeah I think that's it. I look away quickly and pretend I didn't notice him looking over at me.

**_"Oh my stomach's tied in knots I'm afraid of what I'll find, if I see you again tonight _**

**_Oooo Oooo See problem isn't you it's me I know I do this every single time. I'll push you away ooh I get so afraid oh no"_**

Tsubaki's amazing a guitar, I can't help but be awestruck as she moves her fingers up and down the neck of the guitar and hums along with Soul.

"**_And I can't live without you now oh oh I can't even live with myself oh oh and I can't live without you now oh oh and I don't want nobody else oh oh I only have myself to blame… But do you think we can start again?"_**

Soul puts both his hands on the mic and sings beautifully and I can say that because he literally sounds like a God….Holy shit I'm starting to sound like Black*Star!

**_"I only have myself to blame... But do you think we can start again? I only have myself to blame... But do you think we can start again? I only have myself to blame... Let's start again. Let's start again... I can't live without you."_**

The crowd goes crazy, and if the guitar wasn't hooked up to an amp you wouldn't be able to hear it. Tsubaki sings along with Soul for the next verse and she also has an amazing voice.

**_"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"_**

Soul gets ready to sing the last few verses, and while he does that he looks over to me and we catch each others gaze, Shit I can't pull away.

**_"And I can't live without you now oh oh I can't even live with myself oh oh_**

**_ I can't live without you now oh oh and I don't want nobody else oh oh Cuz I can't live without you now oh oh I cant even live with myself oh oh and I can't live without you now oh oh cuz I don't want nobody else, nobody else, nobody else. I can't live without you oh oh..."_**

After they finish the crowd cheers again and my nerves shoot through the roof. Soul tears away from my gaze first and smiles brightly to the crowd, and again more cries for joy.

They do Black*Star's song which was 'Rock and Roll All Night' by the one and only 'Kiss.'

After that they took a short intermission saying that they have a surprise for the fans and my stomach feels like 100 pounds.

"Maka are you okay you look really sick?" Liz asks and Patti laughs. "Thanks Patti feeling the love and no I'm not okay! I have to go up on stage all by myself and sing to a crowd who doesn't even know I exist!" I yell gaining a few weird looks from the crew members.

"Maka first you're not going to be alone, the whole band is going to be up there playing the instruments. Okay this is your time to shine and you couldn't have picked a better song." She rests her hands on my shoulders and I calm down a little bit.

"But what if they don't like me Liz, what if they don't love me like they love the rest of the band? Do I just leave and never come back and hide my face from the world?" I sigh dramatically and Liz rolls her eyes.

Just as she's about to say something Patti speaks up.

"Maka, you're amazing, I know you may not think you are, but you have something else no one has. You have us. And we'll always be here for you, we love you Maka. And don't worry if these people don't like you I'll snap some necks." Patti says sweetly and I can't help but let a few tears fall out of my eyes.

"You guys are the only real family I have left. You know that. Thank you so much." I mumble to them as we embrace each other in a tight hug.

"Good now go out there and blow 'em dead." Liz says and I walk away to the stage manger.

"Are you ready?" Stein comes up behind me and I jump a little. "Yeah I think I am." I say truthfully and look back out to the dark stage.

"Soul will be on the other side of the stage, if you need comfort just look to him, okay?" He says and I blush. I nod quickly and he chuckles.

"You my dear would be the best experiment I've ever had, so rare." His eyes shine and before I can think of anything I hug him.

"Thank you….I think." I mumble into his chest and he just stands there frozen.

"3 mi-minutes t-till show t-time, a-are you re-ready Maka?" Crona comes up and asks me as I pull away. I feel ten times better knowing I have all these people around me. And I nod happily.

"Let's do this." I say and Crona leads me to the curtains.

The lights hit my eyes hard and I try to blink it out. Once it works I wish it hadn't. I'm looking at the faces of _thousands _people. I gulp and look to Black*Star who gives me a sweet smile, then Kid and Tsubaki who also smile at me. I take a chance and look to my left and see Soul standing there with his arms crossed and a soft expression. He's smiling lightly at me and winks.

I smile back and take my queue the second the rest of the band starts to play.

**_"Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da"_**

I sing softly and look out into the crowd to see they all have confused looks on their faces and my stomach gets that ache in it again.

**_"Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Dreaming' of what could be and if I'd end up happy I would pray"_**

I sing clearer and I smile, when I hear claps and cheers.

**_"Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I prayed I could breakaway"_**

I walk along the stage and stand next to Tsubaki who smiles and laughs as I wink at her. By this time the crowd is clapping and screaming, not knowing my name they just cheer 'Soul Eater's' I smile wider and put my hand on my stomach and scream out the next verse.

**_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway."_**

I sing loudly but smoothly and the crowd is going wild now. I feel my face heat up as I look over to Soul to see his cheering along with the crowd.

**_"Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da _**

**_Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean Get on board a fast train Travel on a jet plane, far away And breakaway"_**

My only memories of my Mama and Papa fly through my head and I can't help but smile brighter as I think of the song around my life.

**_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I love I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway"_**

I sing the chorus again and laugh when the body guards at the end of the stage push down several guys trying to reach me.

**_"Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me But, gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, breakaway"_**

I sing happily and walk around the stage again and stand next to Kid whose strumming away at his black bass and give him a kiss on the cheek. The fans go wild again while Kids face heats up, I look back to Soul to see him glaring at Kid and then looking back at me. I raise an eye brow and he just shrugs.

'Drama queen.'

**_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta Take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And breakaway"_**

I sign the chorus again and I jump around the stage for a little while longer as Black*Star hits the drums and Tsubaki plays the guitar a little quieter.

"**_Breakaway  
Breakaway..."_**

I sing to the end and the fans go completely insane, and for once I feel like I belong, like this was where I was meant to be. Not some small town bartender from Death City Nevada.

The song ends and Soul runs out on stage and takes the microphone from me.

"Everyone! This is Maka Albarn! She's joining our band and what do you think, is she good enough to be in the Soul Eater's?!" Soul screams into the microphone and wraps an arm around my waist.

The crowd chants 'Maka' over and over again and I can't help but laugh as the blush on my cheeks spreads throughout my whole face, for what seems like the millionth time tonight.

"Well there you have it Maka, Welcome to the Soul Eater's." Soul whispers in my ear and kisses my forehead.  
**  
**

* * *

**Well there you have it! The first concert with Maka, Liz and Patti! I hope you liked and I'd like to thank several people for helping me with choice of songs! Like 'Monster' by Skillet and "Stomach tied in knots' by Sleeping with Sirens! I came up with the idea for 'Break Away' by Kelly Clarkson...it was a good idea right? **

**Well you tell me! Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**-Alli =) **

**P.s. **

**This is like the longest chapter I've written! Like 4,000 words! :D **


	10. First Kisses and Pay Backs

**So nothing exciting really happens in this chapter...Because I have something awesome planned for the next chapter and I needed to work up to it i guess! Well I still like it and I had fun writing it! **

**I'd like to thank xSee You At Your Doomx for helping me with songs and stuff because seriously you helped a TON and I'm definitely using a lot of those songs! Thanks again! **

**I would also like to thank all you people out there who reviewed followed and Favorited! You guys are absolutely amazing! And I couldn't keep writing this story without you all! **

**I hope you like this chapter ENJOY! **

**-Allison **

* * *

**1 Month Later.**

(Bold, Italic, Soul) (Bold, Maka.)

**_"I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways I'm tryin' to bathe my ape In your milky way I'm a legend I'm irreverent I'll be reverend I'll be so far up We don't give a fuck Welcome to the danger zone Step into the fantasy You are not invited To the other side of sanity They callin' me an alien a big-headed astronaut Maybe it's because your boy yeezy get ass a lot_**."

The music started playing and I walked out on stage singing my part of part of the song and I wink to Maka when she walks from the other side of the stage.

**"You're so hypnotizing could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing."**

Maka sings and can't help but smile wider when the crowd cheers for her. She seriously makes this band better…it's not like I'm going to tell her that though.

**"They say be afraid you're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA they don't understand you you're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension you open my eyes and I'm ready to go Lead me into the light"**

She sings again moving in time with the beat, swaying her hip along with her mile long legs and when I realize that I'm almost drooling I quickly look into the crowd. I shake my head a little when I see the body guards pushing men out of the way. We had to up security a little while ago because of her.

**"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your loving Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me wanna be your victim Ready for abduction"**

I look at Maka when she sings the chorus and I feel something in me tighten when she walks toward the fans, winks at them and does a little spin. Fucking tease.

**"Boy, you're an alien your touch so foreign its supernatural Extraterrestrial you're so supersonic Wanna feel your power Stun me with your laser your kiss is cosmic every move is magic"**

Maka then walks over to me and puts but her hands around my neck while mine on her hips, her back to the audience, and I start pushing her hips along with mine back and forth.

**"You're from a whole 'nother world A different dimension You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your loving Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be your victim Ready for abduction"**

She does a quick spin and faces the crowd again, but her hands are still around my neck and I have to hold in a moan when her hips swirl along with her. I now know why the male fans love us so much.

**"Boy, you're an alien your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial"**

I watch her walk away and almost miss my part to sing. I quickly suck in a breath and sing my next verse.

**_"I _****_know a bar out in Mars where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars Cop a Prada space suit about the stars Getting stupid high straight up out the jars Pockets on Shrek Rockets on deck Tell me what's next Alien sex? I'ma disrobe you Then I'ma probe you See I abducted you so I tell you what to do I tell you what to do what to do what to do"_**

I sing my part and all the girls scream my name, I look over my shoulder to see Maka still dancing and I have to surpass a nose bleed, I mean COME ON! A nose bleed on stage in front of all our fans, oh yeah that totally screams cool guy!

**"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your loving Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be your victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial"**

Maka sings again and comes and wraps her leg around me, I smirk and but my left hand on the back of her head and my right one on her thigh. She blushed but we both knew it was part of the show.

**"Extraterrestrial, Extraterrestrial Boy, you're an alien your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial"**

The song finishes and we're both breathing hard. While the crowd looses breath from screaming so loud.

"Thank you all! We'll be back in just a few minutes!" Maka screams over her head set and releases me and starts walking backstage. I send a shark toothed smirk to the crowd and run to catch up to Maka.

"That was amazing Maka! Like always." I say and put my arm on her shoulder. "You did great to Soul." She smiles at me and Black*Star runs over to us.

"DID YOU HEAR YOUR AMAZING GOD? I'M PRETTY SURE SOME GIRLS FAINTED BECAUSE OF ME!" He screams in our ears and I roll my eyes.

"Dude shut up." I groan and he sticks his tongue out like a child. Just as Maka's about to say something she gets tackled by Liz and Patti…While Patti did the tackling.

"Maka you were fucking awesome!" She laughs like mad and Liz smiles. "I knew you could do that song and you said it was bad, but the fans loved it!" She smiles wider when Maka blushes.

"It is bad! Do you even know what it means!?" She screeches and we all laugh at her embarrassment.

"You did great Maka, that's all that matters." I say and she buries her face in her hands.

"10 m-minutes t-t-till you're u-up Soul." Crona stutters and Patti laughs and pulls him into a hug. "I-I don't k-k-know how to d-deal with this!" He cries as Patti cuddles him closer.

"Okay, okay, Patti please let go of Crona." Tsubaki and Kid walk up to us and Patti nods and releases the poor boy.

"You guys did fantastic!" Tsubaki says and Maka blushes again…You know she's really cute when she blushes.

"Thanks." She says. "Yeah thanks." I say. "What song are you singing next Soul?" Maka asks me and I look at Black*Star, I shrug.

"It's a pretty cool song, the fans love it." I say and when I hear Stein call me I do a two finger solute and turn around and walk away.

* * *

Once the lights dim on the stage I smile brightly. I always like listening to Soul sing, I'm not sure why, but his voice is always so comforting.

"Are you guys ready for this?!" Soul laughs to the crowd and cheers of joy rises from there mouths.

"Well then I hope you like it!"

Once I hear Tsubaki, Kid and Black*Star start there instruments, I can't help but laugh when I recognize the song.

**_"Yeah! And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life and if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting, babe  
did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this"_**

Soul sings the first few verses and I sing with him behind the curtains as he starts again.

**_"Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway Oh take me from the hospital bed wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't it be great if we were dead? Ohh dead."_**

He jumps around the stage and the people go wild all singing along with him and screaming his name.

**_"Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish you never fell in love did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life and if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting, babe did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this" _**

I sing with him getting a few weird looks from the crew members…I mean it might look pretty weird that I'm jumping around backstage and singing the song…You'd think it's weird right, yeah well I don't care.

**_"Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway Oh take me from the hospital bed wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand? And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?"_**

He sings loudly but clearly…as usual. And He looks at me, where he knows I'll be and nods his head and smirks. I do the same thing back to him.

**_"And in my honest observation during this operation found a complication in your heart So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got) maybe just two weeks to live Is that the most the both of you can give?"_**

He points the band and they all nod and start an instrument solo. Star's beating on the drums like crazy while Tsubaki and Kid are back to back, I watch there fingers in fascination as they move so incredibly fast.

I look up stage to see Liz and Patti dancing and jumping getting the crowd to do so also. I laugh and get ready to mouth the next words.

**_"LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Well come on, _****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_ LA! LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Oh motherfucker, If life ain't just a joke (_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_!) Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) If life ain't just a joke (_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_!) Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke (_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_ LA!) Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA!) If life ain't just a joke (_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_LA_****_!) Then why am I dead?_**

**_DEAD!"_**

The song ends and Soul drops the mic on the ground and throw his hands up in the air.

* * *

We make it to the bus after the concert and signing a few autographs, we're in Indiana right now, making our way to New York for a huge concert staring the one and only Soul Eater's.

A few bands are opening for us; it's going to be one of the biggest concerts we've ever done, that's for sure.

"Hey Maka, you're spacing out again." Soul points out. I shake my head and smile. "Oh sorry I was just thinking." I shrug.

We're all on the bus in our pajamas sitting on different couches doing different things…Like usual, yeah nothing has really changed. Everything's still the same as it was a month ago.

"Well quit it, you get a weird look on your face and it creeps me out." He laughs and I glare. "MAKA CHOP!" I slam my book in his head.

"Did you really have to hit me?" He moans out in pain. "You're such an ass." I grumble back and blush a bit when the rest of the m laugh.

"Patti it wasn't that funny." I say when I see her literally rolling on the ground and hands on her stomach laughing like freaking crazy.

"HAHAHA!" she screams louder and I pull out my book.

"MAKAAA CHOP!"

I slam my book into her head and watch her pout while rubbing the top of her head. "Sorry Maka." She says and I smile.

"At least you say sorry." I glare at Soul again and watch him roll his eyes and get back to his video game.

"I'm going to go to bed." I announce and stand up from my chair. "But it's only like 11 o'clock." Liz grumbles, while Tsubaki braids her hair. "Yeah well I'm tired and you guys are all crazy if you're not exhausted after a concert." I stretch and wave as I walk into the girls room and fall into my pull out bed.

* * *

After half an hour, we all get bored and decide to just relax and just talk for a little while, since no one really once to go to bed.

"Hey Liz?" I look over to her; she's lying on the couch with her head in Kids lap as he does her eyebrows.

"Hm?" She says back.

"What happened to Maka?" I ask and she raises her eyebrow. "What do you mean, she's in bed." She points to the bedroom door and I roll my eyes.

"When you guys first joined, you told me Maka has been hurt before, what did you mean by that?" All eyes are on me and Patti and Liz look at each other before Liz smirks.

"Why do you care? Huh Soul?" She wiggles her eyebrows and Kid thumps her. "OW what the hell Kid?!" She rubs her forehead. "You almost messed up my masterpiece!" Kid freaks and we all laugh as Liz pouts.

"Did she get into a bad relationship or something?" I ask after the laughter dies down. Patti giggles, "No she's never had a boyfriend." "Patti!" Liz screeches. "Sorry sissy, but I thought I should just tell him." She protests.

"That doesn't make sense, how was she hurt then?" I ask clearly confused. Everybody is looking from me to Liz.

Liz finally sighs.

"Her dad was a man whore and cheated all the time. After a 6 years of it Kami, Maka's mom finally ditched them, left Maka all alone with her good for nothing father. Maka's never been able to forget it." Liz explains.

I nod and Black*Star speaks up, after a long time of silence.

"Is that why she's a bitch to guys." "Black*Star!" Tsubaki hits him on the shoulder. "Sorry." He says.

After Liz finishes glaring at Star she looks over to me. "She doesn't trust guys, she thinks there all cheating bastards." She says and sits up when Kid finishes.

"Well that explains a lot, that's why she won't tell us anything." Soul rubs his bruised and damaged head. "Actually she doesn't hit you guys because she doesn't trust you, she's just a little violent." Liz laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Damn right she is, I'm not even sure where she pulls those books from!" I say and Tsubaki laughs.

"But I'm really happy she's here with us, since you guys joined our fan numbers have increased and tickets are selling out in a matter of hours." We all nod. "She's pretty amazing isn't she." I say out loud…On accident.

"SOUL AND MAKA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Black*Star and Patti sing together, I roll my eyes but then something hits me.

"Wait, she's never had a boyfriend, but she's 17?" I ask and Kid raises an eyebrow. "So what? You've only had like 3 girlfriends before and they only lasted a week or something." "So that doesn't mean I haven't had my first kiss." I smirk when Liz's face pales.

"Don't you even think about telling her that know that! She'll immediately think I told you!" She shouts and I laugh. "You practically did tell me." "That doesn't matter she'll never trust me again!" "Don't worry I won't tell, I'm just going to use it to my advantage." I smirk as they all raise an eyebrow.

"You're not going too…" Tsubaki trails off and my eyes widen. "No, no, no, God no! I'm just going to mess with her for a little while." I smirk again when Black*Star high fives me.

"Dude that's freaking awesome." He says and I agree.

"I still don't like it; she's not going to like you anymore if you mess with her." Kid says and I roll my eyes. "Have you even had you're first kiss?" I raise my eyebrow and he blushes when all eyes are on him. "O-of course I have!" He says and we all look at him a little longer.

"Dude seriously you're 19 and haven't kissed anyone yet." Black*Star laughs and Tsubaki hits him upside the head. Kid throws his face in his hands. "God I'm such garbage, pathetic and asymmetrical garbage!" He wails and Liz rubs his back.

"No you're not Kid, I think it's sweet. Are you waiting for the right girl or something?" She asks and we all watch in anticipation.

"No just none of them are symmetrical enough!" He lifts his head out of his hands and I stop myself from bursting out into laughter at his red face.

Liz sends me a glare and then looks to Patti. She smiles and something flashes in Liz's eyes. My jaw drops when I figure it out.

"Kid, am I symmetrical?" I hear her ask and Black*Star and Tsubaki's eyes widen, while Patti just giggles.

"Why yes of course you are, one of the most symmetrical people I've ever seen." He smiles brightly and Liz blushes and takes Kids face in her hands and brings him closer. "Okay then." She says and smashes her lips onto his.

Patti smiles brightly and we all go red in the face as we watch Kid's eyes widen and then close as he puts his hands on her waist.

"Well I'm going to bed now; I've had enough mush for one day." I say as I stand up and Patti follows while stretching. "Night." I say and head to the boys room and close the door.

"Night Black*Star." I hear Tsubaki say and I don't hear him say anything back I raise my eyebrow.

"Have you had your first kiss Tsubaki?" I hear him say and I hold my hand over my mouth and open the door just a pinch.

"Yes, have you?" She blushes and my jaw drops again tonight when he shakes his head no. He told me he did that fucking liar!

"No girl is godly enough to stay with me before we y'know." He shrugs and Tsubaki's eyes widen when Black*Star steps closer to her. "Oh god, this is such a drama movie." I whisper to myself.

Black*Star's a good 4 inches taller then Tsubaki so when he gets even closer Tsubaki looks even shorter.

"I-I think there just retarded then, I think you're amazing." She smiles weakly and Black*Star's eyes brighten.

He grabs Tsubaki's face and slowly kisses her and she doesn't back away, but wraps her arms around his neck. Oh god too much, too much!

I close the quickly jump into my bed stuffing my headphones in my ears and closing my eyes.

When I close my eyes images of Maka flash through my head, calling me names and smacking my head with that God damn book.

Oh Maka, you are in for a surprise, paybacks a bitch.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Next chapter should be up by Sunday! I'll start working on it right away! Again thanks for all the reviews and stuff! It means a lot to me! Wow I say that a lot...Oh well it's true! =) **

**Until Next Chapter! **

**-Alli**


	11. Paybacks a bitch

**Nothing to say really, I deiced to post an early chapter...just because I was bored! I hope you like it because the next chapter is going to have some DRAMA! Hahaha I just thought I'd warn you all! **

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Their helping me so much! I hope you like this chapter! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be up tomorrow evening or on Monday! **

**Thanks again and ENJOY! :) **

**-Allison **

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of my bed sinking in. I groaned and rolled on my stomach and stuffed my face in my light blue pillow.

I felt a hand start to stroke my hair and I giggled because it tickled. "C'mon guys it's early and I'm tired…" I moan and when the hand starts to rub my back something feels off.

"Patti, is that you? I told you, while you're in the bathroom leave the giraffe on your bed, I don't need to watch it, he'll be fine." I grumble and then fall into a daze.

The hand on my back starts to get lower and I lift my head up slowly and when it lands on my ass I jump out of my bed and pull my book out from under the covers and get into my fighting stance.

"Who the hell is there!?" I yell and rub my eyes so everything clears up, and I see a flash of red and white run out the door. I growl darkly and jump over my bed and threw the door in a matter of seconds chasing Soul through the bus.

"Soul get your fucking ass out here, don't be a little bitch and hide, I'm seriously not in the mood." I say angrily, because he's somewhere around here I just can't see him.

I know it's a little weird that Soul is the most unique person you could imagine, with tan skin, deep red eyes and hair as white as fresh snow, not to mention he's 6'2 and is very built, and I can't find him anywhere.

I look behind the futon and then the couch and then I look behind my dark red chair that I always sit in. Nope not there.

I hear a small noise of a door opening and I run to the closet and throw it open.

Not there, damn.

"Ahem." Soul clears his throat behind me and grabs my waist. "Ahhh! What the hell is your problem Soul! You god damn fucking asshole!" I scream and he throws me onto one of the couches.

"Morning beautiful." Soul pins my hands above my head and traps my legs with his. His other hand runs to my cheek and I try my very hardest to bite him but it's not working, he keeps moving further.

"Get the hell off of me you fucking moron…What's gotten into you?" I ask while glaring at him. He just smirks and looks down at my pajama shorts and red tank top.

"You look hot in the morning; you know other girls look like shit." He mumbles and I try to head bump him, he just backs away.

"Seriously Soul are you high or something!?" I say annoyingly. He just chuckles darkly and I shiver, he notices…shit.

"No I'm not high nor am I crazy, can't I just hang out with you?" He raises his eyebrow and I scoff.

"Sure you can, get the fuck off of me and we can hang." I say and he smirks and puts his hand on my forehead and runs it down my face again.

"You know you swear a lot when you're angry and you're really cute when you're angry. And you know I can't let you go now, I might end up in the hospital." He laughs again and I roll my eyes, and try to keep my blush under control.

"What are you really doing soul, just let me up and we can forget all of this. I wont say a word, you obviously got into something and are sick, we never have to talk about this again." I say and he leans in closer are breaths are mixing and my heart jumps and I feel my whole body freeze.

"I don't want to stop." He growls deeply and the blush falls upon my face and something in his eyes brighten.

"I'm not sick; I'm just hanging out with you." He presses his forehead against mine and when I hear a door open and Soul looks over his shoulder I knee him in the one place where a male should. Not. Be. Kicked.

"Ah, fuck!" He groans and rolls off the couch. I jump up and kick him in the stomach, and grab my book and…

"MAKA CHOP, MAKA CHOP, MAKA CHOP!" I scream loud enough for the whole bus to pull over on the side of the road.

Justin and Stein coming running over.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Stein screams with angry eyes but I'm just glaring at the moaning and bleeding male on the purple carpeted floor.

"He was practically raping me!" I shout over Soul complains.

Stein raises an eyebrow and Justin just shakes his head. "What?" Justin asks.

"I woke up to him rubbing my ass, and then he trapped me and tried to kiss me!" I scream. "Hell no, I never tried to kiss you!" Soul says slowly pulling himself up on the couch.

"Please just don't scream like that again, I have to drive another 7 hours before my break time and we should be in New York around 10 in the morning tomorrow, I really don't want to have to stop this bus again." Justin says and we all nod and watch as he walks away and no speaks again until the bus starts again.

"Please explain Soul." Stein crosses his arms and stares at him.

"I was just messing with her, it's just payback and that's not going to be the last of it." He smirks at me and my eyes widen, "What do you mean payback! What the hell did I do to you!?" I shout and he laughs.

"Maka you hit me all the time and constantly insult me, I'm just returning the favor…but in a different way." "He can't do this! Make him stop Stein!" I point to him and Stein rubs his forehead.

"As long as he doesn't actually do anything to you, then I'm not getting into this." With that he walks back to the front of the bus and sits with Justin.

I send a nasty glare at Soul and he just smirks.

"I'm not scared of you; I hope know that whatever you do I'm not falling for you're little pranks!" I say angrily when he just looks at me.

"Ugh I'm going to bed….and I'm locking the door." I say when I see him about to come up with a comment.

"Night princess, see you when you get up." He says and I turn my back on him and flip him off. I slam my door when I hear him laugh.

Jackass.

* * *

Well once I got up again around 11 in the morning some certain people had some certain things to share with me.

"He kissed me Maka! He really did!" "I kissed him Maka! Did you know that he has like amazing soft lips?! Probably because his lips _were_ virgins!" "I told you Maka! My giraffe dropped in the toilet! I told you someone needs to watch him!"

"Just shut up for a second! One at a time!" I yell over there babbling they all stare wide at me.

"Now you can go first Tsubaki." I point to her and she smiles and blushes.

"We were just talking and then he asked me if I kissed anybody yet and I said yes and he told me he hasn't! He said no girl was godly enough for him and it always ended before they could…yeah anyway! Then he kissed me! Just right out of the blue!"

She was red in the face and breathing hard I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well good for you, are you guys going out?" I asked and she slumped forward a little. "I'm not sure, he left right after we…um made out for a little while." She said quietly and looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Its fine Tsubaki, he was probably just nervous, I mean he just got his first kiss and it sounds like he's been hurt before. So just give him some time." I say and she smiles. "You're right Maka, Thanks." I point to Liz next.

"You're up."

"Kid never kissed anyone before and he looked so embarrassed, not to mention super cute! And he said that I was beautifully symmetrical, and it just happened! I grabbed his face and kissed him! And let me tell you something for someone who hasn't kissed anybody before he was amazing!" She says excitedly and has a dreamy daze in her eyes.

"Are _you_ guys going out now?" I ask and she blushes. "I want to ask him out, but I'm not sure what he'll say." She looks at her fingers and I smile.

"He likes you Liz, if he said you're symmetrical then he's yours." I say and she smiles again. "Are you sure it's not going to be weird or anything?" "No I'm sure, he likes you and you like him, it will work out perfectly." "Thanks Maka." "No problem."

"Go Patti." I point to her.

"I dropped my giraffe in the toilet! I told you that you need to watch him while I'm in the bathroom!" she holds up a dripping wet stuffed animal and we all back away.

"EW Patti! Get that away from us!" I yell and she laughs crazily and throws it onto the ground and pulls out another one from the closet, leaving the wet and ruined one on the floor leaving a puddle stain.

"Wait Maka, how come you're so good at love advice, when you've never had a boyfriend _or_ kissed anybody?" Liz asks and I blush a little.

"I can read people I guess, and just because I haven't kissed anybody before has nothing to do with it." I cross my arms and Tsubaki smiles.

"Don't you want to kiss someone; I mean like get it over with." She says and I nod. "Yeah I want to get it over with, just so people will leave me alone." I say and they all smile wickedly.

"Well then just kiss somebody! I mean you're famous now, when you're signing autographs pick a cute guy and lay one on him." Liz says and Patti gives her a high five.

"NO!" I burst and they all raise an eyebrow.

"I want it to be with someone I at least know! I don't really care if it means anything or not, but I am _not_ kissing a random stranger." I tell them and Patti speaks up.

"Didn't Soul kiss you this morning?"

"WHAT!?" They all yell and look at my red face.

"No he did not, I'm guessing you were the one who opened the door…And why didn't you help me!?" I ask and she smirks.

"I wanted you to have some privacy."

"Patti, he did not kiss me, he wouldn't want to kiss me. He was just messing with me, like payback, as he would call it." I frown.

"I think he likes you." Tsubaki says and I blush. "No he doesn't, to be honest, I'm pretty sure nobody likes me. I'm not that pretty, and I don't have anything to offer like…most girls." I look down at my chest and Liz smacks me upside the head.

"Ow why did you do that!?" I say rubbing my head. "Because you're talking shit, Maka you're beautiful. Why can't you see that?" She asks sadly and Tsubaki and Patti look like they might cry.

"I'm not looking down on myself, I'm just stating the truth." I say and Tsubaki speaks up. "Do you not see all the guys that love you? I mean they scream your name almost every night."

"They don't _know_ me, they like me because I'm famous. They don't actually care about me." I say and they all nod. "I just really hate the whole love thing, I'm not looking for a relationship, and I don't need to be kissed, I could care less." I say and get up from my bed.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get a big batch of chocolate chip waffles and a ton of syrup, because I don't care. Later." I wave as I walk out the door.

Not feeling the sad eyes that are watching my back as I make my way into the kitchen.

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope you like it! MAYBE if I don't have anything to do I can update again today! But I can't promise you anything! but please review and tell me what you think! =) **

**Thanks again for al lthe reviews and stuff! **

**-Alli **


	12. Far Away But So Close

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter! I wasn't supposed to update until later, but it's been pouring rain in Sacramento and we got flooded in, so I was bored had nothing to do and I decided to post this chapter earlier! **

**I really hope you like it, because I'm crazy excited about it! A major warning...There is a ton of Drama in this chapter so just deal with it, because every story needs some Drama! ;) **

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews! There seriously pushing me forward and helping me write this story! :) I love you all and thanks again! :D **

**ENJOY! **

**-Allison.**

* * *

Its 6:00 P.M right now and we're all sitting in the living room watching the Office. To be honest it's pretty funny but I've seen all the episodes already, so I'm pretty bored.

We should be on the borderline of New York in just a few minutes, and we're stopping so Justin can take a nap and we're supposed to be off the bus for at least 3 hours.

The borderline has a lot of things to do, Black*Star and me looked it up on his phone and there's a cool club that we want to check out, so we're stopping a few miles away from it and taking a cab there.

"Maka snap out of it." Liz pushes me off the couch and I fall with an oof.

"God you could've just said so, you didn't need to push me." I say pulling myself back up to my spot next to Black*Star and Liz.

"I did you wouldn't listen." She rolls her eyes and I blush a little. "When are we going to be there? Your God is bored and tired of having to hear whiny girls all day!" Black*Star complains and I hit him in the arm.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" He rubs his arm. "I barley touched you! Jeez for a 'God' you're such a weenie!" I cross my arms and he puffs out his chest and stands up. "I'm not a weenie tiny-tits" He smirks and looks at me chest.

I throw my arms over my chest and look around, I see that everybody is watching and waiting to see what I do next. I meet Soul's eyes and he smiles widely. Yeah I still haven't forgiven him yet…not even close.

"Their not so small!" I say and fume red when everyone laughs.

"Oh really, what are you an A?" He asks and I blush out of embarrassment. "Ha you are!" He points a finger at me and I roll my eyes.

"No I'm not you jackass! I'm a B thank you very much!" I say and when he smirks again my hand twitches for my biggest book. I swear he says one more thing it's going in his head.

"Not that much of a difference. I mean I guess it doesn't matter since you are the youngest in the group…what are you ten?" He points to my pig-tails and I scream.

"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I scream and make everybody jump.

"I'm not a fucking kid and at least I act my age! God I'm so tired of everyone telling me what I lack! Obviously I know I'm not beautiful or don't have a giant rack like all you guys like to drool over! I'm so fucking sorry I'm not like the other fucking girls on this stupid bus! I'm freaking sorry for not being as amazing as all of you fucking morons!"

I let everything out, because between things that happened this morning with Soul and seeing that smirk, then talking about first kisses with the girls and how _everybody_ has had theirs but I haven't, yeah I was ready to blow.

"Maka chill out, I never said that," Black*Star starts but I cut him off. "No I'm so tired of this! I don't care if you didn't say anything like this shit; I just need to get out of here." I say and stop over to the door but stop when I hear a sniffle.

I look over my shoulder and see Tsubaki with her hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, it's nothing you need to cry about, I'm not worth it seriously. I just need to think."

I say and the second I feel the bus stop and Stein comes in to tell us we're free to go, I'm already out the small door and out into the warm November air.

* * *

"I didn't do anything! You all heard! She just flipped out!" Black*Star protest at my cold glare.

We decided to head to the club and see if that's where Maka ran off to, she really shouldn't be out here by herself, I mean what if something happens to her? So not cool.

"I really hope she's okay." Tsubaki says and Black*Star wraps an arm around her shoulders; she blushes and leans her head on his shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"She's fine! I gave her the blessing of my giraffe! He always protects you." She whispers the last part and I wish the Taxi would just get here already.

"Yeah, she just needed some air, she hasn't flipped out like that in a while, actually it's been a few years, after she caught her dad in the act with her history teacher." Liz explains and we all nod, knowing the story behind Maka and her good for nothing father.

"Why haven't you said anything Soul? Aren't you worried about Maka?" Kid asks and I raise an eyebrow. "I don't need to worry." I shrug trying to keep the real worry off my face.

"Aren't you her boyfriend?" Patti pipes in and I flinch. "Hell no, why would you say that?" I say and all eyes are on me.

"Oh you want to be her boyfriend right? Because I saw you guys this morning and you tried to kiss her! That's what you do when you when you're _in love_ with someone. That's what Sis told me last night!" Liz and Kid flush and look away from each other.

"Right Patti." She says and Kid smiles and takes her hand.

"Okay first…I wasn't trying to kiss her, and I don't like her, I was messing with her, because she's fucking violent and needed a taste of her own medicine, and because I'm a cool guy and cool guys don't hit girls, I had to do something else." I say and throw my hands up in the air.

"But that was you outside are door this afternoon right." Tsubaki says and Black*Star chuckles.

I feel my face get red but I hold it down because cool guys don't blush, blushing isn't cool.

"I was trying to get some more dirt on Maka!" I say and then Liz says, "So you heard that she wants her first kiss with some one she knows?" "No I heard that you wanted her to kiss some random stranger though." I lied about the first part…of course I heard.

"Well she said no. so you can still do it." Tsubaki says and my jaw drops. "I'm not kissing Maka; I don't like her like that. We're friends, and band mates! That's it." I say and when the taxi pulls up I open the door and yell behind me, "Get the next one, this one's full."

And with that I tell the gruff old man where to go, and make my way to 'Rockers Beauty.'

* * *

I pulled into Rockers Beauty about 12 minutes after I stormed off.

I signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. Then the manager found me and asked me to do a song for them, I agreed having the perfect song in mind.

He took me to the back room and gave me some extra clothing, he also said that I could keep them afterward, and even though I normally wouldn't wear a black mini skirt and a tight red tank top, on any normal day I thought I could at least wear it when I do concerts and stuff.

I finished tying my black high tops back up and decided to take my 'childish' pig-tails out and shook my head a little to let it fall down my back.

"I'm ready." I force a smile and the man named Chris leads me to the small stage with a band setting up.

"Okay listen up rockers! We have someone very special guest tonight! The very Maka Albarn from the Soul Eater's!" Chris shouts over the microphone and waves me up to him. I smile and walk ob stage and wave politely when the people cheer.

"Please take it away Maka; we all love your music." Chris exists the stage and I whisper to the band what song I'm going to play, they all smile and nod and get into position.

"Hey guys! I'm glad to be here, and I hope you like the song, it kind of fits how I feel right now!" I say and the somewhat 100 people cheer again.

I point to the band and the music starts and I hum along with it for a minute.

**_"I will not make The same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break The way you did, you fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far."_**

The drums start and I put both my hand on the microphone.

**_"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid."_**

The music gets quit again and flashes of the kids in school calling me names, pulling my pig-tails and making fun of how smart I am run through my head, I don't notice that a familiar lead singer walks through the door.

**_"I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with"_**

I remember how when mama left I stopped crying because I was tired of showing weakness, I was so little when she left, I was 6 years old and she left me with the man who ruined her life, thinking I was going to turn out handy dandy! I close my eyes tighter and hold back the tears as the music picks back up.

**_"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid."_**

I sing louder and meaning every word when I see my papa in my head, bringing home a new lady friend. That's right I would walk to and from school everyday and be left alone until 7:30 each night until papa got home and sent me to bed so he and his friend could talk…bull shit.

**_"I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known Better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same damn thing!"_**

I remember once hearing my papa cry every night after his newest bed buddy left, crying and saying how much he loved _his_ Kami and Maka, how hard he tries to stop. I would try to show him that he can get better by doing the right thing and getting good grades and keeping the house in shape, I wouldn't complain for things like a normal child, but no matter how hard I tried he still cheated and he cried every night because of it.

**_"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life Because it's empty Because of you I am afraid."_**

I open my eyes finally and the very first person I see is Soul and the tears stream down my face. I can't hold it back any more and I'm not going to try to.

**_"Because of you Because of you"_**

I finish the song and the crowd is nearly in tears but the second Soul steps on stage all there jaws dropped and even louder cheers are heard.

"That was amazing Maka." He gets into my bubble and takes my hands into his face using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

I sniff and nod, "I was pretty good huh." He chuckles. "I want to do one more song okay then we can get out of here." He tells me and my eyes widen. 'I'm not really fit to do another song if you can tell." I say but he ignores me and walks to the band, telling them the song of his choice.

"Hey guys! Me and Maka here are going to do one more song for you guys, just because we love you so much! Ho does that sound?" Soul takes the microphone away from me and talks to the audience. The cries of joy are too loud and I have to hold myself back from covering my ears.

"Okay then! I hope you enjoy!"

And then the music starts.

(Bold = Soul….Bold Italic = Maka….Italic = Both)

**"This time, this place Misused, mistakes too long, too late who was I to make you wait?**** Just one chance, just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know you know, you know"**

Soul starts to sing and I feel my heart clench, I love this song but I'm still nervous.

I listen to Soul carefully and wait for my turn to sing.

**"That I love you, I have loved you all along And I miss you, been far away for far too long ****I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."**

Soul sings beautifully and slowly walks up to me as I pull the microphone to my mouth. I meet his eyes and the whole club vanishes. It's only me, him and the music.

**_"One my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you I'd withstand All of it to hold your hand_****_ I'd give it all, I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know You know, you know"_**

Even though this is definitely not a duet I still feel something bubble in my stomach as he gets close enough to take my hand and place it on his chest, right over his heart…which is beating oddly fast. He watches every move my face makes as I sing and is eyes lower onto my lips as I place my hand over my stomach and sing out the next part of the song strongly.

**_"That I love you, I have loved you all along And I miss you, been far away for far too long _****_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore!" _**

I feel tears well up in my eyes again when I see the soft and gentle look in Souls eyes, it's very un Soul like, but I remember that he saw me cry just a few seconds ago and I curse myself for being weak.

_"So far away, been far away for far too long __So far away, been far away for far too long But you know You know, you know"_

We both sing and jump a little when we hear the crowds burst of energy.

_"I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say__  
I love you, I have loved you all along And I forgive you for being away for far too long So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go."_

Soul steps closer to me and I can't back away, I feel drawn to him like he's pulling me in...Wait, that my be his hand around my waist.

**"Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore believe it, hold on to me, never let me go,"**

He spins me in a circle and I accidentally put m hand over his heart when I stop spinning. He must've noticed that I was moving it away because he quickly places his hand over it and tugs me closer our microphones almost hit.

**"Hold**** on to me, never let me go ****Hold on to me, never let me go" **

He takes my hand in his other hand and puts it around his neck; I blush the whole time as the music starts to fade, and his face inches closer.

When all the music stops his lips meet mine in my very first kiss, with the one and only Soul Evans.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it! Next chapter should be up on Tuesday! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh and the song 'Far Away' By Nickleback was requested by my best friend, Well he actually said it would be a good song to pick and I agreed, I made it into a duet, even though it's not...Oh well, my story I can do what i want ;) **

**Thanks again everyone! :D **

**See you all next time! **

**-Alli**


	13. You'll Never Be The Same

**I know I said I'd update tomorrow but I was up.. literally all night writing, I'm not joking, I couldn't stop! So now I'm tired and going to sleep :) I hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on it! **

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow! :) **

**ENJOY! **

**-Allison**

* * *

I don't know why I did it, but I did.

I kissed Maka Albarn.

Shit.

Something about the look on her face as she sang, the way it reached her eyes and the way her lips moved…God I don't know what came over me, but it did, and I smashed my lips on hers.

My eyes were closed but I'm guessing she was terrified, but I wanted this to be her first real kiss and make it count, so I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her a little closer, I opened my eyes just a bit to see hers closed.

I closed my eyes again and moved my head to the other side and just placed small kisses on her lips over and over again. I mean seriously I wasn't going to have a make out session with her, and we're on stage in front of tons of people, wouldn't that be weird.

Double shit.

I pulled away and took a few steps back and watched as her eyes slowly opened and her face brightens into a shiny red.

The people were cheering and shouting, a few girls were crying and walking away and the worst thing is that people took out their phone and were taking pictures.

Yup I'm officially screwed.

"W-why did you do that?" Maka asks and my eyes widen at the new look in her eyes, that I can't read.

"Maka it's not what you think. I'm sorry." I say and tears well up in her eyes but she quickly blinks them away.

"It's okay, I um guess I should thank you, you know for getting it over with, but we have a problem." She points to the still cheering crowd and they all chant our names.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason; I mean why was she going to cry, she said she didn't care if it meant something. I shake my head and I deicide to talk to her about it later.

"Um I say we run." I say and grab her hand and bolt off the stage.

* * *

I don't know why it hurt when Soul said it's not what you think, but it did, and pretty bad too.

But I couldn't be mad for some reason, I mean I just got my first kiss, I'm freaking 17 and just got my first kiss. Wow I feel like a child, maybe Black*Star was right. No. I shake my head and clear my thoughts as I ran with Soul.

"Where are we going!?" I yell he barley looks over his shoulder at me and then answers.

"We're going to the bus." "Wait but we're not supposed to be there Justin's sleeping." I say and when he smirks my heart skips a beat…shit.

"We're going to climb to the roof, we need to talk anyway." My stomach sinks at the mention of talking…I hate talking.

Once we get to the bus we find the latter that leads to the roof and I let Soul go first since I'm still in the skirt.

"Maka I have no idea why I did that." He says once I jump in his hide out and sit across from him on a blanket.

"Its fine, I really don't care." I shrug even though the words feel like a saw in my mouth cutting away my tongue, I Force a smile and try to erase that gross image from my head.

"If it weren't for you I might have not been kissed till I was forty and finally worked up the courage." It was meant to be funny but Soul didn't laugh he just looked up at me….and glared. Wow can you say awkward.

"Why do you do that?" He says and I jump a little and the seriousness in his tone.

"Do what?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "You're beautiful Maka; I don't know why you don't see it." He shakes his head and for the second time that day anger flares in me.

"I really wish people would stop telling me that, I'm not like Liz or Tsubaki, hell I'm not even like Patti." I say with a shrug trying not to yell.

"Who cares? You don't need tits to be beautiful Maka, yeah their hot, but to be honest the only thing they have to look forward to is music, when you are so ridiculously smart and are great with people, so what if you have _minor_ anger issues, you have an amazing voice and can actually have a future out of music if you wanted…Why do you care what other people think?" Soul says and my eyes widen.

"I-I don't know." I say and all the anger washed out of me. "I just had to deal with it all during middle school and high school, people picking on me and forcing me to do their home work and shit, I'm just tired of looking at everyone else and seeing these amazing people with smiles o there faces and you know happy people…" I pause for a second.

"While I have a broken family and am not as _developed _as the others. I hate the act that I didn't get to grow up without a mother and had to live with a dirty man whore for a father. I mean it really sucks." I say and when I hear him chuckle I snap my head up.

"My dad passed away when I was 15, he got really sick and stuff and I don't know it ended up killing him one night." Tears well up in my eyes again but I don't say anything.

"After he died, Wes my older brother left me alone with my mom, he never told us where he went to but he left me with my depressed mother, I mean are you fucking kidding me, I just lost my father and he deiced to run off. She committed suicide a year later, two months before my birthday." He wipes his nose and stares at his feet, I can tell he's holding in tears so I quickly get up and sit next to him, while I slip my hand into his big warm one.

"I was put into an orphanage for 3 days, and then Stein adopted me, and raised me as his own, no one else wanted a 15 year old monster looking teenager with dead parents and I'm glad, I don't know what I'd do without Stein. He and my father were good friends for a long time and I would see him almost everyday. But after he dad died he went on a vacation and came back to take care of me when he found out mom killed herself."

I can't hold it in anymore, I let the tears fall down my face and I let out a choked sob. "I'm so sorry Soul, I had no idea." I say honestly and I look up to him and see that he's staring at me.

"You don't look like a monster, not at all. I like the way you look it makes you different and being different is good, and you didn't deserve what happened to you, and I'd change it if it were possible." I say and a tear rolls down his face, he tries to hide it but I take his face in my hands quickly and kiss away the tear.

Don't ask me why…I know it seems weird but he closed his eyes and carefully listened to my words.

"You didn't get a chance to cry Soul, I know you think it's _uncool_ but it's not, its natural. People cry when they lose somebody they love, I cried when my mama left, see everybody does it. Please Soul let it out it's not healthy." I whisper my hands finding there way into his hair and when he opens his eyes and tears start to run down his cheeks I bury my head in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Soul." I say and cry into his shoulder also. "I know it hurts, but you can make it through all of this, I know you can. You've made it this far." I say and he says, "It just hurts so fucking bad Maka." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"I know." Is all I say and then after a while we just sit there holding each other, if this wasn't a sad moment I'd probably be blushing right now.

"Thanks Maka, I mean I really did need that." Soul says slowly as he pulls away…I let go a little bit too but not fully.

"Its fine, to be honest, I needed it too." I smile a little, but it vanishes when I meet his eyes. They look confused like he's trying to figure something out. I raise an eyebrow and start to unravel my hands when he whispers…."Kiss me."

My eyes immediately close and I close the gap between us.

The only reason I did it was because I wanted to see if there was a spark…you know all the different feeling you get when you kiss someone…you love. Yeah I only read about it but I think that's what I'm feeling.

Soul pulls me on top of him as he lies down and then rolls us over so that he's on top of me. I open my moth when his tongue presses against my lips and I moan while we fight for dominance.

WE make out for a little over 2 minutes then he pulls back, his eyes clouded over and my heart thumps quickly when he starts to open his mouth, and what I hope he's going to say is "Where have been all my life?" Like a regular girl with a crush hopes.

But nope what he said broke my heart literally.

"I can't be with you Maka, I didn't feel anything."

My eyes widen and I feel my throat tie up into several knots.

I softly push his chest and he backs up, and I stand up. "It's okay I didn't feel anything either." I lie. And I see pain and hurt wash through his face and I try not to burst out crying again.

"Right so, what now?" He asks and I shrug. "We forget it and move on, we don't feel anything so no awkwardness, let's just hope those people who took pictures, keep it to themselves and we won't have to tell anybody." I say with a forced smile and he nods slowly.

"Okay, well I'm going back to the club to find the others. You coming with?" He asks and climbs the crates that are in the corner of the hide out.

I shake my head. "No I'm actually gonna go for a walk." I say and flinch when I see that look on his face. He looks sad but sounds fine…I don't get it; he said he didn't feel anything first. Not me, so he can't be pissed at me and I'm not going to stand around and cry about it, I'm not in love with him it was just a 30 minute crush since he was my first kiss… that's it.

"Okay then have fun." He says and with that he leaves me and I fall apart when I don't hear him anymore.

* * *

**I know not as long as usual but I like it, next chapter will be up tomorrow and I get to introduce another main part of the story! I still hope you like it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **

**I love you all and thank you so much for all the reviews! If you want to request a song just PM me...I Might not be able to use it...but it's worth a shot right :) **

**Thanks again**

**-Alli. **


	14. Odd One

**Okay so super excited about this chapter for some reason! I really hope you people like it because I know I do! :) Thank you all so much for the reviews and song requests! There all amazing and I promise I will use a lot of them! There will be more concerts and more songs I will use even if it's not in this chapter or the next one I promise I will get around to using it! :) **

**I really hope you enjoy! :)**

**-Allison **

* * *

The next morning wasn't a surprise, it was uncool and totally expected.

"What the fuck is this!?" Stein says with an angry tone and slams a stack of Magazines and news paper on the table where me and the rest of the band were eating cereal…Except Maka. She was here when we got back from the club last night, and when I walked in she sent me a glare that I don't think she thought I saw and marched into the girls room with a slam of the door and didn't come out at all.

I look at the front cover and slam my head on the table with a groan.

**_"The question we've all been asking is finally answered!_**

**_ Lead singer Soul Evans and Maka Albarn,_**

**_Showed the world their true feelings, when Soul planted _**

**_ A hot one on Maka last night at 'Rockers_**

**_Beauty' while singing a duet for the fans. They are now _**

**_ Voted cutest couple in the _****_United States_****_._**

**_We are hoping that tonight at their concert they'll be _**

**_ Able to spill some juicy details about this _**

**_ Hot romance. _**

**_Until next time fellow fans of the Soul Eater's."_**

That's what the front page said with a picture of Maka and me kissing on the stage.

"Is there something you wanted to share with us Soul, you know before you tell the world any more about this 'Hot romance?'"

I look around the room to see the reactions. Liz is glaring at me… like a scary glare, really scary. Patti is trying not to laugh. Black*Star's jaw is to the floor. Kid is trying to see if the kiss was symmetrical or not and Tsubaki's hand is over her mouth with wide eyes.

"Okay it's not what you think! I swear it meant nothing! We're not into each other like that, it was just rush of the moment type thing!" I say with my hands up trying to look Stein in the eyes but failing miserably.

"How do I know that Soul?! I told you what happens with shit like this! I could care less if you have a relationship with one of the band members as long as you don't go public with it and it won't ruin the music! You tell me that you guys just kissed in front of all these people and it didn't mean anything?!"

I nod my head slowly but before I can say anything else I hear Maka's voice.

"That's exactly what he said, and he means it." All eyes focus on Maka and I have to hold in my gasp. She ditched the jeans and sweatshirt and put on a short jean skirt and a tight white spaghetti strapped tank top. Her hair was down and she was wearing black ankle boots…If she looked beautiful every other day…she looked like a freaking model today.

"Ah Maka, so nice of you to join us. Care to explain what these papers are talking about." Stein tosses her one and she reads it then rolls her eyes.

"Who woulda thought my first kiss would be published for the world to see." She mumbles to herself but I'm pretty sure we all heard.

"It didn't mean anything, _we're_ nothing besides I have a date today anyway, and it's not with the oh so loved Soul Evans." She says and Steins eyes widen a bit while something in my stomach rips…wait that might be my heart in my chest.

"But we're leaving in 15 minutes." Tsubaki finally speaks up. Maka smiles and I can tell it's fake.

"Well he's going to our concert, and asked me if I wanted to get something to eat after. I said yes because we're not leaving for a few weeks and I thought why not he's a nice guy oh and did I mention he's the lead singer of 'Break?'" She smirks when all the gasps are heard.

"You're going out with Asura?" Liz says and I look to Stein, he has the same worried expression as me.

"Yup he's doing a Goth concert tonight and asked me to stop by after ours…you guys are all invited to." She smiles while pouring her orange juice.

"YES YOUR GOD IS READY TO ROCK OUT WITH GOTH'S!" Black*Star yell and my eye twitches.

"Yay! I'm so excited! I've never been to one of their concerts!" Patti squeals while Liz is still glaring at me, and then nods her head over to Maka mouthing the words, 'Fix this.'

"M-Maka, I don't think that's a very good idea." I speak up and curse myself for sounding uncool.

Maka sends me a glare and then smiles wickedly. "Well then it pretty much sucks that I don't care about your opinion." She says and I stand up and yell,

"What the fuck is your problem Maka? Why are you being a total bitch!?" Her eyes widen Stein lays a hand on my shoulder but I shake it off.

"Asura's a first class Jack ass, and you know it…why are you doing this? You're going to just end up hurt." I say and watch hurt fall in her eyes.

"Well, maybe I am being a bitch, but at least he can make me smile and actually likes me, he said he like's that I'm the way I am, he doesn't call me names and makes me feel bad about myself. He likes my music and I'm going out with him wither you like it or not…oh and by the way…Asura said the same thing about you, First class Jack Ass, funny isn't it, he knows you so well." She smiles and then does a two finger solute picks up her book and then walks back into her bedroom.

"What in Black*Stars name did you do Soul?" Liz growls and I flinch while I sit back down in my chair.

"Yeah I've never once seen her so upset." Patti adds.

"I didn't do anything, maybe it's just her time of the month! I mean hell I don't know!" I throw my hands in the air and Black*Star speaks up.

"Well I'm going to go check my drums and ya I'm just going to go." He says awkwardly and stands up and walks into the boy's room.

"Yeah so am I." Kid says and then Patti then Stein and it's just me and Liz.

"I thought I told you not to hurt her!" She whispers angrily. "I didn't!" I say back and she scoffs.

"Well that's a lie! You obviously did something and I'm not letting you get away with it, I really don't like that Asura creep, I've heard what he does and I'm not letting that happen to Maka, so you better fix this."

"Like I said I don't like it either, but how the hell am I supposed to fix this!? I didn't do anything, she said she didn't care if her first kiss meant something or not so I did it and it meant nothing!" I say and Liz's eyes widen.

"You're lying." She whispers and my eyes widen.

"What?"

"You felt something….You like her." She says and I feel my face brighten.

"No I don't, I don't like her like that…sure I'm upset she's going out with that ass Asura but that's only because I don't want to see her hurt." I say and she shakes her head.

"Why did you lie to her…She doesn't deserve to be lied to. She a good person and never wanted any trouble, so you get your feeling straight and look me in the eye and tell me that you have no feeling for her what so ever."

Images of Maka flash through my head, her smiling and singing like her life depended on it. Her eyes and lips catch me off guard when I look back to when were in the hide out. The way she looked genuinely sorry for me and she looked so beautiful. The way her lips felt against mine I swear the softest lips I've ever felt, and the way she kissed my tears…I swear I've never felt anything better.

But I can't like her; I can't love her, because everyone I love…Always disappears. Everything I've ever cared for left me alone on this planet. My father. My mother. And Wesley. I'm not about to let Maka leave me either.

So I work up the courage and stand taller.

"I don't like Maka." I say and she smiles sadly.

"You're a bad liar Soul. I know you don't like her, but _love_ is a totally different thing. I won't tell anyone, but I swear Soul if she ends up hurt by this bastard of a guy then I'm taking her and we're leaving the band. That's a promise."

With that she walks into her bedroom leaving me in the kitchen to stumble when I feel the bus start to move.

'She's right; I am a total first class jack ass.'

* * *

Soul starts the piano as I watch from behind the curtain, I've never really heard him play the piano before, he tries to avoid it as much as he can. Like I will purposely pick a song with a piano in it but he just refuses to do it….ass.

Yeah I still haven't forgiven him…not even close it's been like 6 hours since then and he's tried to talk to me several different times, but he never says he's sorry, he just says how much he hates Asura.

I personally think he's an awesome person. With his black hair and pale white skin, his eyes are an amazing feature, there like this bronze color and even though I was afraid of him at first I warmed up to him and he asked me to get a late snack after his Goth concert. I agreed.

**_"Despite the lies that you're making your love is mine for the taking my love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses."_**

Soul sings and gets up from the key bored bench and makes his way to center stage.

**_"Despite the lies that you're making your love is mine for the taking my love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses"_**

Soul sings the verse again and winks at the girls in the crowd along with the little head nod thing boys do….I find it rather annoying.

**_"I will be the one that's gonna hold you I will be the one that you run to my love is a burning, consuming fire._**

**_No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the dark."_**

He looks to Tsubaki and Kid who are back to back and playing hard cords together, Kids a little taller then her so the whole thing looks amazing, Black*Star is glaring at Kid from afar as he pounds away on his Blue and Black drum set.

Man do I feel lucky I'm not those drums….I think to myself as his pounds get harder the longer he watches them.

**_"No_****_, you'll never be alone _****_When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear my whispers in the dark_****_ Whispers in the dark!"_**

Soul sings quickly and does a few dance moves as he waits for his next line. My eyes widen when he looks at me behind the curtain and smiles as he sings.

**_"You feel so lonely and ragged You lay here broken and naked My love is just waiting To clothe you in crimson roses  
I will be the one that's gonna find you I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is a burning, consuming fire!"_**

I gulp down air as he does the wink nod smile thing and even though I said it was annoying…I might have only meant it when he does it to other girls.

He notices my blush and smiles brightly not a smirk or a cheesy grin a smile. But then think of Asura and roll my eyes while looking at Patti and Liz dancing on stage…doing several fist pumps and jumps in the air.

**_"No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark!"_**

When Soul starts to sing again my eyes tear away from Patti and Liz and right back to him… he must have noticed from the corner of his eye because I see him wink at me.

I look at Tsubaki as she pushes off of Kid easily and does an amazing guitar solo with the crowd going crazily wild. I mean the guards were pushing 20 people away every minute.

**_"No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark"_**

He sings and looks into the crowd and slides on his knees to the front of the stage where girls reach out to him.

**_"Whispers in the dark _****_Whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark!"_**

He sings and all the lights shut off from the stage.

"We'll be right back with another song guy's Thank you!" Soul screams into the microphone and gets loud cheering in return. I watch him run off stage and right towards me.

"How was that Maka?" Soul asks and I smile a little as his eyes shine with hope.

"It was great." I say and he smiles again. "Listen Maka-" He tries to start but I hold up my hand to silence him.

"I really don't want to hear this again Soul, it's the same thing over and over again…Don't go tonight, it's a bad idea, He an ass and blah, blah, blah." I say and watch him flinch.

"I don't care what you people think…Hell I don't care what anybody thinks. I'm my own person, and I'll do what I want, if I want to take a chance and go out with Asura then I will, I joined the band because I wanted to be free form my papa and I wanted to do something with my life. I don't care that there's going to be drama and I still have no idea how I'm going to explain that kiss to Asura but I'm going to, because it's simple really, it meant nothing."

I finish and Soul is staring at me wide eyed with hurt and pain flashing through them…Okay now I feel guilty.

"You're right Maka," Soul starts nodding his head slowly; I feel a sharp pain shoot through my chest.

"You are your own person and you do have control over what you do, I'm just worried about you, even though I know I shouldn't be because I know you don't care if you're accepted or not, but I'm going to worry about you no matter what. You're, um, my- my best friend I guess." He says with a shrug and I try not to let the water in my eyes fall when he said I was his best _friend_.

"Ahem, Um thank you Soul, y'know for understanding." I say and he pulls me into a hug before I could progress what was going on.

"I'm always going to worry about you Maka." He whispers in my ear and then takes off before I an say anything. I watch him step on stage and yell out to the crowd.

"This one is for our very own MAKA ALBARN!" And then he sits down on a stool with a microphone in hand and Tsubaki sits next to him with her guitar.

* * *

I listen as Tsubaki starts the guitar in a smooth melody and I smile to her when she winks at me. She knows the song by heart.

**_"Odd one, you're never alone I'm here and I will reflect you Both of us basically unattached To anything or anyone unless we're pretending You live your life in your head Some call it imagination I'd rather focus instead on anything except What I'm feeling!" _**

Black*Star starts to hit the drums along with Tsubaki's beat on the guitar. Kid nods to me with a smirk on his face and I look over to see Liz and Patti smiling at me. The crowd is going wild and I look over to Maka. She has a confused look on her face but with a bright blush.

**_"What I'm feeling, _****_Odd one!" _**

I sing loudly and glance at Maka again with a smirk on my lips.

**_"Hey, it's gonna be okay Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day!"_**

I scream into the microphone with both my hands placed on the stand as I close my eyes and let my voice carry on for a second more, then the music quits again and I watch as Tsubaki's fingers strum all the right cords.

**_"Odd one, I wish I was you you're never concerned with acceptance we are all desperately seeking out, and fitting with anyone who will accept us But not you, odd one!"_**

The music picks up again and I stand up from my stool and grab the mic and walk out onto the edge of the stage.

**_"Hey, it's gonna be okay Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day!"_**

I sing and the crowd goes crazy when I lean over and start to high five some of the fans while Tsubaki, Kid and Black*Star do a short instrument solo. The music slows down again and I sing the same verse while looking at the cheering and jumping fans.

**_"Hey, it's gonna be okay Hey, gonna laugh at this one day!"_**

And then the music starts right back up and I start jumping around the stage.

**_"Hey, it's gonna be okay Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day!"_**

I look at Maka and when I see her laughing and dancing with a frightened looking Crona singing along with song I can't help but smile softly and think to my self as I sing the next line.

'Is it possible to fall in love with someone so different from you in just one month?'

**_"Don't let someone tell you you're no one don't let someone tell you you're no one  
Odd one..."_**

As the music finishes and the crowd still cheers I look at Maka again and see her laugh along with Crona as he holds his head in his hands probably saying, 'I don't know how to deal with dancing!' I find my answer.

'Yeah it is totally possible.'

* * *

**There you have it! :D **

**I sort of switched up the chapter a little bit..._next_ chapter will be the Goth concert and I'll get to introduce 'Asura!' I know a few of you might hate me right now...I'm sorryyyy! I had to do it! It makes the story interesting and I will be able to continue it longer! YAY! :) Send me a review and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you all for reviewing and Following and what not! I love you all! **

**-Alli =) **


	15. I'll Let Go

**I'm very impressed with this chapter! Like I love it...That probably sounds weird since I wrote it...but oh well! I love writing for you guys! I love you all and thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! **

**And I'm getting a few reviews that want them to come up with there own songs...Don't worry! I promise I already planned on it! It will be a few chapter ahead...maybe. It could be soon but I'm not sure :) **

**I Hope you like this chapter! **

**ENJOY! **

**-Allison **

* * *

Once the concert was over we got into a cab and drove to 'The Graveyard.' Yeah I know weird name for a place to hold a concert but come on there all Goths what do you expect.

"You guy's really didn't need to come." I tell my band looking over my shoulder at all their awkward faces.

"And let you have all the fun? Hell no! Your god needs to have some fun and I've never been to one of these before!" Black*Star shoots and Kid smacks him on the back of the head.

"Thank you Kid." Liz rubs her temples, he just smiles and nods.

"Are you okay Black*Star?" Tsubaki asks rubbing the back of his head, I see him blush and I smirk. "Yeah are you okay Black*Star?" I quirk a brow he just glares at me and smiles to Tsubaki.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She nods and sits still.

"I still don't see why he couldn't pick you up or something." Soul grumbles next to me. Patti laughs.

"I told you already, he felt bad that he couldn't make it to our concert and wanted me to see his." I growl. We said sorry to each other after the concert, but I mean it's still pretty weird with all the crazy fans asking about out 'relationship.'

"And you didn't need to come." I cross my arms and Patti laughs again and I'm starting to get annoyed.

"I wasn't just going to let you go alone! Who knows what these creeps are capable of!" He says with a glare and I scoff. "I'm not a freaking baby Evans." I his and he glare harder while Patti laughs harder.

"Real guys don't wear makeup Maka, see this." He shows me his face better and smirks. I roll my eyes, "Oh yeah such a real man Snow White." I laugh and mess up his hair. "Ugh now it's all messed up! And you call me an ass!" He says looking in the rearview mirror messing with it.

Patti laughs and I finally lost it. I turn in my chair and yell, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING SO HARD?" She stops for a second then holds her stomach and burst out again.

"You guys are like an old married couple!" My face reddens and I feel like I got hit in the stomach. Everybody's quite except for Patti whose laughing and I jump when the taxi driver says.

"We're here, all of you annoying brats out." I'm the first one out and already running to the large building when the taxi car pulls out of the crowded parking lot.

I run through the red doors and the first person I see is him.

"Asura!" I scream and he smiles widely, I slow to a walk so I have time to look him over.

His bodies painted a faint blue color with a few cloths wrapped around his arms and neck. He's wearing black skinny jeans with white high tops and a white tank top. He's not very muscular…he's actually really boney…he's not as warm as Black*Star or Soul, I mean when I hug them I feel safe but when I hug him I feel kind of lost.

I notice his nails are painted black and he put white streaks in his hair nothing like Kid's though…Kids are cool because it's natural; I mean how awesome is that?

"Hey babe." He says and pulls me into the not so comforting hug, and he's really tall, like 6'3. "Hey Asura." I smile softly and when some clear their throat I jump and turn around.

Soul…and the others

"Hey guys, um this is Asura." I say and he lets go of me and starts shaking hands. "Um that's Kid our amazing bass player. Tsubaki are crazy good guitarist. Liz and Patti Background singer, plus our very best dancers. Black*Star are…wild drummer. And then Soul, our awesomely _cool_ lead singer." I finish.

Soul doesn't shake his hand he just looks at it and shoves his hands in his pockets. I glare at him but he rolls his eyes.

"Okay then…Um it's great to finally meat you all, Maka talks a lot about you." Asura says awkwardly but no one says anything back…their all just staring at him and then back to me.

"Okay well let's go I'm sure you have to get ready to sing right, we'll be in the crowd if you need us." I say and start to walk away but Asura grabs my forearm…a little too hard.

"I actually need you Maka." He says and I look over my shoulder to see Soul hands balled into fists and Black*Star thankfully biting his tongue.

"Um what for?" "One of our singers ditched us and we really need someone to open so maybe you could do a song." He says and my eyes widen. I mean I just met this guy yesterday and he's already calling me babe and asking me to do openings for him.

"Um I don't really know any y'know Goth songs." I say rubbing my arm when he let go of me and smirked.

"I got the perfect one for you, after you sing I promise you can go right back with your friends then after the show we can get a bite to eat." He says and I smile a little and nod. "Okay I guess it couldn't hurt." I shrug and he smiles and grabs my waist and starts to pull me along. "Oh wait let me see if it's okay with the others." I say and pull away from him.

I turn around but their not there. Great.

"Um I guess I'll look for them after." I say and he grabs my waist again, a little too tight, maybe I was wrong….he's a lot stronger then I give him credit for.

* * *

Once we get backstage Asura brings me to his manager.

"Yo Griko she's doing our opening for us." Asura says and 'Griko's' eyes tail along my body sending a cold shiver down my spine.

"And who might you be?" He asks and I force a smile and hold out my hand. "I'm Maka Albarn; I'm a lead singer for the band Soul Eater's." He smirks and grabs my hand, and presses a wet kiss on the top of it.

I pull away quickly when I feel the tip of his tongue lick it. "Why ain't she a beauty, Asura where did you find her?" Griko asks and I step a little closer to Asura.

"She's mine Griko stay away from her." Asura says with a weird glint in his eyes. When he said I'm his I got this bad feeling in my stomach.

"Right, well you better get ready you're on in 3 minutes." Griko looks at me and my eyes widen.

"Wait shouldn't I like change or something? I'm not really dressed like a Goth singer?" I say and the two men laugh.

"Hell no babe, I like the whole innocent looking you, so will the crowd." Asura says and I try to swallow the spit in my mouth because my throat runs dry.

"O-okay then." I stutter and Asura pushes me against the closest wall and shoves his tongue in my throat…..I'd rather the dry throat then this.

I groan out of disgust…which he probably took as a moan and he pulls away, "You like that? Well do a good job and there's more where that came from." And he walks away leaving me shivering in fright and getting pushed on the stage singing a morbid song to all these Goth people.

The band started a creepy melody and the face painted crowd went crazy as I try to hold in my vomit as the bass player wiggled his tongue at me from behind the curtain. I took a deep breath and walked out on stage and immediately regretted it.

Wolf whistles and hollers about how sweet I look and what these people want to do with my 'hot body' yell out.

I look desperately out into the crowd and finally spot my best friends in the whole world sitting down in the front row looking around at the people with disgust written all over there faces.

I giggle into the microphone like I'm supposed to do and gain the attention from my band. ****

**_"There's a girl across the street from me I buried her son beneath a tree I don't know why she's mad at me He was stinking up my garage, you see"_**

I sing in a light sweet voice as the band carries on the same creepy but catch melody.

**_"I met a cute boy, he liked my smile we fell in love for a little while He kissed me on the lips and it tasted sweet so I chopped him into pieces and cooked his meat."_**

I say and kick my foot up behind me in a cutesy pose and see my band smile at me, I wink at them and they clap.

**_"Serial killers are people too If you take away the voices I'm just like you I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"_**

After I sing the chorus I sigh into the microphone and the males in the crowd scream crewed words at me….I mean they are meant as compliments….but rude ones. I look back to the band as the music continues.

My eyes widen as Soul punches the guy next to him down and shook his fist. A few guys huddle around him and Black*Star as Kid takes the girls the other way.

**_I made a dress from a choir girl's skin I wore it to church, the preacher said I'd sinned Forgive me Father for my fashion crime Your skin is so nice I'll use yours next time."_**

I stand in place as I giggle again and watch the fight in front of me. I look to the corner and see Asura walking slowly toward Soul and my eyes widen when I see the silver glint from his hand.

**_"Serial killers are people too If you take away the voices I'm just like you I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"_**

I feel relief wash through me when Asura backs Soul and Black*Star up by bashing in the guys head with the end of the knife.

**_"La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la." _**

I sing and fear hits my face when I see Asura hit Black*Star in the head and he goes down hard.

I drop the microphone with a loud piercing sound and watch in horror as Asura takes soul by the collar out of the stage room.

I jump off the stage and into a mix of crowded bodies swearing at me and throwing things, not even caring that someone just got knocked out.

"Black*Star!" I scream and kneel down beside him while rolling him over on his back. "Come on wake up wake up!" I say, patting is chest and when I hear a loud groan I smile.

"Black*Star are you alright!? C'mon lets get you outta here! I have to find Soul and the others." I say and pull his arm over my shoulder and start to drag him to the doors I saw the others leave out of while listening to Black*Star ramble on about how amazing he is and how nothing can hurt a God.

I open the doors and spot Liz cradling a terrified looking Tsubaki and Patti. Once Kid sees me he smiles a little and looks around for Soul, I'm guessing.

"Where is he?" Kid asks taking Star from me. "I don't know what happened Kid, I saw them leave and He had, he had a knife! Oh God what am I going to do!?" I shout pulling my hair, when I see Tsubaki pulling Black*Star to the ground and comforting him and Liz and Patti walking towards us, I know that there all okay so I give Kid one last look and take off the other way.

Ignoring the shouts from them behind me…I just have to find Soul before it's too late.

* * *

"Dude you're fucking crazy!" I shout as he throws me to the ground and kicks my side. "Shut the hell up." He says and I groan out in pain.

"What the hell did I even do!?" I shout pulling myself up from the ground. "I'm just so sick of you y'know that!?" He screams and I raise an eyebrow. "Like I just said, what the hell did I do?" I say.

"Everywhere I look! Every fucking place I look I see your fucking ugly face all over everything!" He throws his hands in the air, showing me the silver blade in his left hand.

"If you haven't noticed…I'm actually voted sexiest man alive." I say cockily. I watch him shake with anger.

"I just really don't like you." He snarls and I shrug. "Maybe you're not cool enough to." "Stop being a fucking dick!" He says. "Says the one you knocked out my best friend, kicked me and is acting like a total bitch…and not to mention going out with a girl just for fun."

"Oh that's what you think I'm doing." He says and I nod. "Well you're wrong, I can assure that." He crosses his arms and I do the same. "You don't need to mess with her, she's not the kind of person you mess with." I say warningly trying not to flinch from the memories of varies books I had to pull out of my skull.

"Ah, I see, you're jealous." He smirks and my face falls. "No I'm not." I say. "Yes you are, the great Soul Evans is jealous because I got your girl." "For fucks sake…She's not my girl and never will be!" I throw my hands in the air.

"Hm, that's not what the magazines say…" He trails off. "It was a rush of the moment type thing! It never meant anything!" I growl feeling my stomach tighten. "Oh but that's where you're wrong." He smiles evilly.

"What do you mean…you know nothing?" I say and he starts up. "I've known Maka, for a little over 24 hours. Met her at the coffee shop last night when she was out on her little walk. She was crying…or at least look like she was. Do you have any idea why that might be?" He asks and guilt washes through me.

"Maybe she hurt herself." I shrug and he chuckles, "No, no I don't think that quite right, she was saying how all men are complete idiots…they don't care about anything but themselves, all man whores, um what was that word she used? Oh right, you can't trust any of them."

I feel my heart fall out of my chest and then I wonder why she told him all of this.

"Don't ask me, she just had her heart shattered wanted to get it off of her…small chest, if you know what I mean." He laughs and I glare at him.

"Knock it off before you say something I guarantee you'll regret." I growl darkly and he just smirks.

"She's not that great of a kisser either, but I guess her legs make up for that." He smirks at the look on my face.

"You better not have touched her." I say and he laughs again. "Oh I did more than that. Right before the show, yeah her legs and tongue definitely make up for her lack of…adulthood." "That's it!" I scream and throw a punch at him that he dodges skillfully.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" I shout as I slam my fist into his jaw. He moans in pain and hold his jaw swearing.

Just before he could _try_ and fight back I hear a familiar voice shot "STOP!"

"What's up babe?" Asura smiles weakly. "Don't you dare, 'What's up babe' me you fucking asshole!" She screams and I chuckle.

"Wha the hell is your problem? What did Black*Star and Soul do to you!? You have absolutely no right to do this!" she shouts all red in the face and I curse myself for thinking she's hot.

"God just shut up already." He says and I snap my head over to him.

"God I don't know why I did this." He moans rubbing his temples. And then he smirks. "Well I still have half hour left to finish my mission." He shrugs and before I could grab him he grabs Maka by the waist and pulls her into his chest trying to stick his tongue down her throat.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I hear her shout and I go into hulk mode and slam my foot in his stomach. "Don't, fucking, touch her."

"Soul!" I look over at her to see her arm bleeding where the knife cut her. She looks panicked and scared and when she caught my gaze I felt rage.

"You fucking moron!" I scream and jump Asura.

Kicks and punches along with swears and threats come out as we roll on the ground. I try to ignore Maka's cries for us to stop, I just couldn't her eyes looked so pained and hurt and I couldn't stand it.

"When I'm through with you, I'll have Maka all to myself; maybe if you're lucky I'll let you watch." He whispers to me and with a scream that sounded like something from a horror movie, I feel pain rip through my chest.

I look to see that the scream came from Maka, and I stop and limp into the ground as I feel something warm drench me and my clothes. I choke a little and cough slowly…and taste blood.

I move my hand to my chest and flinch.

"Sorry Soul, I guess you won't be able to watch…maybe she can tell you about it in a little while, when I finish her." I look up and spit in his face.

He wipes it off and stands up walking towards Maka. I try to call out to her, but she's looking at me with the same dead eyes that I probably have, I know she's alive because I see her chest move up and down, but she's standing there, looking at me with a horror stricken face.

I smirk at her…it's a weak one but she seems to catch it and she snaps out of her trance and the tears start to flow over her beautiful round face, over her flush soft cheeks, and down to her perfect light pink lips that are impossibly soft, I know because that's all I can think about, when I kissed her. The way my hands caressed the very cheeks Asura just slapped.

I try to get up, but as I do I puke up blood instead, I know this isn't good, I have a feeling I won't make it but hat doesn't mean I can't try.

I stand up only to fall back down onto the hard cement, my ears pop and I hear Maka's cries clearer, begging him to stop I look over at her and he's on top of her, ripping at her skin with his hands. Tears fall out of my eyes and I try to call out to her but she can't hear my whisper.

I'm still fighting I'm not going to give up until I know she'll be okay…then I hear something, I listen closer. I hear Black*Star screaming and Kid pulling Asura off. I smile…A real smile, knowing that she'll be okay, knowing that she still ahs her life ahead of her. I know its okay for me to give up now, I'll let go.

I close my eyes and I start to feel the breath wash out of me, but hands fall on my chest and I slowly open the m and meet a pool of green…a beautiful green, my favorite green.

"Soul stay with me damn it! I'm not letting you leave me just yet!" Her face is red and rubbed raw, I see that mark that Asura left on her face and I look at her arms and thighs all scrapped and red.

I reach up slowly and rub her cheek, she leans into my hand and sobs loudly and covers her mouth with her hand, I shake my head and whisper. "N-no I want, w-want to see y-your face." I glance at Black*Star whose on the phone.

I look back at Maka, and I flinch at the pain.

I know I can't make it, I'm not dumb.

I want one more thing before I go though.

I bring down her face a little so she can hear me.

"Kiss me." I whisper and she does without hesitation. One hand resting on mine that lays on her cheek and the other on my face.

It's a sweet kiss, nothing like the others, it means something. It always meant something. I was wrong before saying I was ready to leave…I'm ready to go now, now that I kissed her one last time, hell I'll see her again. It's not going to be forever.

And I let go.

* * *

**I'm crying...I know that probably sounds weird since I wrote it...but oh well! I'm so sorry for all the people that will probably hate me after you read this chapter...I'm sorry. =( **

**Any way...I hope you liked it and I should update again Saturday evening since I have this stupid dance practice thing to go to in the afternoon...I really don't want to go but my friends making me since he has to go...Boo! **

**Okay Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again for all the reviews and Favorites and stuff! I love you all! Oh and the song is called 'Be My Friend' by One Eyed Dolls. Really creepy...but catchy :) **

**-Alli =) **


	16. You Hurt The Most

**I know I told you all I wasn't going to update till later today...But I was bored and wrote all night! And I came up with this. :) I really hope you guys like it! **

**Thank you all for your _amazing_ reviews! I'm seriously over joyed every time I get a new one! You guys are the freaking best! :D I love you all! :) **

**ENJOY!**

**-Allison **

* * *

"Sweetie, I think it's about time you leave." The nurse pats my shoulder and I jump, and lift my head up from the end of Soul's hospital bed.

"I-I don't think I can, I have to be here when he wakes up." I try to tell her but she gives me a sad smile and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but not to be rude you look horrible and you've been here for the last three days, don't you um y'know have a concert tonight?" She asks and my eyes widen.

"It's really been that long?" She nods.

"Wait but we can't do the show with out Soul! He should wake up any minute right?" I ask her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not sure, Dr. Azusa said that he's in a pretty bad coma, he might…you know he might not wake up." She tells me and I feel tears well up in my eyes again. "That's impossible! We got him to you in time right?!" I say and she looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm sorry I know how it feels to loose someone you love." Despite everything I feel my cheeks redden.

"I'm not i-in love with him." I say and she smiles again. "Honey, you're telling me that, you don't love this boy right here?" She points to a pale Soul and I nod.

"So you don't love him….but you sleep here, right there in that chair with your head on the bed, mumbling to yourself about how sorry you are, and how happy you'd be if he were to open his eyes…yet you say you don't love him?" She asks and my whole face reddens.

"To be completely honest with you…I'm not sure what love feels like." I rub my arm awkwardly when she giggles.

"Love is when get all tingly where they touch you, when they grab your hand or hug you. It's when you feel like you can't be without them even for an hour. You feel embarrassed when they point out a flaw that you have. Maybe you get butterflies when they talk to you or look at you. Love is something so amazing once you have it you don't want it to ever leave. Once it's gone….a little part of your heart actually breaks." She tells me and tears fall down my cheeks.

"Shit." I say and she pulls me into a hug. "I don't know why you're crying being in love is the best feeling in the world." She rubs my hair and sooths me. "Does your heart break a little if you know the other doesn't feel anything?" I cry while opening my eyes and looking at the broken, am lying in the white hospital bed.

"It hurts Kim, it really hurts." I tell the pink headed nurse and she says nothing in return.

* * *

Two hours after Kim left Black*Star came in and sat next to me with out saying a word.

I look up after about 5 minutes. "Hi Star." I say sadly, he looks up from Soul's face and pulls me into a hug. I jump at first not used to this kind of affection from him. "Hey Maka." He whispers. "How's he doing?" He asks and I tear up again. "The Dr. s-she said, S-soul might n-not make it…Black*Star! He may never wake up again!" I pull away from him and grab fistfuls of his shirt.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't wake up? What's gonna happen?" I yell…maybe a little too loudly but I seriously couldn't give a shit.

"Maka, will you chill out!?" He asks and I shake him.

"Don't tell me to chill! This is all my fault! I should be the one in this stupid coma! Not him! He didn't do anything! If anything he's helped this whole entire fucking planet!" I scream and he just smiles sadly.

"Maka it was never your fault. Can you just take a breath real quick so I can fucking talk?" I nod slowly.

"He's going to be fine…you know how I know? Because I'm a God, and God's know these things. He's always been a fighter; I know he's going to be back up on stage in a few weeks singing some crazy song and picking on you like crazy…just like usual." He smiles but raises an eyebrow when he hears a choked sob come from my throat.

"I love him Black*Star…I don't want to, I really don't but I do. He doesn't love me though, and you can't tell him that I love him okay." I say and he just stares at me.

I blush realizing I just told a loud mouth my secret.

"Ahem, maybe we should go get ready for the concert." He says and pulls me up with him. "Black*Star you won't tell him right?" I ask and he looks me. "No I won't tell him, but you better soon Maka." He says and I stop him. "He doesn't like me Star, I can't tell him, he might not even want me as a friend if he knows."

"Maka he's had a really bad past, I'm pretty sure you already know…that only makes me Stein and you that know his secret. He doesn't like losing people; he thinks that everybody he loves is going to leave him. Just like Wes and his parents." My eyes widen.

"Really?" I ask and he laughs. "Yeah really, let's get going, we're on in 3 hours and you look like crap." I smack him on the arm and he just wraps his arm around my shoulder and starts to walk away before I stop him.

"Hold on, I forgot something." I tell him and run back into the room and next to Soul.

I study his features, his white hair and pale skin. His strong form and jaw bones. I let one tear fall and then I bend down and kiss him on the cheek "I-I love you Soul." I whisper and run out of the room and catch up with Black*Star.

* * *

"Hey you guys! Um I'm pretty sure you all have heard the news about Soul Evans." I yell over the microphone and get a ton of cries in reply.

"Yeah well tonight is all dedicated to him! Every song tonight is meant for him and we hope that you all enjoy! Thank you for coming!" I call out again.

I look out into the crowd and then behind me to see my amazing band, Tsubaki's smiling at me and Kid winks. I smile sadly. I look and see Black*Star wipe his eyes quickly, I raise an eyebrow when he catches my eye, he flips me off.

I see Liz and Patti next to their microphones getting ready to sing the first verse with me. I blow them a kiss and look back out to the crowd and count out quietly. "1 2 3 4." I look to the girls and the three of us sing into the microphone.

**_"If I'm lost at sea, Tell my mother, my father, my sisters, my brother, My friends and my foes, and all my past lovers, That I will miss them so. But lord, I had to go."_**

We sing out and the music starts…Black*Star hits the drum to a catchy beat while Tsubaki and Kid start to strum the strings. The crowd cheers and I smile to them while I sing the next verse carefully.

**_"Sorrows, to the sea, we're headed to nowhere, but nowhere is somewhere to me. Take these broken things, Turn them to something, but please don't follow me."_**

I sing and sway my hips to the beat of Black*Star's drum…I close my eyes after seeing the crowd with all their hands up, holding lighters or their cell phones waving them in the air.

**_"If I'm lost at sea, Tell my mother, my father, my sisters, my brother, My friends and my foes, and all my past lovers, That I will miss them so. But lord, I had to go."_**

Me, Patti and Liz sing the chorus throwing our hands in the air. I look out into the close my eyes while I sing my next verse.

**_"Imagine emotion that moves like the ocean, you're mind is the current that moves with the notion. And everyone, everywhere, is taking their time, but going nowhere. I can't live my life on their time; I just had to run, away." _**

I sing and look back to Patti and Liz as we sing the next verse.

**_"If I'm lost at sea, Tell my mother, my father, my sisters, my brother, My friends and my foes, and all my past lovers, That I will miss them so. But Lord I had to go."_**

I sing and listen as the crowd claps and cheers as the band continues the music for a little while longer until it finally dies down and the crowd is screaming cheers.

The music starts again and the fans start to jump around and sing along when I grab hold of the microphone and move my hips to Tsubaki and Kids beat.

**_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control Oh, oh But you don't really give a shit You go with it, go with it, go with it. 'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll!" _**

I shout to the crowd and Liz and Patti get the whole crowd jumping and the body guards pushing more people off the stage.

**__**  
"**_Yo-u said "Hey, What's your name?" And now we're not the same Yeah you said "Hey." And since that day you stole my heart and you're the one to blame."_**

I wave to the crowd and give a wink I take the mic out of the stand and jump around as I sing the song…When I do I feel something in me brighten as I think about a certain white haired male.**_  
_**

**_(Yeah) And that's why I smile It's been a while since every day and everything has Felt_********_this right and now you turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I I smile-el _**

I send a sweet smile to the crowd and walk next to Liz and Patti who are dancing like crazy and I start to dance with them as I sing the next verse.

"**_Last night I blacked out I think what did you, what did you put in my drink? I remember making out and then, oh, oh I woke up with a new tattoo your name was on me and my name was on you I would do it all over again!"_**

I sing loudly but clearly…I remember that Soul taught me that 2 weeks after I joined the band. **_  
_**  
"**_Yo-u said "Hey, What's your name?" It took one look and now we're not the same Yeah you said "Hey." And since that day You stole my heart And you're the one to blame (Yeah) And that's why I smile It's been a while Since every day and everything has Felt this right And now you turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need The reason why I-I-I I smile-el The reason why I-I-I I smile-el!"_**

The music slows down a bit and I put the microphone back in the stand and close my eyes as I listen to the beat for a second…I open my eyes and see Soul standing in front of me…Smiling…wait smirking…Like usual. I reach out to touch him but he winks and fades away into the crowd.

I smile sadly and hold in my tears while I sing softly. **_  
_**  
"**_You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control!"_**

I sing out and look and see Stein watching me closely from the curtain. I smile sadly and he just stares. I roll my eyes a little as I sing to the crowd. **__**

(Yeah) And that's why I smile It's been a while Since every day and everything has Felt this right And now you turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need The reason why I-I-I I smile I-I (The reason) The reason why I-I-I I smile I-I The reason why I-I-I I smile-el." 

The song ends and I open my watery eyes and look at the crowd.

"Thank you all! We love each and every single one of you!" I yell into the microphone and the people start yelling 'ENCORE!' Over and over I roll my eyes and look to Black*Star who just shrugs.

"Um okay then! Can you all give me a minute!?" I say and the band runs off stage following behind me.

"What the hell!? I have no idea what song to sing now!" I throw my hands up in the air. "I just want to go back to the hospital! Soul might be awake!" I say and when I feel a hand rest on my shoulder I jump and turn around.

"Hey Stein." I say and he smiles. "Hey Maka, I have a perfect song that you could play." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "What song?" "Soul's original." Both my eyebrows shot up. "S-soul writes songs!?" "Yes, but I feel like he wouldn't mind if you sang one of his oldest songs."

"O-okay." I say and he brings me to the other side of the stage. I look behind me and see Liz and Patti giving each other high fives.

"Liz and Patti told me you could play the piano." Stein says and I choke on my spit. "WHAT?!" I scream and he chuckles.

"I know you haven't played in awhile but I think Soul would want this." He says and I feel my eyes tear up again at the sound of his name.

"Please don't cry…I'll dissect you and take you're eyes out." He says and my jaw drops and I hit him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Okay, okay well here are the lyrics…the Crona's attempting to push the piano on the stage. RALPH HELP CRONA!" He shouts.

"On it boss!" The large man pushes the whimpering Crona out of the way and pushes the piano on wheels easily on stage.

"How am I supposed to do this?" I ask and he shrugs. "Do it for Soul." My eyes widen and I nod.

"Okay…" I trail off and look over the lyrics….there absolutely amazing.

"You're up Maka." Stein pushes me and I wobble over to the bench and take a seat and fix the microphone so it suits me.

"Hey everybody! This is our very first original song! Written by our very own Soul Evans! Of course he's not here to sing it but I'm pretty sure he would like it to finally be heard!" I scream into the microphone and receive cheers back.

"I hope you like it! This one's for Soul Evans!"

I turn around and place my hands on the piano and lay the papers with the lyrics out in front of me. I press down some keys and the loud crowd silences and it's just me and the piano.

**_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me."  
_**  
I sing into the mic while pressing the keys I close my eyes singing the next part since I quickly memorized the chorus.

**_"What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do."_**

I feel my heart skip a beat when I feel familiar large warm hands rest on my shoulders; I open my eyes again and glance up seeing red eyes boring into mine. I blink and when I open again he's gone.

"**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken!"_**

I look over the papers and press the keys harder, letting a few tears fall out of my eyes. **_  
_**  
**_"What hurts the most is being so close, and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do!"_**

I shout into the microphone when I feel the bench move…I look over to my right and see none other then the Soul Evans smiling at me. **__**

"What hurts the most is being so close, and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do."

I look back over at Soul who's still sitting there looking at me but not saying anything. He reaches his hand up and rests it on my cheek and wipes away my tears just like that night three days ago. I close my eyes and sing softly into the mic. **__**

"Not seeing that loving you that's what I was trying to do."

I look back over to Soul…or where Soul used to be…and whisper…."I love you."

When I hear the crowd cheer crazily I look up and wipe my face seeing Liz close her phone and smile sadly. I bow at the crowd and walk off of stage without a word to anybody…..I just needed to get back to the hospital.

I needed to see the real Soul….Not my imagination.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked it as much as I did! please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D **

**Thanks again to everyone you reviewed and sent me song requests! :) Next chapter should be up on Monday! :) **

**-Alli =)**


	17. I Still Love You

**Here you are people! Thank you so much for the amazingly wonderful reviews I'm getting! I absolutely _love_ every single one! We are coming to an end for our story though... :( **

**But I am trying my very hardest to put every song you guys requested into the last few chapters! So I'm so sorry if i forgot your song! I hope you can forgive me! **

**Thanks again! ENJOY! **

**-Allison =)**

* * *

"Soul Evans." I tell the red head at the desk. "Okay one second." She holds up her finger and picks up the phone. "Yes I have a visitor for Mr. Evans. Ugh what's your name?" She asks.

"Maka Albarn." "Maka Albarn. Yes right away." I watch as she hung up the phone and looks at me.

"The Dr. would like to see you…she said she'll meet you in Mr. Evans room. Right that way." Before she can finish her sentence I'm already speed walking to the room I've memorized.

Once I get to the room I open the door slowly and am still met by the broken boy lying in the hospital bed.

"Oh Soul." I whisper and wipe away a tear that fell.

I walk over to the sink and grab the bucket and fill it up with hot water and grab a washcloth.

I dip the cloth into the water and sit next to Soul's bed and gently wash his face and arms, when the door opens. "Ms. Albarn…you know our nurses can do that." The Doctor with short black hair and sharp glasses smiles softly at me.

"Oh I know….I just wanted to help a little. Ahem so what did you want to talk to me about." I ask hopefully.

"Um well…Soul's bleeding has completely stopped…we got him all stitched up, and he's even been dreaming and talking in his sleep-" "Really! So he's going to wake soon right!" I cut her off and only when she gives me a stern look I realize.

"Oh I'm sorry continue."

"Right, well…even though the talking in his sleep is a good sign, we checked his blood for any viruses or any dieses and something came up positive." She tells me and my eyes widen.

"What…what is it?" I ask looking back down to Soul.

"It's something called Black Blood. It was something on the knife when he got cut. We're not exactly sure what it is yet, but it's not good we know that." Dr. Azusa tells me and my eyes widen.

"What?" I whisper my eyes feeling heavy. "The Black Blood slows the blood to the head…his blood will probably have some dark spots in it when he bleeds and well he might…I'm not quite sure how to say this without sounding rude...there's a big possibility he might have a few signs of madness."

"Madness?" "Yes…because of the slowing of the blood the blood that does get there will have more Black Blood then red. So it will cause him to act out…or forget things easily…we put him on a medication to pick up the blood motion so as long as he takes these things shouldn't be that different if he wakes up."

"What do you mean _if_ he wakes up?" I say my eyes widening. "Maka, you have to understand that we're doing our best but other than the sleep talking…we're not sure how long he has left. That's all I had to say…I'm just going to let you be now okay." With that she walks out the door pushing her glasses up her small nose and scribbling away on her clipboard.

I look back to Soul and walk back over to the chair I placed right next to his bed side.

"I know you're going to come back, you have to. I mean you wouldn't leave without saying good-bye…or leaving Black*Star and Kid all your fans I know you're coming." I whisper but I have that twist in my gut that tells me other wise.

I lay my head down and look up to him. I close my eyes and grab his hand that's two times bigger than mine. "Mmm-Maka." I hear him say and I jump out of my seat. "Soul!" I shout and step closer when I watch his hand move. "Soul! Wake up! C'mon please! Soul!" I grab his hand and he squeezes it hard, but I don't mind I squeeze right back with tears falling out of my eyes.

After I watch him struggle in bed for a few minutes he finally stops and so does my heart when I watch his eyes flutter open….and I'm met with grey instead of red.

"Soul…" I whisper and I watch him blink and slowly his red eyes start to come back…the dark crimson red that I fell in love with…over a month's time.

"W-who are you?" He asks his eyes shining a new color of red. "What d-do you mean? It's me M-Maka." I say and pull my hand slowly out of mine.

"W-water." He says and I run to the sink and poor him a glass my mind racing and my heart thumping.

"Here you go Soul." I say and hand him his water. "Thanks." He mumbles eyeing me I try to avoid it but I flinch every time I catch his gaze…it'd so hard…I don't know it's mean and not the same one he used to give me.

"Do you really not know who I am?" I ask and he nods rubbing his chest and we both flinch…him from pain and me from the memory.

"Nope you don't even look familiar…you sound familiar though." He says after he sees the hurt in my eyes. "I'm sorry…but do you have any idea what's going on?" He asks and I push away the hurt and sweep away my broken heart and sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Okay well first lets start out with what do you remember last?" I ask and he thinks for a second…raising his eyebrow like he does when he's deep in thought.

"I-I remember going to some sort of concert." He says and my eyes widen. "Yes! Yes that's right! But how come you don't know who I am?" I say disbelievingly.

I roll my eyes when he just shrugs. "I don't know everything is fuzzy…maybe if you would tell me some thing it would clear up." He points out and I nod.

"Okay well, we were invited to a Goth concert…Me, you, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti. We got into some trouble and a guy named Asura took you out back and you guys got in a fist war." I say slowly and watch him nod trying to remember.

"I followed you two and…Asura tried to rape me." I say and his eyes widen. "You saved me actually…then he took out his knife and h-he…h-he Oh God this was all my fault! If I didn't say you guys would come you wouldn't be in here!" I ramble on and Soul's eyes are wide.

"But why...why would I save you?" He asked and tears fall down my red cheeks.

"That's what I was wondering and then the Drs. Said you might not make it! And I would've never been able to tell you I'm so sorry and that I l-" I stop myself right in time.

"You what?" He raises a teasing eyebrow and I flush completely.

"I nothing….It was nothing…How about I go get the Dr and we can see why you don't remember.

I get up to leave but he grabs my wrist.

"What's wrong…do you need more water?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to stay here with me a bit longer y'know and tell me stuff….like why I know you but don't remember you and why my chest hurts like a bitch." He says with a small smirk I nod and sit back down in my seat.

"Okay well after you got cut…Black*Star and Kid came calling the police and ripped Asura off me… the police have him in custody, but you lost a lot of blood and while we were waiting for the ambulance you were practically gone."

I said and deiced not to tell him about the little kiss….it would probably be a bit more awkward if he didn't remember.

"Oh…But I'm here now so I must be fine." He says and carefully reaches for the blanket and pushes it down to his hips. My eyes cry a river again and I snap my hand up to cover the sob.

"Cool." Is the only word he says. Then he notices I'm crying like a little baby.

"What's wrong?" his eyes seem worried.

"I'm so sorry Soul! If I had only listened to you and not have gone out with him in the first place you would never have that scar! You would be fine and still remember me!" I close my eyes not being able to look at the scar that runs from his left should all the way to his right hip.

"I actually think its pretty cool y'know badass and stuff. And obviously I care for you or something to save you like you said I did." He shrugs and I look up and meet his eyes…his beautiful crimson red eyes.

* * *

As I looked into the girls sad green eyes…I got a new favorite color, Emerald green with a hint of forest green. She was absolutely stunning to say the least with her ash blond hair that reaches past her shoulders and her mile long legs. Her flushed cheeks and full lips made her look like a model…I don't remember her but yet I feel something for her.

"Okay so what are we exactly…? Because I don't remember you but I feel something for you…so are we like a couple or something?" I ask and her eyes widen and her whole face flushes and runs down her neck and up to her ears.

Can she get any cuter?

I think to myself when she makes a little squeak.

"No! W-we never went out! I mean yeah we kissed a few times but you never felt something for Me." she says quickly and I raise my eyebrow

"What do you mean we kissed but never went out? Why would I kiss someone I don't like?" I ask and she shrugs trying to calm her breathing.

"I'm not sure…it was probably just a rush of the moment thing." By the hurt in her eyes and the feeling in my chest….I'm thinking other wise.

There was an awkward silence for a little while until the nurse comes in.

"Hey there Maka…how Mr. Evans doing?" she asks and looks up from her clips board with wide eyes.

"He's awake…he can't remember me though." I watch as Maka stands up and walks to the pink haired girl.

"Oh….I'm so sorry." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry, I'm awake it's probably just some short term or something." I say trying not to think about my chest…that's hurting like a bitch.

"You mean she hasn't told you?" The girl asks and I shake my head looking over at Maka.

"What did you want to tell me tiny tits?" I smirk when her face flushes. I may not remember her but she sure is cute when she blushes.

"I-it's n-n-nothing seriously. I'm just happy you're awake…I was starting to miss those red eyes." She smiles and I feel my own cheeks heat up….Not Cool Damn it!

"Thanks….I'm glad I'm up to." I mumble and the nurse awe's.

"You guys are so cute!" She squeaks and with that she left the room. Leaving me and Maka alone.

"Who is she?" I ask and she giggles….a really fucking cute giggle.

"That's Kim, she's the nurse." She tells me and I nod.

"So um…you remember everyone but me." She whispers and I look at her…like really look at her. Sure she looks beautiful but she also looks like shit….that makes sense right? Yeah I don't care.

"How long have you been here Maka?" I ask and she sits back down in the chair.

"For Four days…I finished a concert tonight and came right back. I haven't left." She says wiping her eyes. I feel a pang in my chest and I force myself to sit up flinching and moaning in pain.

"Soul! You shouldn't do that! You might open the stitches!" She yells in shock. I chuckle and move over a bit so there's room for her to lay.

"Why?" I ask and nod my head to the spot next to me. Her eyes widen and I chuckle. "It was my fault in the first place." She shrugs and sits on the bed. "Maka you look like shit…quit being shy and get your ass over here." I say and when she shyly nods and cuddles against me I carefully wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I say and she looks up.

"Why? You never did anything."

"I'm sorry for not remembering you."

"It's okay Soul…let's just get some sleep." She says and leans into me more carefully. I notice she smells like strawberries and honey…Honey has a smell right? Whatever that's what she smells like.

"I know I don't remember you…but for some reason…I can't help but get this feeling in me when I look at you, I know I that I feel something for you…I want to remember you I really want to. Can you tell me the truth Maka? Can tell me if you ever felt anything for me so that way I know I'm not being totally uncool right now?"

I say and when she doesn't answer I look down and am met with closed eyes and soft snores.

I smile. I feel something for her…and it's killing me not knowing who she is.

I kiss her forehead and close my eyes when the pink headed nurse…Kim I think steps in the door with a phone in her hands.

"Hey." I say and she smirks when she sees Maka curled up next to me. I shrug.

"Someone came by and told me that you have to watch this. Elizabeth Thompson…and Death the Kid am I right?" I nod and carefully hold out my hand where she places a cell phone.

"Thanks." I say she looks and Maka and winks…I feel my face heat up again and I growl. She laughs and leaves the room.

I roll my eyes and look down at the touch phone with a pink background...typical Liz.

I click play and feel my breath hitch when I see the familiar girl playing the piano on stage….singing a _very_ familiar song.

"How did she get this?" I ask myself and when she opens her eyes everything hits me.

Maka Albarn.

She's Maka Albarn.

She's mine.

I listen to her sing over and over again, and then I look down to the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Hm…Oh Maka….what am I going to do without you?" I chuckle and kiss her on the forehead and lean my head on hers.

Just before I close my eyes I whisper.

"I love you Maka…I really do."

And then I close my eyes and fall asleep next to the most important person in my life.

* * *

**There you have it! Next chapter should be up on Wednesday! Thank you all for following and reviewing! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! :) **

**My Best friend helped me with this chapter! So I can't take all the credit! He likes to help me every now and then! :) **

**So with all that said...SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :) **

**-Alli **


	18. I Need A Hero

**I freaking love all of you! You're all so amazing and helping me pick songs and stuff! I just can't help but scream for joy every time I see a new awesome review! **

**I really hope you all like this chapter...it's one of my favorites! :) Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I love you all! **

**ENJOY! **

**-Allison **

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the door closing.

"Hm." I moan and cuddle closer to the thing I'm holding.

"Ouch….Maka….Can you like not hold me so tight? I'm still not in the best shape." I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

I giggle and then snuggle my nose into the chest.

Wait.

Chest.

Voice.

Soul.

Shit.

Why does this always happen to me!

My eyes snap open and I fall to the ground with a 'thump' and screaming, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Morning sleeping beauty…you look….better. A little red in the face, but I can fix that." I look up and see Soul smirking at me.

"What is going on in here?" I see Kim rush through the door with clipboard in hand.

"Why aren't you in bed…more important why are you on the floor?" She asks raising her eyebrows then smiling when she sees my red face.

"Don't worry I wont tell...go back to _whatever _you were doing!" She says in a sing-song voice and exits through the only way out of the hospital room.

I groan and pull myself up trying to cool down my blush when I hear Soul chuckle. I look up at him with wide eyes and see him staring at me.

"You know what I figured out?" He asks me and I raise an eyebrow. "What?" I ask looking at him trying to get the fact that I was sleeping with him not even ten minutes ago.

With that thought freshly in my brain I feel another blush spread across my face.

"You were always so cute when you blushed." He says and I feel the blush run down my neck and up to my ears….and then something clicks

"Wait….you remember!?"

He nods. "Of course how could forget you…listen I'm really sorry Maka…for putting in all this. I know I was stupid for making you worry…but you wanna know something else?" He asks with a slow smirk forming on his lips I squeak an answer but then I nod.

"One of the only reasons I'm here now is because of you. I was so worried about you…I thought that once I close my eyes you're a goner…I'm just really lucky that the guys came and saved you." He tells me and tears well up in my eyes for…I don't know the hundredth time in five days.

"Maka don't cry seriously not cool." He smiles at me and I run to the side of his bed and he pulls me gently into a hug.

"Thank you Soul…Thank you so much. Without you I wouldn't be here right now. I don't know what I could do without you." I sob into his hospital shirt as he whispers comforting words into my ear.

"I couldn't do it without you Maka. You're like my Guardian Angel."

I smile at his words and breathe in his scent the scent that I missed so much.

"I missed you Soul." I whisper back to him and feel my cheeks flush when his warm lips press against my cheek and whispers in my ear.

"I missed you more Angel."

* * *

By the next few weeks Soul was up on his feet tonight is his first concert since the accident.

"Soul are you ready!?" I shout out standing next to Crona. "M-Maka I don't k-know how to d-d-deal with yelling." Crona whispers and holds his hands on his ears.

"Oops sorry Crona." I smile. He just nods and removes his hands slowly.

"Soul!" I shout again and then cover my mouth. "I'm so sorry Crona!" I say and watch him run away heading outside where it's actually quite.

You know I always wondered why he joined the crew if he didn't like most things.

"Hold your tits woman! I'm coming!" I hear soul say behind me and I turn around and my eyes widen when I'm met with a tan built chest…and a large scar.

"S-soul…" I trail off. Looking at his chest my eyes searching over ever inch of the scar…the scar that was all my fault.

"Maka how many times do I have to tell you!? This is not your fault! Not one bit of it! Can you please quit feeling bad!?" He says and grabs my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry! You have no idea how I feel! If I wasn't a moron and went out with that asshole you wouldn't look like this!" I say and watch him role his eyes.

"Maka I told you before…I look BADASS with this! Do you know how much my coolness went up with this? Yeah skyrocketed!" He laughs and I giggle despite everything.

"See…" He trails off pulling my chin up with his thumb and finger. "You look so much prettier when you smile." He smirks when he hears my lame squeak. "And you look even better with a red face." He kisses my nose and takes off for the stage when we hear Stein yell "Show time!"

He leave me standing there red faced and all.

"Hey guys! Missed me?" I yell into the microphone and laugh when the crowd cheers 'I love you's' and some even burst into tears.

"Okay well as you can see I haven't been doing concerts for a while and Maka has been holding up both our parts isn't she just the best!" I shout out and receive hoots and hollers.

"At our last concert Maka snag a very special song…I wrote that song when I was 15 years old after some hard stuff happened and I could never get it out there…I just couldn't sing it myself. But when I heard Maka sing it…It felt right! I'm going to start sharing all my written songs with you all! Starting tonight! How does that sound?" I scream and throw my hands in the air careful to avoid ripping m chest again.

"Oh this reminds me! Who wants to see my badass battle wound!?" I scream and some girls make it on stage that the body guards have to take down.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I pull off my red shirt and the girls in the corwd goes crazy screaming things like 'I love you' 'marry me' 'God I'd like to get on that' and 'why can't I have a hunk like that?'

I laugh as I throw my shirt back on.

I look back and point to Black*Star and the others who nod and look behind the curtain to Maka I wink at her and chuckle to myself when she flushes and puts her hands to her face.

**_"I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen And she left before I had the chance to say The words that would mend the things that were broken But now it's far too late she's gone away_****_  
Every night you cry yourself to sleep Thinking why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard? Hard to believe it,"_**

I sing and do a small spin so I face the band and walk towards them. Black*Star hits the drum as I step in beat with him. Tsubaki and Kid are smiling like idiots as I sing my own song.

**_"It's not over tonight Just give me one more chance to make it right _****_I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you." _**

Black*Star hits a few time while Liz and Patti and dance around the stage.

**_"The taste of her breath, I'll never get over And the noises that she made kept me awake The weight of the things that remain unspoken Built up so much, it crushed us every day_****_  
Every night you cry yourself to sleep Thinking, why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard? Hard to believe it," _**

I sing and bump my head with the beat I look behind the curtain and wave to Maka whose gaping at me.

**_"It's not over tonight Just give me one more chance to make it right I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you_****_  
It's not over tonight Just give me one more chance to make it right I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you!" _**

I sing both times looking out to the audience. They scream and cheer as I slide on my knees. I look behind the curtain again and sing the next verses to Maka…and to Maka alone.

**_"Of all the things I've felt I've never really showed Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go I should not ever let you go_****_  
it's not over tonight Just give me one more chance to make it right I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you!"_**

I watch Maka stare at me. I watch her bite her lip like she does when she's consecrating on her book…or when she's thinking about something. I smile at her as I look to Black*Star who smiles at me. Then Liz and Patti who give me a wink. I look to Kid and Tsubaki who are strumming on their strings they give me a nod of approval…They all like the song.

**_"It's not over tonight _****_Just give me one_********_more_********_chance to make it right I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you!" _**

I shout to the crowd and walk up to the front of the stage and hold my hand out. My fans reach for me and scream my name. I smirk at them and high five several people while I sing into the microphone.

**_"And I won't go home without you and I won't go home without you and I won't go home without you!" _**

The song ends and I cheer along with the crowd. I look to Maka…It always seems that I'm look to her for acceptance.

She's smiling and jumping around with Crona. Who's also clapping and cheering.

"Thank you! It's great to be back! It really is! Now the very best Maka Albarn said she had a song she wanted to share with us tonight! Are you guys al ready for the mighty Albarn?" I raise my hands and the crowd cheers and shouts.

I look over and see Maka walking on stage. When she gets next to me she smacks the back of my head causing the crowd to roar in laughter. She takes the microphone out of my hands and smiles sweetly to the crowd.

"Hey guys!" She screams and everyone yells shout outs to her.

"I wanted to share something you guys before I start the song." She looks at me and smiles sadly.

"A few weeks ago…Soul saved my life and that badass scar is proof of that. If he didn't save me…I probably wouldn't be here right now. And of coarse I couldn't have done it without the very best Black*Star and Death the Kid." The crowd cheers as my heart races.

"Soul saved my life…he's my hero. So I want to dedicate this song to him…and all the others who are holding out for their hero!" she screams and raises her hands above her head and the crowd is jumping up and down shouting her name over and over again.

"Soul would you mind…y'know playing the piano for me?" She asks me and my eyes widen. "Please." I look at her and to the piano that Crona is pushing on stage…well trying to at least.

I smile and nod.

She smiles widely and throws her arms around my neck. the crowd starts chanting our names and she smiles and plants a soft kiss on my cheek…leaving me standing there…red faced and all.

"You know Soul…you're a lot cuter with a red face." She winks and I shake my head and take a seat on the piano bench.

"Are you ready!?" She screams into the mic and then points to me. I look at the music sheets and wonder just what she's up to.

* * *

**_"Where Have All Good Men Gone And Where Are All The Gods? Where's The Street-Wise Hercules? To Fight The Rising Odds? Isn't There A White Knight Upon A Fiery Steed? Late At Night I Toss And Turn And Dream Of What I Need!"_**

I sing into the microphone slowly walking to the middle of the stage while Soul plays the beautiful melody. I look to Liz and Patti who smiles at me…they know the song I used to sing it all the time at the bar back in DeathCity. I walk over to Soul's piano and lean on the side of it…The crowd whistles and some of them faint.

**_(Ohhhh, Ohhh) I Need A Hero I'm Holding Out For A Hero 'Til The End Of The Night He's Gotta Be Strong And He's Gotta Be Fast And He's Gotta Be Fresh From The Fight I Need A Hero I'm Holding Out For A Hero 'Til The Morning Light  
(Till The Morning Light) He's Gotta Be Sure And It's Gotta Be Soon And He's Gotta Be Larger Than Life! Larger Than Life."_**

I scream into the microphone and look over my shoulder to see Soul smiling at me…a real smile. Black*Star pounds away on the drums like his life depends on it and Kid and Tsubaki doing there famous back to back guitar and bass.

**_"Somewhere After Midnight in My Wildest Fantasy Somewhere Just Beyond My Reach There's Someone Reaching Back For Me Racing On The Thunder And Rising With The Heat It's Gonna Take A Superman To Sweep Me Off My Feet!" _**

I watch Soul run to the keyboard and set it to a different instrument sound and starts pressing the keys harder making it sound more Techno. I close my eyes and the visions of Soul lying on the cold cement…in my hands bleeding to death. I shake my head a little bit harder then I should have to clear my thoughts…but the Red eyed male is still in my mind…Smiling at me.

"**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere Watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach Like a fire in my blood (like a fire in my blood) (like a fire in my blood) (like a fire in my blood) (like a fire in my blood) (Hero)_****_"_**

I sign and the crowd sings along. I dance around the stage doing anything I can to get my white haired knight out of my head but every memory I have of him is racing through my head like a movie…Every fight, every laugh, every moment…..every kiss.

**_"I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light (till the morning) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!"_**

I sneak a glance at Soul whose staring at me with impressed eyes…that are shining with something amazing…I can't tell what it is though. The music slows drastically to a soft tune and then picks right back up in a matter of seconds.

**_"(Hero)"_**

I hear Liz and Patti sing into the mic's and I giggle quietly.

**_"And He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a Hero!"_**

And the next thing I know the music stops and the crowd is cheering my name. I look to Soul who gets up from the bench and runs over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I try to hold in tears as he tells me how amazing that was and how much that meant to him.

"Thank you Maka." He says and I smile and wipe my eyes. Forgetting all the people watching us.

"No…Thank you Soul. For everything. You're my hero…and always will be."

I tell him and he kisses my forehead and takes the microphone from me and tells me to go get some water.

* * *

"Well that was amazing wasn't it guys!" I scream and the crowd agrees.

"I have one more original song for you all! I hope you like it! To be honest it's pretty new and the first time is going to be sung I hope you all like it!" I shout out and the lights dim.

I hear the music start as I grab the microphone with both my hands and sing into it softly.

**_"Do you remember when we were just kids And cardboard boxes took us miles_********_from what we would miss Schoolyard conversations taken to heart And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not I wanna break every clock The hands of time could never move again We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment) For the rest of our lives Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now"_**

I sing the first few verses and then look behind the curtain where I know Maka will always stand watching me with shining eyes. I ignore the fans cheers of admiration and look at the beautiful 17 year old girl standing there clapping along with the beat. She looks to Liz and Patti singing back ground and then Black*Star hitting the drums and then she meets my eyes.

**_"I wanna be your last, first kiss that you'll ever have I wanna be your last, first kiss!"_**

I sing my favorite part of the song not looking away from Maka whose face flushes with just the simple word 'kiss' God she's so cute.

**_"Amazing how life turns out the way that it does we end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love!"_**

Pictures of Maka and Me, Maka and the band, Maka singing and just Maka run through my head like I'm looking at a picture book. All the laughs we shared all the times her face goes from the light peach to the dark red, images of her soft lips pressing against mine more times then once leave my face turning a small shade of red.

**_"I wanna break every clock the hands of time could never move again we could stay in this moment (stay in this moment) for the rest of our lives is it over now hey, hey, is it over now!" _**

Every time I close my eyes I just see her face. Her amazingly, impossibly beautiful face. Her lips on mine my lips on hers. The sound of her voice as she whimpers how sorry she is in my shirt. The night she laid in bed with me at the hospital…the way her hair smelt…everything about her was just pulling me in.

"**_I wanna be your last, first kiss that you'll ever have I wanna be your last, first kiss is it over now hey, hey, is it over now is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now!" _**

I look back to Maka whose now standing next to Stein swinging her hips to the sound of my voice. I really hate to love somebody knowing that they'll leave sometime. I just can't loose her. I love her to much to risk everything. That's why I can't tell her.

**_"I wanna be your last, first kiss That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have) I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have) Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time!"_**

As the music comes to an end and all the sounds of cheering drains form my thoughts…my eyes start to water a little bit. It's going to kill me not being able to be with Maka. Watching her date others…kiss others. But if that's what I have to go through to keep her in my life then I have to do it. I can't tell her. She'll leave me. Just like Wes….like Mom…Like Dad. Like everyone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight! I'll see you all in just a few days! I hope you all enjoyed the show!" I scream and exit the stage. Walking past everyone and straight out the door that leads outside. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes I plop one in my mouth and light it up.

I lean against the brick wall and slip on my leather jacket, when I hear someone clear their throat. I jump and wipe my watery eyes quickly and turn around. The cigarette drops from my mouth and my eyes widen.

"W-Wes?" I choke.

"Hello little brother."

* * *

**OH CLIFF HANGER! ;) I hope you all liked it! I really enjoyed writing it! The songs I used in this chapter...**

_**'Won't go home without you' by Maroon 5**_

_**'I need a hero' the Jennifer **_**_Saunders version _**

**_'Inevitable' by Anberlin_**

**I hoped you all liked it! Next update should be Friday Night! :) Again The story is coming to an ending like seriously it might even be the next chapter! :( I still hoped you liked it Review and tell me what you think! :D **

**-Alli =) **


	19. Get The Message Some How

**Here it is! The Next chapter! I really hope you like this one! I know I do! :) **

**Enjoy! oh and thank you all so much for all the reviews! When I stared this story I _never_ thought I would _ever_ reach 200 reviews! I couldn't do this story without each and everyone of you! You are all so amazing and a HUGE part of this story. **

**Thanks again! :)**

**-Allison.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say my eyes still wide and my jaw dropped as I stare at my older brother…the one that left me all alone when dad died.

"Well that's no way to treat family." Wes sighs with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. I growl darkly.

"Yeah some family." I say sarcastically. "Now tell me what you're really doing here." I say and he steps forward as I bend down and pick up my cigarette. Wes snickers.

"Well I read the paper and saw that you and your band are playing in New York for a few weeks…with a few new members….am I right?" Wes raises an eyebrow.

"Just get out of here Wes you left remember…after dad died you left me and mom all alone!" I shout feeling my eyes well up again…but I'm not going to show him how weak I really am…That's seriously uncool.

"I left for college!" He shouts back his light red eyes wide with anger.

"Yeah you left for college… 5 years ago…without one word…you left me with mom! Do you have any idea what kind of things you put me through? All alone living with a depressed mother!? No you don't because you were off at _college_!" I throw my hands in the air all my pent up anger coming out.

"Soul I had to go. You know I had to…it hurt too much." Wes sighs.

"You. Had. To. Leave!" I scream not caring if anyone hears anymore…this means war.

* * *

"I'm going to go find Soul…I think something wrong." I tell the band as I start to walk off following Soul's path. I hear screaming and almost immediately my stomach flips.

"Soul?" I say but he doesn't seem to hear me.

I open the door a crack and see him yelling at another….him?

Wait…that's…that must be his brother!

I figure it out and close the door just a tiny bit so I can still peak out…yeah I know it's always wrong to snoop when it doesn't concern you…but Soul's my best friend…and I care about him a lot…I have to be here for him if he needs me.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight….I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to make sure you were alright…because despite everything, you are the only family I have left." I hear his brother say and Soul scoffs.

"I'm fine…now leave before anyone finds you out here!" I watch Soul's eyes turn a dark shade of red and he lifts his lips showing his teeth.

"You know I also saw the paper about you and your little girlfriend…I was hoping to meet her…make sure she's good enough for you…or y'know make sure _you're_ good enough for her." I can almost hear the smirk playing on his lips.

But being called Soul's girlfriend makes a light blush run across my face and a basket of butterflies fly in my stomach.

"She's not my girlfriend! God how many times do I have to tell you people! We are _only_ band mates! Nothing else!" He screams and my eyes water over.

"Ouch Soul...what would you do if she heard you say that?" His brother says and my eyes widen….does he know I'm here?

"She's not going to find out! Know get the fuck out of here!" Soul throws his hands in the air.

"Not before I meet the girl." Soul's brother smirks.

"Wes…you're not meeting her…you will ruin everything. I'll tell you about her then you leave got it." Soul says warningly.

Wes nods.

"She's amazing…that's one of the only ways I can explain her." He starts and I feel my face heat up even more.

"She's a good person. And doesn't care what people think. She likes to be in control. And she's a complete bookworm." Soul smirks a little and Wes chuckles.

I can't help but smile…I'm about to close the door when I hear something that makes me top in my tracks.

"Are you in love with her?" Wes asks.

I watch Soul's eyes widen and my stomach flips over and over at just the thought of him feeling the same way as I do. I cross my fingers and listen carefully.

"No." He says simply.

Tears fall down my eyes and I don't even know it. My heart shatters I feel each piece hit the bottom of my chest.

"Oh?" Wes says.

"I can't love her. She's um she's impossible to love." He shrugs and another part of my heart breaks. I cover my mouth to hold in my sob.

"Why do you say that? I heard you got pretty upset that she went out with the creep Asura…why would you care if you don't love her?" He asks.

"I was only worried that the band would loose an important part of the band…because even though I don't care about her in anyway…I need her for the band…that's it." Soul growls and I fall to my knees softly.

"What if she feels differently?" I hear Wes ask.

"Well then she's like every other dumb bimbo to fall for me…knowing they will never get me. She wouldn't be as smart as I thought she was."

I curse under my breath…because he's right. I don't know why I fell for him the stupid ass. The stupid mother fucker ass! I'm just another one of his stupid followers! I mean nothing to him! I never did.

"Well then…with that all said I must say I'm disappointed with you. Very disappointed. I knew that I never had anything after Dad and Mom died…but for some odd reason I thought you had a better chance with happiness than I did. But maybe I was wrong. You have a cold heart…a pathetic weak heart Soul." I watch Soul flinch every word. My gut tells me to turn around and leave this all alone but the little pieces left of my heart tells me to go out there and defend him.

Screw the gut….follow your heart is what mama told me before she left. That's what I'm going to do. Even if he's the biggest ass in the world.

I take a deep breath not even bothering to wipe the tears off my face and push open the metal door.

"You're w-wrong about him." I'm surprised by how brave I sound other then the stutter as I wipe my nose.

"M-M-Maka?!" Soul says and I look him in the eye and nod. Regret and hurt wash through his face.

"Ah you're the magnificent Maka I've heard all about." Wes crosses his arms with a smirk on his lips showing off is perfect white teeth…. Regular teeth not cool shark one's like Souls.

"Sorry you had you had to meet me looking like this. I um just heard something that no girl really wants to hear." I force a smile and rub my eyes.

"Ahem anyway…I wanted to tell you you're wrong to be disappointed in him…sure he's the biggest ass you could ever imagine. But he's a good guy…and he's been through a lot all by himself….without you. I know how it feels to be on your own…I know he had Stein…but he was still alone. He never really had anyone to look up to…no one to rely on." I shrug and when I hear Soul starts to say something I reach behind me without looking and punch his shoulder.

"Not now."

"Maka…you seem upset. Is it possible that you did not like what Soul had to say?" Wes asks me.

"Shut up Wes!" Soul screams and I flinch.

"Both of you knock it off!" I scream and wipe my face again.

"Yes it's true I really hated what Soul had to say about me! I fucking hated it! It sucks when you hear the guy you love say that he thinks nothing of you but a band mate! Yeah t hurts bad I don't like the feeling…but I have to live with it and I'm going to!" I shout and stomp my foot and let the tears just come.

"W-wait…you love me?" Soul asks with wide eyes. I hear Wes laugh and I open my eyes.

"I thought I did. You know at first I got that stupid girly feeling when you get a crush…then you kissed me and I thought maybe…possibly…you liked me to. And the feeling got bigger and bigger! I couldn't stop it! Then BOOM!" I throw my hands in the air.

"I come to the conclusion that I fell in love with the one idiotic moron I knew I wasn't supposed to! Because I knew I would be like 'every other dumb bimbo to fall for him…knowing they will never get him.'" I quote what Soul said and he doesn't back away.

"Maka…I know it sounds bad…really bad but why didn't you tell me?" He asks and I laugh. Completely ignoring Wes in the background.

"So I could avoid this…rejection…and a freaking broken heart…I always thought that it was a lie…saying how your heart can actually break…it's true. And it's exactly what I wanted to avoid…now I don't know if I love you any more….I think it's going to take a long time for my heart to heal." I shrug and Soul pulls me into a hug.

"Let go Soul, you really don't need to do this. It's not going to work." I push him back and am surprised to see him crying.

"I'm so sorry Maka…You have no idea how I really feel for you." He says and I shake my head.

"Well this is quite a show." Wes laughs and Soul flinches but then stands up straight and walks over to Wes…I watch him punch Wes right in the jaw. Wes falls to the ground with a hard smack and I flinch when Soul looks back at me…his eyes are darker and dangerous like.

"Maka listen to me….I'm afraid." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why because I'm not east to love….or impossible?"

I quote him again and watch him grind his teeth.

"I'm afraid I'm going to loose you. I loose everything I love….You have to be in my place to understand. I lost everything…Everyone I love. I'm not about to loose another person I care about." He says and I shake my head.

"You should know by now Soul it's always been you. I couldn't leave you." I say and holds his head.

"You don't understand Maka! I lost everyone I loved! I'm _not_ about to loose someone else!"

"Then you love me?" I ask and wipe my eyes.

"For God's sake Maka! Fuck yes I love you! But I'm not going to be with you for that one reason! I'm not going to be with you because I can't stand the thought of my life without you!" He throws his hands in the air.

"You're so fucking selfish Soul!" I scream back.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm selfish or not! I'm doing this for you!" he screams and takes a step closer.

"No you're not! You're a fucking chicken!" I shout and take a step closer.

"So just because I love you and don't want to loose you, you call me a chicken!?" He takes another step.

"Hell yes I call you a chicken! You're just afraid of commitment!" I take a step.

"You know absolutely nothing Maka!" He takes step and we are almost nose to nose…I feel his breath on my face and I looking right into his eyes.

"You're wrong there…I _know_ that I love you and it's taken me so long to admit it." I shrug and carefully take a step forward.

"I wish I could be with you." He whispers and I frown.

"Prove it." I say and in a heart beat his lips are on mine.

I throw my arms around his neck and he pulls me close so there's no air going between our bodies.

We're not making out like the time on the roof. We're just holding each other. Making sure neither of us let go. I feel his heart beating against his rib cage and I'm sure he can feel mine. I curl my fingers in his hair and stand on my tip toes so I can press harder against his.

I feel him nibble on my bottom lip and I pull his head to the side so I can get better access. I pull away slowly and look into his eyes.

"Good way to prove it." I whisper.

He smirks.

"Well what a happy ending." Wes smirks.

We both snap our heads to the left and see Wes sitting on the ground smiling. He pulls himself up and Soul freezes.

"I'm always right little brother. Isn't going to be sad when she finally leaves you too? When she realizes she's _way_ too good for you…just like when she found Asura…she left you for him." Wes raises an eyebrow and smirks.

Soul looks down at me and frowns. His arm slowly moves away from my hip and places them in his pockets.

"Soul…he's wrong I'm not leaving you….not ever. Please just trust me." I say tears welling up in my already red and puffy eyes.

"No Maka….he's right…you are way too good for me. You can find someone better…just try to not to let it be another Asura…one scar is cool enough." With that he gives me one last look and I crumble to the ground as he walks back through the door.

"I told you Maka….find someone else. Maybe someone better…like me." He trails off and my eyes widen.

"Who the hell do you think I am!? I'm not the kind of girl to do that shit! I'm in love with your fucking brother and you come up to me and say that! You are ten times worse than Soul! He's all the things you wish you were that's why you're hear…not because you love him or missed him! You wanted to steal what was rightfully his!"

I stand up and yell at him his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"Maka…that's not it." Wes puts his hands up in the air.

"Shut up! That's exactly it! You've ruined everything! Just leave! Leave Soul alone if anything _he's_ too good for_ you _and _me_! You have no idea what he's been through and yet he turned out pretty god damn amazing!" I say and with that said I leave him alone…and walk right through the door that Soul walked into.

I pass everyone…I walk out to the front and force a smile when I see all our fans screaming my name and asking for autographs.

"Hey guys…thanks for coming!" I say and smile for the camera. "Is it true you're in love with Soul Evans!?" A news reporter stops me and throws a microphone at me and pushes a large camera in my face.

"Umm N-no we're nothing but band mates." I say and try to give the microphone back.

"What about the kiss? We want some info Maka! Can you please tell the world how you really feel for the number one rock star in the world?" She asks me and something in me snaps.

"Can't you all just leave us alone!? I mean seriously! Who gives a shit if I'm in love with him or not!? It doesn't matter! We all know that the 'number one rock star' wont go for a nerdy small town girl like me! So can we stop pointing it out and get back to our merry little lives!?" I throw my hands in the air and scream to the dolled up news lady.

"So you do love him?" She asks and I scream and throw the microphone at the camera.

She looks to the news boy and asks, "Did you get that?" He nods and I growl and stop off towards the hotel room.

* * *

Once I open the door to the room I run to my suit case rip them open grab my showering things and stomp into the shower.

The hot water feels great on my icy cold skin…the winters coming the end of November and it's already snowed 4 times in New York.

I rub the strawberry scented shampoo in my hair and run soap around my body.

I start to tap my foot to a new beat that's playing in my head. I start to tap that wall around me and hum.

"The day I First you, you told me you'd never fall in love."

I start to sing right out of my heart, I'm not sure where this is coming from but I start to throw out more lyrics pretending I'm drumming on the walls of the shower. I quickly hop out and wrap myself in a towel.

I put my hair in another towel and dry off my body throwing on my sleeping shorts and a tight black Camisole.

When I exit the bathroom door I'm met with all the girls sitting on the bed glaring at me.

"What?" I say and put my hands on my hips.

"Why were you and Soul fighting?" Liz asks with a dirty glint in her eyes.

"We weren't….we….were just in a disagreement." I say slowly.

Tsubaki throws the remote to me. I catch it swiftly and click the TV ON button.

A few seconds and it's on the ENews with me yelling at the camera.

"Who cares if I'm in love with him or not!?" I watch myself say and flinch. "Hah…wow I didn't think they would already have it up." I scratch the back of my head and look to the girls.

"Maka…what were you singing when you came out of the bathroom?" Patti asks and they all nod.

"Oh that…it was just a song I thought of…" I trail off.

"Do you love Soul Maka?" Liz asks crossing her arms. I swallow whatever I have left in my throat and when I open my mouth nothing comes out…So I nod.

"Then why were you guys arguing and why on earth did you admit it the whole world?" Tsubaki asks and Patti nods rapidly.

"I was angry…I mean Wes was just making Soul angrier then Soul kissed me after he hit Wes, and then Wes spoke up and made Soul rethink everything. Then he left and Wes came up to me and asked if I wanted someone better…like him! Can you believe it?! I told him that Soul was better then he could ever be and ran away. When I got to the front there were news reporters and I sort of just snapped." I say with a shrug holding back my tears.

"Wes….As in soul's brother?" Tsubaki's eyes widen when I nod.

"Now I have no idea where Soul is and I just want him to know that I'm not leaving him….I…I love him." I say and a tear fall out of my eye.

"Well…he's going to know when he turns on the news." Patti says with a smile and I giggle.

"Yeah well I already told him that I love him…kind of….but that doesn't matter….can we just drop it. I have a lot on my mind and I need to write some things down." I say and walk to the desk and find paper and a red pen.

I feel all of their eyes on me but I ignore it and start to right where I left off in the shower.

* * *

A few hours later the girls are a sleep and I hear the next door over open and close…I hear jumbled words and a few laughs. I know the guys are in their own room now…I'm not even going to bother talking to them...they sound drunk and tired.

I put my notebook down and crawl into my bed. I think over my song again…I can't stop playing it in my head. I finished it and I couldn't be more proud of myself…I just hope Stein will let me sing it on stage tomorrow night.

I have to get the message through Soul's thick head some how.

* * *

**ATTENTION! This is not the last chapter! There is one more left! including an epilogue! :) **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! please review and tell me what you think! :) the last chapter should be up by Sunday! Then the Epilogue on Tuesday! I love you all and could not have done this without you're help! :D **

**-Alli =) **


	20. Give Your Heart A Break

**The Last Chapter is now here! Epilogue WILL be up on Tuesday! I love you all and thank you so much for all the reviews! :D **

**ENJOY! :D **

**-Allison **

* * *

"Stein you have to listen!" Liz screeches as Patti and I follow behind.

"Yeah, seriously Maka wrote and amazing song! She needs to sing it tonight!" Patti says childishly.

Stein suddenly turns around and looks right at me.

"Maka…this is our busiest concert we've had in the last 4 years. I'm sorry but we have to stick to the music sheet. Maybe next time." Stein says and I frown.

"You let Soul sing his!" I throw my hands in the air.

"Yes but that's different Soul is experienced longer, and has more talent in writing songs…we can't let you sing your first original song at one of the most important concerts of the band lives…don't be selfish." Stein warns and I glare at him.

"You are just a sexiest BASTARD! I'm so tired of this!" I say and turn around walking into my dressing room and slamming the door behind me.

It's been a total of 24 hours since I've talked to Soul. I've tried to talk to him…but he ignores me. He sees me walking near him or every time I open my mouth he runs away. He leaves me standing there like a freaking idiot.

I just want to explain…get the obvious message through his fucking skull!

I just want him to know…that….that I'm not leaving him. I can't. Even the thought of him not in my life or him with someone other than me hurts me.

I know that he loves me…he said so himself.

But he doesn't trust me.

I have to show him that I love him…way more then he ever thought possible…That he can trust me.

I hear a knock on the door and I wipe my eyes and force a smile.

"Come in!" I call out and a second later the door opens revealing Stein and a lady with a camera boy and notepad.

"The reporter is here. She already finishes talking to the others you're the last one she needs to interview." Stein smirks and I nod my head and point to the open chair across from my red couch.

"Hi there Maka…I'm Marie and this is Hiro…do you mind if we come in and talk for a few minutes?" she asks and I'm surprised by her sweet voice…other reporters are so harsh and only wish for juicy gossip.

"Yeah sure." I day and watch her sit down, Hiro kneeling beside her.

"I'll give you guy's half hour than show time…understood Maka?" Stein asks. I stick my tongue out and he rolls his eyes closing the door.

"So what would you like to know?" I ask leaning into my seat.

"Um well I guess we could start with how you feel about your band mates." She smiles and readies her pen and paper. Hiro fixing the light so it's not right in my eyes.

"Um okay…well Black*Star is pretty crazy," I start and watch her smile and write it down.

"Okay he's really crazy…but I guess that's what makes him so amazing. Even though He has a ego two times larger then his head…he's really sweet and has a caring side that I was lucky to see a few times." I smile softly remembering the time at the hospital.

"He keeps us on our feet and never leaves us bored." I finish and smile brightly when I hear her laugh.

"Yes I agree with you there…when I gave him his turn…it was something else."

"Definitely...Tsubaki…She's the nicest person you could ever imagine. I mean she was so easy to get along with when I first joined. I don't think anybody could ever not love her. I remember this one time…a fan got past the guards and she ran straight to Tsubaki…Angela was her name; Tsubaki was so touched she said Angela could stay on stage with them. I don't think I've _ever_ met someone like Tsubaki and now she's like my family." I say and Marie smiles sweetly.

"She did seem like a very sweet girl." Marie said. While she wrote on her note pad I noticed her golden blonde hair and her black eye patch over her left eye. Even with that she's still one of the most beautiful ladies I've ever met.

"Death the Kid…or as we call him Kid…He's different." I say slowly, and watch her nod.

"He has this OCD problem with symmetry...I find it special, and no not the dumb kind of special…I find it wonderful actually. I know that sounds weird but it's true. He's so special to me…I love each and every band mate. They are all like family to me and can't help but actually feel that Kid is my brother. He's so caring and mature. It's really nice to have someone actually act there age and he's a great listener too. He can always make us laugh…even if he didn't mean to. He's a great guy and I think that Liz and him make an amazing couple." I finish.

"Yes Death the Kid was not so happy to talk to me because of my one ugh…Eye patch…he asked me to either take it off or where another one." She giggles and I laugh.

"Yup that Kid for you. Liz and Patti have been my best friends since I was little. It's really crazy to think that we have done literally everything together. We worked together and helped each other through hard times. But it's awesome to think back and look where we all were and see how far we came. Yes it is true that they are some of the craziest girl's you've ever met but that's what makes everything so much more fun. I love them so much and I would _never _be where I am now without them."

I say and wipe my face trying to keep myself calm Marie smiles and hands me a tissue.

"Thanks." "No problem sweetie."

"So that's it right?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I say.

"What about Soul Evans? I mean I know that there are many rumors about you both and I just thought that maybe we could clear up some things." She says slowly and I swallow.

"Y-Yeah…That's a good idea." I stutter and think of something to start with.

"Soul's a dick." I say and when Marie chokes on her water and I hear Hiro laugh I realize it wasn't the best way to start.

"I mean…ugh…okay Soul's a giant ass its true…but he's…he's…different. A good different." I sigh.

"So what is true and what are just rumors?" Marie asks and I shrug.

"Ask away…I'm an honest person I'll tell you the truth."

"Is it true you joined the band just to be with him?" she asked and I giggled.

"No. I joined the band for me…it was better this way…I'm able to grow here, I'm able to be free." I say and she smiles.

"Okay, so I'm sure we all know about the kiss that you two shared…what was that about?" She asked and I take a sip of water and try to control my blush.

"W-well...I know this is probably going to sound really sad and stuff but I've never had my first kiss…and the band was talking about it and they figured out my secret. I stormed off and Soul followed."

I take a breath.

"It was just a rush of the moment thing…we were both singing a love song and well I guess we were caught up in the moment and he kissed me." I shrug and she rights it down.

"Was he a good kisser?" She smirked a little when I squeaked and threw my hands over my face.

"Ye-Yes…I mean ahem…Like I said he was my first kiss but the other times were amazing." I said and then covered my mouth. Hiro looked up from his camera and Maries eyes widened.

"You both shared more then one kiss with each other?" I nod slowly.

"Yes…I guess…he is an amazing kisser and I'm not lying about that." I say and slump in the couch and reach my fingers to my lips. Remembering all the kisses we shared.

"Are you two together?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No…I don't think he likes me like I do him." I say and she smiles.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah…pretty pathetic huh…I fell in love with the one guy that _millions_ of girls fall for. The one guy that has a line of girls waiting to get his _autograph_ I see him everyday and know almost everything about him and I couldn't help but see what the other girls can't. I saw the real him…I fell in love with the _real_ Soul Evans…not what the other girls fell in love with. They love the signer and the famous Soul. I love the sweet, kind and cocky Soul."

I finish right when the door opens and reveals Stein.

"Times up…Maka they need to get you your microphone…you're opening." Stein tells me and I nod.

"Maka…Soul will see. I know he will…I was always a fan of young love and I believe that he will see that the girl of his dream is right in front of him." She smiles and I thank her and pull her into a hug.

I pull away and run out backstage.

* * *

"Hey guys! Here's a song that I absolutely love and I'm so glad I get to sing it for you all tonight! Are you ready Tsubaki?" I scream into the microphone and laugh when the crowd cheers and Tsubaki smiles and pulls her guitar strap over her head and sits in her bench right next to mine.

"Okay guys hope you like it!" I scream and Tsubaki starts to strum away on her guitar as I try to focus on the lyrics and not the one boy that keeps playing in my head.

**_"Stay for tonight If you want to, I can show you What my dreams are made of as I'm dreaming of your face I've been away for a long time Such a long time And I miss you there I can't imagine being anywhere else I can't imagine being anywhere else but here.." _**

I sing softly into the microphone and smile lightly when the crowd cheers my name and waves there hands in the air to Tsubaki's beat of the guitar.

**_"How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song but I don't think words can express your beauty it's singing to me: How the hell did we end up like this? You bring out the beast in me I fell in love from the moment we kissed since then we've been history!"_**

I can't help but look behind the curtain when I sing that verse and I see Soul staring at me intensely. His eyes meet mine and I glance away and slowly reach my hand up to my lips while Tsubaki plays for a moment longer. I close my eyes and let my hand fall from the mouth lips to the microphone and I sing the chorus.

**_"They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need Please stay as long as you need can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever with me!"_**

(If you want to, I can show you.)  
(If you want to, I can show you.)

I sing and smile to Tsubaki who winks. I flush but roll my eyes and look back into the audience.

**_"It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are What my dreams are made of  
And I can't fall asleep I lay in my bed awake at night And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love It could mean everything, everything to me Ooh This could mean everything to me!"_**

I think of all the sleepless night I've got because of the red eyed 19 year old behind the curtain watching me. I close my eyes again and see a picture of him…our first kiss again. It seems every time I close my eyes I see that same picture.

**_"They say that love is forever Your forever is all that I need Please stay as long as you need Can't promise that things won't be broken But I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever The way that we are Is the reason I stay As long as you're here with me I know I'll be ok!"_**

I sing and open my eye's as I wait for Tsubaki's guitar solo to end…she really is an amazing player. She's hitting every single note. The crowd cheers for Tsubaki when she finishes I smile and sing.

**_"They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need please stay, please stay as long as you need can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear that I will never leave Please stay forever with me!"_**

**_(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
what my dreams are made of)_**

I smile and look behinds the curtain to see Soul red in the face and still staring at me. I blush but look away. I smile softly and sing into the microphone while looking right at him.

**_"(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are) Please stay, please stay as long as you need (What my dreams are made of) (They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need they say that love is forever) Please stay forever with me!"_**

The song ends and I stand up and grab Tsubaki's hand. We raise them up and bow while we walk off the stage Crona hands me and Tsubaki a bottle of water and we thank him and make our way over to the band that's cheering us on.

"That was amazing guys!" Patti squeaks and tackles us in a hug.

"Thank you Patti." Tsubaki and I smile.

"You guys were great but not as great as the almighty GOD!" Black*Star screams and cheers for himself as we all look at him and raise an eyebrow.

I see a very faint shade of pink spread across his cheeks as Tsubaki starts to clap for him. He smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

Tsubaki blushes but giggles and I look away and instantly meet Soul's gaze.

"Hey." I say but he already starts to walk on stage and smiles that cocky smile to the crowd.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!?" Soul yells and the crowd screams with joy.

"Then let's get our band out here and play another number!" Soul says and looks at me quickly before looking back at the crowd.

We sign a few songs before the intermission and when we exit off the stage I pull Soul away from the rest.

"Ow what the hell woman!?" Soul screams as I pull his ear.

"You need to tell me right now…Do I need to quit the band…because this…avoiding me everywhere! Is ridiculous! I'm so tired of this! We can't be a good band if you can't even look at me when we sing together!" I through my hands in the air and watch shock wash over his face.

"You can't leave…where would you go?" He asks and I scoff.

"Patti and Liz both lived on the streets before I'm sure we can find something." I say and cross my arms. "Soul this is really childish…I hope you know that." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"How on fucking earth am I childish!?" "You won't even look at me Soul! Am I that disgusting to you!?" I say and he growls.

"I am looking at you!" He says and I shake my head. "No Soul you won't look me in the eyes! I'm so tired of playing cat and mouse here! If you don't want me here then tell me now before something happens!" I yell and I don't even notice our band gathering around us.

"I don't want you to leave Maka! God I've told you this before!" He says and I moan in annoyance.

"No Soul! I knew this was going to happen the second you found out that I love you! I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so fucking sick of hiding this! What I feel! My feelings are not for you to play around with! Did you forget that you kissed me first!? And don't you dare say that it was a 'rush of the moment thing' again I _will_ chop you harder than ever before. I'm always there for you! I'm always fucking there! Did you also forget that you asked me to kiss you again no the fucking roof of the bus!?"

I scream and Soul snaps his mouth shut eyes wide with surprise at my out burst.

"Oh and maybe you also forgot that when you were lying there DIEING you asked me to kiss you AGAIN! And I did because I loved you! I thought I was never going to see you again! I still can't believe that! Then your fucking brother pops into the picture and you kiss me! AGAIN! This is not right Soul! I've never kissed you with you asking me to! You've kissed me! Can you believe that!? Yeah it's true! You may not see it but I do! You aren't some fucking player Soul that likes to mess around! You are a fucking chicken! You're scared of everything! You may come off as the big tuff guy but you can't even look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. I know you love me because you said it yourself. 'I'm not about to let someone I _love_ leave me again' Soul YOU said that! So tell me right now! Do you love me? Or do you want me to walk away and you NEVER see me again!?"

I scream and look Soul right in the eyes. He doesn't say anything. Just stands there staring at me.

I don't care that I'm all red in the face and that I'm crying my eyes out. I don't care that the whole crew is surrounding us even Hiro and Marie.

"Is that it then? I'm done Soul…I've tried in every possible way to get it through your head that I love you and that I'm not leaving you….ever….but look I can't stay here knowing that you feel nothing for me. knowing that every night you have trillions of perfect girls waiting for you…I'm not perfect I know I'm not…but guess what Soul…neither are you."

And with that said I give him a few more seconds to say something,

He doesn't.

And I walk away. I step on stage and wave to the crowd.

"Hey Guys! It's that time again! I hope we see you all again tomorrow night! I love you all and Good-"

My sentence gets cut off when the lights dim and I hear Liz and Patti's voice over a speaker filling the concert hall.

"Attention fans of the Soul Eater's! Maka Albarn has written her very first original song! Who would like to hear this amazing song!?" I hear Liz scream into a microphone and the crowd goes wild.

"MAKA! MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!" I hear the fans scream and I blush.

"Well then GET READY!" Patti screams.

The lights flash on and everybody looks at me. "Ugh…" I groan and look behind the curtain to see Liz and Patti along with the band egging me on. I look on the other side of the stage to see Soul and Crona.

Black*Star runs on stage first and gets ready at the drum set. Liz and Patti go to the music affects booth. Tsubaki and Kid grab there guitar and bass and get ready.

Soul looks at me and I see the faintest smile graze his lips….he just wants to see if I'm going to take the silent challenge.

Challenge accepted.

I smile to the guys and Liz starts playing a familiar beat of a violin on the affect booth.

I smile out into the crowd and sing the very first verse of my original song.

**_"The day I, first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. But now, that I get you, I know fear is what it really was. Now here we are, so close, yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will, you realize, Baby I'm not like the rest?"_**

I sing into the microphone and the crowd is jumping to the beat and pulling out cell phones to tweet…or upload a video.

**_"Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait (to waste). So let me give your heart a break, Give your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break, Your heart a break, Oh yeah yeah."_**

I look over to Soul when I sing the chorus and I can visibly see him stiffen and go wide eyed. I smile to Black*Star, Kid and Tsubaki. Liz and Patti send me a wink I giggle quietly and start to sing again.

**_"On Sunday, you went home, alone, there were tears in your eyes. I called your cell phone_****_, my love, but you did not reply the world is ours, if we want it, we can take it if you just take my hand. There's no turning back now, Baby try to understand."_**

I look back into the crowd and sing. I take the microphone out of the stand and start to walk around the stage. I look at Soul to see his jaw dropped and I get ready to sing the chorus again.

**_"Don't wanna break your heart, Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait (to waste) So let me give your heart a break, Give your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break, Your heart a break!"_**

I sing and throw my hand up in the air and close my eyes.

**_"There just so much you can take. Give your heart a break; Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, oh yeah yeah." _**

I sing and open my eyes again. I spin in a small circle and get as close as I can the front of the stage and close my eyes seeing all my memories of Soul and I. Every song we've ever sang together and every touch we'd ever gave flew through my mind it was almost too much.

"**_When your lips are on my lips_****_and our hearts beat as one but you slip out of my finger tips_****_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-ahhhh!"_**

I scream the ending of that verse and hold my stomach as I sing it clearly and when I open my eyes I notice that everything a little blurry because of the years that are threatening to fall.

"Don't wanna break your heart,

**_ Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong,_****_ Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live_****_ And there's no time to wait (to waste) So let me give your heart a break!"_**

I blink away my tears and shake me head. I turn completely to Soul and look him right in the eyes as I sing my next verse. I don't hold back not one part of me is holding back. This is my last message to get it through his head.

"Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away,

**_Some things you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart,_****_Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)"_**

I watch him flinch and close his eyes. Something in me hurts…really bad. I can't explain the feeling but when Soul slowly opens his eyes again and meets my gaze I see it. I finally know what that stupid itty bitty thing is that flashes in his eyes every time he looks at me.

It's love.

It's always been love.

"So let me give your heart a break,

**_ Give your heart a break,_****_ Let me give your heart a break,_****_ Your heart a break There just so much you can take._****_ Give your heart a break;_****_Let me give your heart a break,_****_your heart a break, oh yeah yeah!"_**

I turn back to the crowd as I feel all the eyes on me. The music slows and I smile and walk a little further till I'm right on the edge of the stage.

"**_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love."_**

And that's it. The song is over and the crowd can't stop screaming. I feel empty. I feel alone. Because I know that when I exit this stage I'm leaving the band. It hurts too much here.

I smile sadly and start to walk off stage when a voice from another microphone erupts.

"That was just lovely Maka." I hear Soul say and I turn around slowly to see him standing in the middle of the stage arms crossed microphone in hand.

"What are you doing Soul?" I ask into the microphone and place my hands on my hips. The crowd goes silent.

"I love you Maka." Soul says and my throat runs dry and so does everyone else's.

"Soul…I told you I'm done with the games. I'm done wit hit all. You expect me to just…say I love back? Because I've been saying it for so long! And you were the one being a coward!" I shout into the microphone.

"Maka…I was…scared. But you know why. I love you and sooner or later I was going to have to admit it." He shrugs and I stomp towards him and stop when I'm in front of him.

"You are such a fucking ASS! You think that I'm just going to say it back! You are fucking crazy! I'm done Soul gave you a chance and you blew it! You blew it from the very start! The second you said that kiss didn't mean anything!"

I don't care that I'm crying again on stage in front of all my fans.

I don't care that all my fans and friends are seeing me this way.

It's just me and Soul now.

"I was an idiot Maka. You know that you said it yourself. But that doesn't mean I never loved you! I wasn't afraid of commitment! I was afraid of loosing the best damn thing in my entire life!" He shouts and the crowd gasps.

"I love you Maka! I love you I love you I love you! And I swear if you _ever_ leave me! I'm following you to the end of the earth! You made me into this crazy psychotic person! Everything you do affects me! I can't get enough of you! I just always have to see you I always have to be near you! You are like my fucking drug! You made me a better person." He takes a breath as I feel my cheeks heat up and I can't help but smile a tiny bit of what comes out of mouth next.

"You better ask me to kiss you right now. Because I am not kissing you until I _know_ that you want me to kiss you!" He shouts and I hear the band chuckle.

"Soul you are such an Ass." I giggle. But carefully put my hands around his neck.

"Kiss me Soul."

I whisper and all the fans scream when Soul's lips meet mine in the most amazing kiss we've ever shared.

I pull away slightly and he smiles.

"But you love me anyway." I smirk.

"I love you." We both say and connect our lips again.

* * *

**Like I said! It;s not completely over! Still an Epilogue left! WILL be up Tuesday! Thank you so much! :) Sorry if a bit rushed this chapter was extremely hard! I have no idea why though! Oh well! I love you all! :) See you next update! :D **

**-Alli **


	21. Epilogue: One Step Closer

**I know! The very last chapter of 'Music Save's The Soul' is up on Monday instead of Tuesday! I just wanted to apologize for the last crappy chapter. I know I got a ton of reviews and PM's saying that they loved that chapter but i rushed it and I didn't like it very much! So ?I thought I'd give you the epilogue tonight! **

**I love each and everyone of you! I mean I know you guys probably get this a lot...y'know from every author and stuff. But seriously I couldn't do this without all your reviews and Favorites and Follows! I mean You guys have made my story two times better then it really is! I love you all and thank you again! **

**I Hope you like the last Chapter EVER! :)**

**-Allison **

* * *

_5 years later _

"Guys what the hell am I doing!? This is ridiculous!" Maka yells at her bridesmaids Patti, Liz and Tsubaki.

"Are you seriously having second thoughts? We've been planning this for 4 months!" Liz whales as she straightens the train of Maka's white dress.

"Hell no I'm not having second thoughts! But can't we just do this in a small church with…I don't know…less things! I mean it looks like Wonderland out there! I just want something simple!" Maka throws her hands in the air and Tsubaki slaps her head and tells her not to move.

"Maka, this is what every girl dreams of! A perfect fairy tale wedding! And have you forgotten that you are marrying the one and only Soul Evans!?" Patti laughs hysterically.

Maka slaps her forehead and sighs dramatically.

"No Patti…I haven't forgotten…but seriously…this is like something out of a Disney movie!"

"I give up...MAKA YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH UP THERE AND MARRY THAT DUMBASS EVANS IF YOUR FUCKING LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"Thank you Patti." Liz says sweetly as Maka gulps and nods.

"O-okay." And with that…the bridesmaids brush Maka's hair down and curl a few more curls add a little more gloss to her already light pink lips and touch up her light brown eyes shadow.

"You look beautiful Maka." Tsubaki smiles.

Maka takes a deep breath and smiles a little. "Thanks Tsubaki. I'm just…I don't know…how did you feel on your wedding day?" Maka asks looking at the golden ring on her ring finger.

Tsubaki smiles brightly. "I felt like a princess." She says and Maka sighs.

"Yeah...I guess I'm just a little nervous…what if…what if things don't turn out right…like Mama and Papa." Maka whispers holding in her tears making sure not to ruin her make up.

"Maka do you love Soul?" Liz asks.

"More than anything." Maka smiles.

"Do you want to be with him forever? Can you imagine your life without him?" Tsubaki asks.

Maka's eyes widen, "No I can't." She admits.

"Maka close your eyes and picture something for me okay?" Patti asks and Maka nods closing her eyes.

"Maka what are you doing ten years from now?" Patti asks and Maka thinks.

"I'm cooking…in a kitchen."

"Do you see any thing different?" Patti asks.

"Yeah…I see," She trails off and lets a tear drop.

"I see Soul and…and a little boy. There playing in the backyard." Maka smiles but keeps her eyes closed.

"What else do you see Maka?"

"I'm pregnant…I'm happy…I…I have a family….with Soul." Maka whispers and opens her watery eyes.

"You guys will be fine…You guys are in love and are not in some honeymoon stage…this is true love. I know that sounds like a quote on a TV soap opera…but it's true…Even me and Crona took a while to be truly happy together…now I can't live without the shy guy. What you and Soul have is special and everybody wants what you have…you have him Maka…You got the thing every girl out there wants."

We all turn and look at Patti with wide eyes.

Yes it's true ever since Patti stared dating Crona two years ago she's been a little more mature but what she just said…made her sound like she's the smartest person in the group…which his highly doubtful.

"T-Thank you Patti…T-That means a lot."

Maka pulls her into a hug.

"I still think your dress should at least have some Giraffe stickers on it." Patti mumbles and the moments ruined.

Maka pulls away with a large smile.

"Let's do this girls."

* * *

"Oh God…what he hell am I doing! What if she doesn't show up?" Soul complains while he fixes his dark crimson red shirt and throws his pinstriped jacket over it and messes around with the black tie.

"Soul…buddy shut the fuck up you're being a little bitch." His best man Black*Star says well he fills another glass with champagne.

"Wow…what happened to the loving speech…or pep talk or something?" Soul groans and rubs his forehead.

"Soul we're grown men now. You're not going on your first date… or talking about kissing some girl you really like. You're getting married. To Maka. What else do you want me to tell you…do you not love her or something…second thoughts?" Black*Star asks and Soul punches him in the stomach.

"Or course not you moron!" Soul glares but eases up when he feels a hand press on his shoulder.

"Black*Star…I thought Tsubaki asked you not to drink any more alcohol." Kid said.

"She ain't the boss of me I'm a fucking God!" Black*Star hollers and stands on the red chair.

"Hm well I'll just go tell her that then." Kid starts to walk to the door when Black*Star freezes.

"Wait don't! The couch is so fucking uncomfortable! Please don't do it buddy I love you man!" Black*Star tackles Kid and hugs him.

"STAR GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU'RE RUINING MY SYMMETRY YOU BLUE HEADED FREAK!" Kid screams in horror and pushes the said blue head freak off of himself well Soul bursts out laughing.

"Now Soul…Close your eyes for me." Kid asks and Soul raises an eyebrow.

"You're not coming out of the closet are you?" Soul jokes but is seriously curious.

"NO I'M MARRIED! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Kid shouts and throws a pen at Soul's head…which he thankfully dodged.

"Fine, fine whatever!" Soul closed his eyes and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"What do you see…ten years down the road?" Kid asks. Soul raises an eyebrow but thinks anyway.

"I'm in a room….a pink room." Soul says slowly.

"Anything else?" Kid asks.

"Yeah…Maka….she's reading…to a little girl…when she's finished she stands up and hugs me…she's pregnant….I have a family…with Maka…we're a family." Soul smiles a little.

"See…you love her…you want a family with her. She's going to show up…she wouldn't leave you Soul…she's made that very clear." Kid says and Black*Star chuckles.

"Yeah you were so fucking blind 5 years ago." 'Shut up you idiot." Soul grumbles which causes both men to laugh.

"Ahem…Boys…Can I have a word with Soul for a minute?" Stein comes in the room.

"Yeah sure thing Stein-a-roo!" Black*Star jumps out of the room laughing.

"See ya up there Soul."

With that the guys leave to get ready to walk with their wives down the line.

"Hey Stein." Soul says looking in the mirror again.

"Nervous?" Stein asks puffing on a cigarette. "Hell yeah I am." Soul says honestly.

"Any second thoughts?" Stein asks raising an eyebrow but keeping his face emotionless.

"No…I don't have any second thoughts about this…I'm just worried…what if she…leaves me…any time in the future?" Soul shrugs and Stein chuckles and shakes his head.

"Soul I think you're forgetting all the trouble she went through to tell you how much she loves you and that she's not going anywhere…Now I know that you have problems with people….but that's only to be expected from your past. But I have to give it to you Soul…you are one of the best damn kids I've ever met…you've always been amazing and I know your parents would be extremely proud of you." Stein says and Soul's eyes water.

"So not cool." He groans and wipes his eyes.

"I've watched you grow up Soul…You grew up from that punk kid who thought he was all that to an amazing man…and that's because of Maka. You are very lucky to have her in your life…she's done great things to you." Stein adds and Soul nods.

"Yeah…she's pretty special isn't she….Do you think Mom and Dad would like her?" He asks Stein…Stein smiles…a real smile…one Soul only saw when he was with his father.

"Yeah…I'm sure they'd love her. But you have to remember Soul…they may not be here…but they are still with you…they're always watching you…and I'm sure they are extremely happy for you." Soul gives up and pulls Stein into a hug.

"Thanks Stein. For everything." Soul says and pulls away with a smile on his face.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"You look so beautiful baby girl! Papa's so proud of you!" My father wails as we watch my friends walk down the isle.

"Thanks Papa." I smile trying to calm my flying heart.

The music starts and that's out cue to start walking.

"Maka…You don't have to do this…we can turn around and walk away right now…No one will stop up and you can come back and live with papa! I haven't moved a thing in your bedroom!"

"MAKA CHOP!" I scream and slam my book into his head. Every face in the crowd looks towards us…not because I'm walking down the isle…because my father is lying on the ground unconscious.

I flush when I see Soul laugh.

I kick my father with the end of my flats and watch him pull himself up groaning in pain.

I force a smile and wrap my arm around his.

"I love you Maka…I'm so proud of you." That brings tears to my eyes. I pull him into a hug and he kisses my cheek and lets me walk up to Soul.

"Hey." I say.

He smirks and takes my hand.

"Hey."

We dace each other and everybody sits down.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Evans have written there own vows. Maka…you can start."

The pastor looks at me but I don't notice I only look at Soul and smile.

"Soul…The day I first met you…my first impression…you were an ass." I start and the audience laughs.

"I remember you walking into my fathers bar…Death Jams… you called it some shitty place…you thought you were all that… and I couldn't help but admire you for that. You sat down and ordered a drink…you thought no one would notice you with those stupid glasses…but I've never known anyone with the crazy awesome teeth that you have. When I joined your band…we didn't get along…we had a crazy relationship…back and forth over and over. We both hurt each other in different ways with every kiss we shared and every threat we made…but over the years every time I see you…I just want to tell you I love you…I love you every day…and I fall in love with you even more every time you do that once irritating smirk at me. I'm ever leaving you Soul…and it took so long to get it through your head…but it finally worked….and this is my promise…I promise to love you and _always_ be here for you…because I can't live my life without you."

I finish and Soul the whole time was smirking at me.

I hear cheers and I turn and look at all our friends and crew members. I see Papa on his knees in tears. I see Stein sitting next to Marie holding her hand. I see Crona clapping softly looking around and scooting closer to Patti. I can't help but smile.

"Soul Evans…You're up."

"Well…When I walked into that bar that one night over 6 years ago…Its true…I thought it was a shitty little place…but when my eyes landed on the bartender. Everything lightened up…even though I don't know why. She was…and still is…the snippy, hot headed, short tempered, violent, bookworm, that out smarted me in so many ways…When You joined the band…I was nervous…I only known you for a few hours and I already felt something. A few weeks later…you sang your first solo song on stage and I thought it was impossible to fall in love...in just a month's time…but it wasn't. You had me hooked from the very beginning. I needed to be near you…everyday...and when you dated that Asura guy…I felt broken…and I knew I had to get you back…I was the one who chased you away in the first place…I saved your life that night…but what you didn't know…is that you saved my life way before I did. You made me a better person and I don't know where I would be if you didn't knock some sense into my head with those many, many, _many_ Maka Chops. But I'm glad you did. Because I never believed in the feeling that I feel for you before. And I know I was missing out. This is my promise to you…I'm never letting you leave…like I said before…I'll follow you to the ends of the earth before I let you go."

Soul finishes and tears are falling down my face.

"I love you Maka." He whispers to only me and wipes my face.

"The rings please." The pastor says and a little boy with glasses and stitches on his white coat walks down the isle.

That's right Stein had a little child with his engaged wife to be Marie. His golden hair mixes well with his gray eyes and small body.

"Thank you Frankie." I smile down at him as Soul grabs my ring and takes my hand.

"Do you Soul Evans take Maka Albarn to be your wife?" He says and Soul smirks.

"Hell yeah I do." The crowd laughs as I giggle.

Soul slips the golden band with a ruby red diamond onto my finger and I have to quickly wipe away my tears.

"Do you Maka Albarn take Soul Evans to be your husband?" The man asks and I smile.

"O-Of course I do!" I say quickly grab his hand and take the golden ring off the pillow and slip it on his finger.

I send him a small smile before I pull him to me and smash my lips onto his.

"Then…you can kiss the bride." The pastor smiles.

Soul wraps his arms around my waist and smiles into the kiss.

I pull away and giggle looking at the people I love who are standing and cheering like crazy. I look at Soul.

"I love you Soul…When I was younger I never imagined getting married and y'know being in love…but you proved me wrong Soul…Thank you for that…thank you." I smiled and he pulled me closer to him and grabbed my hand and rubs his thumb over my ring.

"Same goes for you Maka…I don't know where I would be if you weren't so god damn violent." He smirks and I slap his arm.

"See what I mean!" He cries and I throw my head back and laugh.

"But you love me anyway."

"That I do." And with that he pulls me into another searing kiss.

* * *

"Hey everybody!" I cry out to the party. The guests stop and look at me on the stage.

"I know the band retired a while ago…but I couldn't stop from writing at least one more song. Um I was wondering if all of you guys could come up here and help me sing it." I ask and when Soul goes to stand I stop him.

"Not you Soul…this one was um written for you and I'd like it if you would listen." I smile shyly and he raises his eyebrow but sits down any way.

Once the band is all set up I hand them the papers and they all smile.

I walk to the white grand piano at center stage.

"This one's for you Soul." I look right at him and smile as I press down on the first notes on the piano.

**_"Heartbeats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer!" _**

As I sing the first verse I catch Soul's gaze and I watch him lean forward in his chair. He smirks and blows me a kiss. I blush and quickly look back at the piano.

**_"I have died everyday waiting for you_********_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_********_for a thousand years_********_I love you for a thousand more!"_**

I sing the chorus and Smile when Black*Star starts hitting the drums and Tsubaki and Kid lightly start strumming the strings.

**_"Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer!" _**

I sing slowly and carefully as I place both my hands on the microphone and take a deep breath letting the band carry on the music.

**_"I _****_have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you!"_**

I sing and start walking around the stage.

**_"Time has brought your heart to me_********_ I have loved you for a thousand years_********_I love you for a thousand more!"_******

I sing loudly and place my hand over my stomach to keep myself steady. I open my eyes and nod to Stein. A light appears behind me and a slide show starts going. Pictures of when Liz, Patti and I first joined the band…pictures of all of us on stage singing…and pictures of me and Soul.

**_"One step closer One step closer!" _**

I sing and look at the screen. The picture of our first kiss is there and the crowd awe's I faintly hear my papa cry. I shake my head and giggle a tiny bit as the music slows and I walk back over to the middle of the stage and place the microphone in the stand.

**_"I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I love you for a thousand more!"_**

I hear a few voices and I look behind me and see the interview I gave Marie all those years ago. As the music plays on we all laugh at how I describe Soul. I look over to my husband and wink at him. He's cracking up laughing when I call him a dick and then a giant ass. I can't help but blush when he mouths the words 'Love you too.'

**_"And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more!"_**

The song ends and so does the slide show ending on the picture we took today after the wedding. Me and Soul standing in front of Death Jams me smiling at the camera as he presses a kiss to the side of my head.

We came back to DeathCity for the wedding so Papa could come and we thought it was a good idea to have the wedding where we met.

"Well I hope you guys liked it!" I say and the crowd cheers and I can't help but get that old feeling in my stomach like I did every time we finished a song and the sea of fans would cheer our name.

I watch Soul get up from his seat and make his way up stage.

I fidget with my fingers and smile at my feet.

I gasp a little when Soul lifts my chin and presses a soft kiss on my lips.

"That was absolutely amazing Maka...just like you." He smiles and I hug him tightly.

"Can you believe this is where we met…6 years ago…in this tiny little bar…I mean what are the odds." I laugh and he shrugs. "We can start are lives together now." He smirks. "Just you and me Mrs. Evans." I bite my bottom lip and look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong…don't like the way that sounds…Mrs. Maka Evans…I think it has a nice ring to it." He says and I giggle and take his hand in mine and slowly guide it to my stomach.

"Actually…I love the way it sounds…but…it's not going to be just you and me…I-I'm pregnant."

I breathe out and Soul's eyes widen.

"R-Really?" He asks and I gulp and nod.

"Are you sure?" He says and presses his hand a little harder on my stomach and I look down.

I squeak when he picks me up and spins me around. "Oh God Maka! We're going to be a real family!" He laughs and I wrap my hands around his neck. "Yeah Soul…we're going to be a family. Just you, me and this little guy."

"You think it's a boy?" He asks and stops spinning me. "Yeah…it just makes sense right? I really want him to have your eyes." I smile.

He raises an eyebrow.

"I think it's a girl…I want her to have your smile." Soul says and I blush and try to hide my smile.

"We'll just have to see wont we." I press a kiss to his lips and he responds and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Yes we will."

* * *

_4 Years later._

"Maka…It's your turn." Soul wines next to me. I put down my book with a sigh.

"Soul stop being a baby and go read them a book. It wouldn't hurt for you to read just a little bit more."

"But Maka I hate reading! It's so hard!" My 28 year old husband complains. "Oh yes Soul, because reading 'The little Train That Could' is the hardest book in the world." I say sarcastically.

"Emmy hates that book! She always wants me to read 'Romeo and Juliet' just like her god damn mother wanting to read the most cheesy…longest…and boring books out there." Soul says and I glare.

"MAKA CHOP!" I scream and slam my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' into his head.

"Then read 'Goosebumps' Michael and Emmy both like that book. And there aren't many words." I say and Soul groans.

"Fine."

With that he walks into the kid's room and I smile.

I sneak around the corner and peak into the room. Soul's in the middle of the two children on Emmy's pink bed. I look to Emmy and see her white hair falling lightly over her shoulders, she was 4 years old and had Souls exact eye color. She was just like me though…the little bookworm.

Michael was three year's old and had shaggy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and shark teeth. He was just like his father. Always to cool for everything.

"Oh Mommy! Come sit down with papa!" I smile when I hear Soul's voice.

I run to the bed and tackle all three of them.

"Ah! Mama's got us! Daddy Save us!" Emmy squeals her little body trying to escape my grasp.

"Well how about I just get mommy!" Soul wraps his arms around us and I smile. "Michael save me!" I squeak and his eyes widen and he crawls over the blankets and lands in my lap.

"Soul! You have to finish the story!" I say and he drags the three of us to the end of the bed and cuddles against my neck.

"My head hurts…too many words…you finish it." He tosses me the book and I moan but open it up and wait until Emmy is on my left side and Michaels on my right. I lay my head against Soul's chest as he runs his fingers through my hair.

After I finished the story Emmy and Michael were both past out so me and Soul snuck back into our room.

"You know Soul…I was looking at pictures this morning and I couldn't help but notice how good you look in a suit." I smile sweetly and pull him on top of me as I fall on the bed.

I press a kiss against his lips and he growls.

"Yeah I'd say you dress to impress." I giggle.

He smashes his lips on mine again and we lay on the bed and kiss for a little while when he pulls away.

"I love you so much Mrs. Evans…but you're wrong…I _undress_ to impress."

* * *

**Yes I know i have to admit to something...That last sentence...'I undress to impress' was from my absolute favorite book 'Finale' from 'The Hush Hush series' Never read it? GET YOUR BUTT UP AND READ IT NOW! :) **

**Again thank you all for sticking with me ****throughout this whole story! I love you all and I hope to see you soon in one of my next Stories! =) **

**Until next time! **

**-Alli **


End file.
